Nacimiento de una guerrera
by danielita1999
Summary: Bra por fin ha tomado la decisión de entrenar, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como pensaba. Su meta no será tan fácil de alcanzar…Una visita inesperada provoca cambios qué sin querer hace que ella viaje en el tiempo… conociendo a Raditz, un sayayin que le robara el corazón. Pero a la vez conociendo a otras personas que la dañaran al igual que hicieron con su padre...[Reeditando]
1. Ir de compras y la idea

**N.A:** Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, que es de dragon ball z y gt, solamente que en esta historia deje vivo a Goku y a Piccolo ya que son parte de ella, este fic será un Bra**X**Raditz espero y les guste, si ven una falta de ortografía díganme para corregir y manden review si les va gustando la historia, yo iré actualizando cada 3 días.

**ACLARACIÓN**: los personajes de Dragón Ball Z ¡No me pertenecen! son propiedad Del señor AKIRA TORIYAMA,

**ACLARACIÓN 2****:** lo que se encuentra "_así"_son pensamientos.

cuando aparece [...] es cambio de escenario.

Eso es todo. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"CAPÍTULO REEDITADO"<em>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: "ir de compras y la idea"<p>

Era un sábado por la mañana en la corporación capsula, los rayos de sol apenas entraban en las pequeñas rendijas de la habitación. La tenue luz que deslumbraba el cuarto rosaban el rostro de una joven de azulada cabellera, las facciones de la joven eran finas y hermosas, el pelo revuelto en la gran cama donde descansaba le tapaba sus ojos. La joven Bra aun estaba en cama por obvias razones, este día no tendría que asistir al instituto. Aun eran las 7:25 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que los integrantes de la familia Brief estuviesen despiertos a tal hora. Bra abría un poco sus orbes azules, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la radiante luz que seguía entrando y lastimando sus ojos sin compasión.

La joven Brief empezó a incorporarse de la cama, tallo sus ojos y acomodo un poco su larga melena azulada. Este sábado había decidido levantarse temprano para poder realizar las actividades de su agenda, este mismo día había decidido ir de compras con su mejor amiga Pan, aunque le hubiese costado mucho trabajo convencerla. La joven Son no le interesaba mucho esas actividades de su amiga Bra, le gustaba más entrenar con su abuelo o incluso su padre en sus ratos libres. Pero tenían mucho tiempo que no tenían actividades juntas donde pudieran convivir y conversar sobre sus vidas o amores. Así que iban al centro comercial, por decisión de Bra. Esta se incorporo completamente y empezó a vestirse. Su atuendo consistía en unos vaqueros ajustados de color azul, una blusa de tirantes blanca con unos Vanz blancos al igual que su blusa.

Cuando estuvo lista, camino en dirección a la cocina, estaba un poco distraída y aun somnolienta para percatase de algo.

— ¡Ah… pero papá!, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?—. Dijo Bra sorprendida al ver a su padre Vegeta despierto a estas horas, su mirada se había ensanchado cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre en la cocina. Tal vez estaba en ese lugar en busca de comida.

—Vine para desayunar y poder entrenar temprano en la cámara de gravedad— contesto con simpleza, el tono de su voz era sereno y apacible pero a la vez decidido—, ya veo que tú también te has levantado temprano. Ya programe los robots para que preparen el desayuno, no tardara en estar… ¿Y tú, por qué te has levantado temprano?—. Preguntó Vegeta poniendo su semblante serio, arrugo su entrecejo y miraba a Bra interrogante. Se puso frente la joven para que no avanzara y se fuese sin responderle.

—Pues yo me levanté temprano porque tengo planes para salir con Pan de compras—. Contesto serena y dedicándole media sonrisa a su padre. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle los buenos días. Vegeta no se opuso a esa muestra de cariño, a su hija era la única que le permitía esos actos, pero cada que lo demostraba, siempre se mantenía firme y no mostraba ninguna emoción de agrado o de disgusto. — y mamá ¿Aun no se ha despertado? —. Pregunto Bra cambiando de tema, puesto que no le había pedido permiso a su padre para salir.

—No, aun no se ha despertado—. Contesto Vegeta a la interrogante de Bra. Se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en una silla del comedor— Y… ¿Solo irán de compras, o qué más van hacer?—.pregunto Cerrando sus ojos azabaches para esperar una convincente respuesta.

—Pues claro papi… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iríamos a ver a chicos, o algo así?—. Pregunto con sarcasmo Bra, pero en el rostro de Vegeta se veía la negativa de lo dicho, su rostro se desencajo y puso una mueca de asco—. Oh vamos papá, claro que no iremos a eso. Solo iré al centro comercial con Pan para comprar ropa, quiero que Pan cambie un poco su look. Obviamente también me comprare mucha ropa… y no sabes lo que me costo convencerla—. Sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien… pero si me doy cuenta que me mientes, te castigare esa cosa tuya llamada celular… y sin tarjetas de crédito por al menos seis meses… ¿Queda claro?—. Dijo Vegeta dedicándole la mirada más fría y penetrante que podía a su pequeña princesa.

Bra empezaba a transpirar y reír. Una gota caía por su sien. Esa miradas ella ya las conocía, su padre le estaba advirtiendo, el hablaba en serio.

—De acuerdo papi… hahaha, solo iré de compras—. Contesto nerviosa.

En cuanto dieron por terminada la conversación, los dos se sentaron en el gran comedor para comenzar su desayuno, puesto que los robots habían dejado platillos en la mesa. Cada alimento desprendía un olor que hacía más voraz el apetito saiyajin. Los dos individuos empezaron a devorar la comida como si no hubiese un mañana, comían y tomaban lo que se les atravesara por enfrente. En el transcurso del tiempo, no tardo Bulma para que bajara a desayunar junto a su esposo e hija.

Cuando se planto frente ellos, empezó a tallarse los ojos y a bostezar.

—Buenos días. Hoy parece que se levantaron temprano. Qué raro, si hoy es sábado— dijo Bulma un poco desconcertada, se sentó junto a su marido y tomo un vaso de agua—. Oh, es verdad. Hoy tienes planes ¿verdad cariño?.

—Si mamá, ya me tengo que dar prisa para arreglarme. Ya que quede con Pan a las 10:00—. Le contesto a su madre con una sonrisa, fue con Bulma y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Se separo y emprendió camino asía su habitación.

—Hump—. Se escucho un bufido proveniente de Vegeta— No entiendo porque tardan tanto en arreglarse— dijo tajante y con una mirada de disgusto.

—oh… vamos Vegeta, todas las chicas nos tenemos que tomar nuestro tiempo para arreglarnos… yo también me tengo que tomar mi tiempo, ya que tengo una junta de la empresa a las 12:00 — contesto tomando su almuerzo.

—Va, tonterías—. Sentencio Vegeta rodando los ojos, puesto que esas cosas le enfadaban y aburrían.

—Vegeta, no estés celoso de Bra… sé que es difícil. Pero ya está creciendo y necesita ver el mundo, también conocerá a jóvenes. Recuerda que algún día se tendrá que casar, o hacer su vida con otra persona. Sé que tiene catorce años y se paso muy rápido el tiempo. Pero sigue siendo una jovencita con vida social— dijo Bulma ganándose otro bufido de Vegeta.

—Eso no es cierto mujer. Pero aun así, todos esos insectos debiluchos no se acercaran a mi princesa. Estarán muertos en cuanto estén a tres metros de ella— sentencio Vegeta decidido y en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa.

[...]

La joven Bra ya había llegado a su habitación. Escogió el atuendo que llevaría y lo dejo en su cama para disponerse a dar una ducha. Cuando se posiciono en la tina del baño, en su mirada se reflejaba lo infeliz que se ha sentido estos últimos meses, se sentía extraña, como si fuese una persona nueva e incapaz de cumplir sus anhelosos deseos de lucha. Ella sabía que esto no era pasajero, cuando pensaba en ello siempre sentía una adrenalina recorrer sus venas, como si hubiese nacido para aquello. Ella en tan solo sus cuatro años de edad, aprendió a detectar el Ki y la técnica de vuelo en tan solo unas cuantas horas, tenía un gran potencial, el cual desperdiciaba en la forma de vida terrícola. Su padre le había enseñado esas dos técnicas las cales usaba solo con el fin de satisfacer sus caprichos. La joven de azulada cabellera no se había interesado en esas cosas, que, para su punto de vista; solo le quitaba tiempo que podría usar en otras cosas más útiles.

Su madre le había dicho que estaban en un periodo de paz y no era necesario entrenarla, y aunque estuviesen en una amenaza, no permitiría que su delicada hija participara en esas batallas tan sangrientas en las cuales solo tenían que participar los hombres. Su madre le inculco que esas cosas no las tenían que hacer las mujeres, y que si lo hacían, iban a parecer machorras sin ninguna gracia. Bulma se opuso a su entrenamiento que tenía que tener como una saiyajin, y no una cualquiera, si no la mismísima princesa saiyajin. Pero ni con todo lo que le haya dicho su progenitora se cambiaban sus deseos de luchar, de aprender, de sentir la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo cuando haya tenido la primera victoria. De saber lo que se siente al pisotear los poderes de otros guerreros, de saber que podría ser la guerrera saiyajin más fuerte que hubiese existido. O, que incluso, pudiese llegar a ser la primera hembra súper saiyajin.

Ella quería entrenar, quería zacear sus más ocultos deseos de pelea.

—"_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quién me puede entrenar…? Mi padre no, el es demasiado fuerte, tiene un nivel muy alto, sería un estorbo en sus entrenamientos. A Trunks tampoco, el está más tiempo dedicado a la empresa que en entrenar. Pan tampoco, es mi amiga, pero no le puede pedir semejante favor. ¡Ya sé!... pero no creo que quiera entrenarme, pero que va. Aun así le pediré al señor Piccolo que me entrene… no creo que se oponga, si entreno a el señor Gohan cuando solo era un crio no creo que se niegue a entrenar a otra saiyajin"—_. Con ese último pensamiento Bra se salió de la tina y se puso su atuendo. Consistía en un short corto de color limón, una blusa de tirantes de color blanca y unos Vanz azules como su larga melena, esta se la agarro en una coleta alta y se dejo un pequeño flequillo. Cuando termino se dispuso a salir de su habitación y fue a la sala de estar de la corporación. Espero hasta que se hicieron las 10:00. Sonó el timbre, tomo su bolso con su tarjeta de crédito y salió.

—Hola Pan, ya estoy lista… ¿Nos vamos?—. Dijo Bra. En cuanto había abierto la puerta contemplo a su amiga Pan, ella tenía las mismas ropas que le gustaba usar a excepción que ya tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado y su cabello estaba un poco más largo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

—Claro, yo también estoy lista.

Las dos jóvenes hibridas se fueron volando al centro comercial. Hace tiempo que ellas no pasaban tiempo juntas y querían convivir. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar volando a su destino. Para que no fuesen detectadas volando por los cielos, decidieron aterrizar en unos callejones donde ninguna presencia vagaba. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban de compras.

—WooW… mira Pan esa blusa y esos aretes, ¿No son geniales?—. Gritaba Bra muy sonriente y feliz. Se encontraba bastante a gusto con su amiga de esta manera.

—Son muy bonitos Bra, creo que sentarían muy bien en ti—. Contesto.

—Pero que dices Pan—dijo un poco sonrojada—, yo pensaba comprártelos a ti.

— ¿Qué? Pero Bra, yo casi no uso esas cosas.

—vamos… yo te las comprare.

—pero Bra, no sé qué decir, ya van muchas cosas que me compras—. Dijo la pelinegra nerviosa. Se sentía feliz de que su amiga le comprara cosas y se acordara de ella, pero nunca tomaba en cuenta los gustos de Pan, pero esta se resigno. Al menos estaba pasando tiempo con su amiga.

—No te preocupes…—contesto mientras recibía su compra— Bueno, ya hemos comprado suficiente…—Pan asintió con la cabeza—oye Pan… quería pedirte un favor muy grande.

—Claro, puedes confiar en mi Bra—. Dijo mientras se sentaban en unas bancas vacías del centro comercial.

—Bueno, pues… por donde empiezo. Bueno yo…he decidido, comenzar a entrenar—. Estaba muy nerviosa, lo dijo tartamudeando, pero aun así lo dijo muy decidida.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! Eso me encanta Bra… y ¿Podemos entrenar juntas y todo?—. Pan estaba demasiado emocionado. Siempre le había ilusionado entrenar con su amiga Bra, pero eso siempre pasaba en los sueños y, que su amiga viniera a decírselo era fantástico.

—Claro Pan… pero no solo te lo dije para que supieras, sino, para que me ayudaras a convencer al señor Piccolo a que me entrenase. Ya sé que es un poco raro, pero es la única opción que me queda para que mi padre no se entere.

—Por supuesto que te ayudare Bra… pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Si no me equivoco tu no querías entrenar, que querías ser una terrícola común y corriente.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero, no puedo negarlo. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender, de saber luchar y aprender a defenderme por mi cuenta—. Lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos— además, no es muy tarde para iniciar… apenas voy a cumplir quince años.

—Bueno… el problema será convencer al señor Piccolo, mi padre dijo que era un maestro demasiado estricto. Ahora se encuentra en las montañas—. Pan lo había detectado por el Ki demasiado fácil, puesto qué sabía en que lugares iba a meditar el nameku.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil…—. Contesto. No tardaron y emprendieron el vuelo asía las montañas.

* * *

><p>n.n ahora ya esta editado, espero sea mas fácil leer así, espero y les guste.<p>

Bueno aquí se termina el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les allá gustado, por el momento va empezando así conforme valla avanzando abra mas suspenso y pues lo capítulos serán más largos ok ojala que sigan leyendo mi fic porfabor dejen review ok nos leemos…


	2. La petición y empieza el entrenamiento

**N.A:**bueno muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejan review, recuerden que este fic es como Bra ira convirtiéndo en una gran guerrera, así que los primeros capítulos no abran viajes en el tiempo, eso será como en el cuarto capitulo.

**ACLARACION:** los personajes de dragón ball ¡No me pertenecen! Son propiedad del señor AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2:** lo que se encuentra en (paréntesis) son interrupciones de autora y lo que se encuentra "_así_" son pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO REEDITADO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2 "La petición y empieza el entrenamiento"<em>

Bra y Pan alzaron el vuelo con dirección a las montañas, donde Pan localizo ha Piccolo mediante el Ki. Tardaron aproximadamente seis minutos, los cuales a las hibridas se les hicieron eternos por tan nerviosas que se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron de golpe. Piccolo se encontraba meditando cerca de una gran cascada, la fluyente agua daba una vista maravillosa.

—hola señor Piccolo, ¿Cómo esta?—. Saludo Pan ocultando su nerviosismo detrás de una gran sonrisa. Pero, quien no lo ocultaba era Bra, estaba ella muy nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos y tragando duro.

—Hump… hola Pan, Hola Bra… bien, ¿Y ustedes?—. Les contestó Piccolo con una voz neutral, abrió sus ojos y vio a ambas flotando a su altura.

—Hehe… estamos bien—. Contesto Pan sin desvanecer la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Y, a que se debe que vengan aquí?... porque no creo que solo vinieran a saludarme—. Contesto igual de neutral Piccolo, en su rostro no había rastro de expresión alguna.

—Bueno…eh…eh… eh venido a pedirle un favor, señor Piccolo—. Dijo Bra por fin. Esas simples palabras descargaron demasiada presión en ella. No es que le tuviera miedo al nameku, sino, que era simple respeto por ser uno de los guerreros que salvo la tierra, un guerrero formidable que daría la vida por lo que desearía proteger. Bra sabía unas cuantas historias sobre la mayoría de guerreros, incluidas unas cuantas que su padre le contó en sus tiempos de guerrero intergaláctico. También sabía que ese nameku había querido matar al señor Goku. Pero, eso no le sorprendía, incluso su padre relato que era su meta: matar a Goku, muchas personas querían hacerlo, no había de qué sorprenderse. Ella quería ser parte de esas historias, quería sentir esa misma adrenalina que sentían todos los guerreros Z al pelear…eso lo deseaba.

— ¿Y, cuál es ese favor que quieres que haga?—. El tono neutral del habla de Piccolo no le ayudaba en nada, absolutamente en nada. Sus nervios incrementaban en cada segundo, sentía el desenfrenado latir de su corazón, comenzaba a transpirar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Su padre se avergonzaría de ella si se entera que flaqueo con tan sólo pedir el favor de que la entrenasen. Era la princesa de los saiyajines, una de las descendientes directas de la casa real de Vegetasei; tenía que mantenerse firme en sus decisiones, jamás tenía que retroceder en alguna decisión ya tomada.

—Bu-Bueno…yo, que… Pues. Viene porque… ¡Quisiera que me entrenara!—. Era verdad que Bra se encontraba nerviosa. Eso no lo negaba. Incluso dijo lo ultimo gritando, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos tomaron un tono blanquecino, señal de que no permitía que la sangre fluyera. Pan no podía decirle al señor Piccolo lo que Bra quería. Las dos compartían ese mismo deseo de lucha. Pero, Bra era la que deseaba en ese momento entrenar con el nameku, volverse fuerte. Pan sólo la podía ayudar con su compañía, saber que Pan la apoyaba era un grato sentimiento de alegría.

—hahaha… ¿y, eso por qué?—. Al escuchar primero la risa de Piccolo, sintió los pelos de punta, su cuerpo se puso rígido. ¿Eso por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella quería luchar, saber que se siente tener una batalla. ¿Pero por qué esas mismas palabras no salían de su boca? Era tan difícil expresarse de esa manera tan liberal. Suspiro para tranquilizarse, sólo tenía que completar alguna oración coherente que pudiera entender el nameku sobre sus deseos de lucha.

—Bueno, es que hace meses he querido comenzar a entrenar — se felicito mentalmente por no haber tartamudeado al hablar—, iba a decirle a mi padre…, pero él tiene un nivel muy alto, sería solamente un estorbo para sus entrenamientos. Y, al saber que usted entreno a Son Gohan cuando sólo era un crio, creí que podría entrenarme a mí también, para así subir un poco de nivel antes de decirle a mi padre. Y… pues, ¡así tendrá de alumna a la princesa de los saiyajin!—. Bra sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, estaba nerviosa, pero, aun así esperando una respuesta por el nameku.

—Mmm… ya veo, creo que después de todo, no pudiste ocultar tu sangre saiyajin. Pero, te diré algo primero. Veré tus capacidades y yo decidiré si vale la pena entrenarte oh no ¿Estás de acuerdo?—. Preguntó, Bra asintió con la cabeza aliviada—Y… ¿supongo que tu padre no sabe que estas aquí?

—Emmm… no. No sabe y, por el momento no quiero que se entere, hasta que yo tenga un cierto nivel—. Esperaba que el nameku la entendiera. Bra quería primero subir de nivel para que después su padre se entere, no quería defraudarlo y que se avergonzara de ella por ser una debilucha.

—De acuerdo, aunque pensé que saldrías a tu madre. También eres muy inteligente, incluso puedes ser más que Trunks… pero eso ya es de familia—. Dijo Piccolo mirando una reacción de Bra, ha ver si llegase a cambiar de opinión. Pero fue en vano, puesto que era igual de testaruda que su madre cuando se obsesionaba con algo.

—Bueno…es verdad que se me facilita mucho la mecánica…pero, no me llama mucho la atención, aunque también he tenido unos proyectos en la corporación capsula sin que mi madre se entere —. Exclamo Bra ya más tranquila, era ya una carga menos al saber que el nameku había accedido a entrenarla, aunque no completamente.

—De acuerdo… sólo sería que ¿Cuándo puedes iniciar el entrenamiento, si es que decido entrenarte?—. Preguntó el nameku posando su penetrante mirada en el delgado y delicado cuerpo de la peliazul. Bra al sentir esa mirada neutral, quiso que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo instante, que se abriera un enorme agujero y la llevara algún lugar tranquilo. Sólo que ese deseo no se le cumpliría.

—Mañana, a eso de las 4:00 de la tarde… ¿Está bien?—. Deseaba, anhelaba Bra que el nameku accediera el horario que quería, puesto que no sabía exactamente si el señor Piccolo tenía otras cosas más importantes qué hacer a esa hora.

—De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema—. Un peso menos encima en los hombros de la peliazul. Las dos hibridas al escuchar tales palabras suspiraron aliviadas, pues, el plan de convencer al nameku iba a la perfección. En la mente de las dos no había más que cavidad de la suerte que creían tener, ya que al parecer, el señor Piccolo se lo había tomado bastante bien a pesar de que el nameku no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si alguna saiyajin que no fuese de la familia de Goku entrenara o no. Pues, sabía que esas guerreras no interferirían con los guerreros Z a la hora de proteger a la tierra si no tenían el poder determinado— Pero tienes que tener un traje de combate ¿De acuerdo?.

—Oh, de acuerdo…, podría construir uno igual cómo los de mi padre para entrenar—. Dijo Bra en un tono apenas audible.

—Bueno señor Piccolo, nosotras nos vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde—. Interrumpió Pan para que su amiga de cabellera azulada dejase de estar tan nerviosa, pues, incluso se notaba en sus pupilas lo inquieta que estaba con la presencia del nameku. Bra entendió y suspiro aliviada, al poco tiempo ambas hibridas alzaron el vuelo para alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Pero qué alivio! no creí que se lo tomara tan bien—. Dijo Bra al percatarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el nameku las escuchase. Las dos tomaron rumbo hacia Corporación Capsula, puesto que es donde quedarían ambas chicas.

—Sí, es verdad. Tal vez oculta algo, o solamente lo hace para matar el tiempo, ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo—. Contestó Bra ya tranquila, pues, estaban ya cerca de Corporación Capsula. Cuando estuvieron ya en el patio ambas chicas, entraron enseguida. Eran ya las 5:20 de la tarde, se habían tardado más de lo que debían, pues, Bra y Pan tenían que estar ahí para la comida. Pero, lo único que reconfortaba a Bra era que su padre estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y no tendría que escuchar todo su sermón de siempre cuando no llegaba a la hora acordada. Ambas hibridas tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Quieres comer, Pan?—. Preguntó la peliazul enseguida, pues, a Bra no le gustaba comer sola por su gran apetito.

— ¡Claro, me muero de hambre!—. La pelinegra estaba que le rugía el estomago y, al mencionar la palabra comer, su estomago enseguida hacia ruidos.

Bra al sacar lo que estaba en el refrigerador, lo metió al microondas para que se calentara. Al tener ya la comida lista en la mesa, las dos medio saiyajines se dispusieron a probar bocado. La atmósfera que se había plantado en la cocina era más relajadora, pues, aunque estuviesen en total silencio, el ambiente no era para nada incomodo, y más al saber que casi nadie se encontraba en Corporación Capsula, ya que la madre de Bra y Trunks se fueron a una reunión de la empresa, su padre estaba en la cámara de gravedad y, era como si no estuviese en la casa, a excepción de los empleados y robots.

—Oye, Bra... ¿cómo ha estado Trunks?—. Una audible pregunta fue emitida por los labios carnosos y rojizos de la pelinegra, un imperceptible tono carmín estaba inundando las mejillas de Pan.

—Pues él ha estado bien. Ya lleva un mes sin compromiso con alguna chica. Yo que tú le digo lo que sientes y, eso es de ya Pan, porque si no le dices, te lo van a ganar… aunque bueno, la mayoría está tras su dinero, al menos el bobo de Trunks distingue eso—. Todas esas palabras que salieron de la cavidad bucal de Bra, hacía que la pelinegra se sonrojara más. Pues, con lo que había dicho Bra, estaba claro que estaba diciéndole que tenía que confesarse.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero recuerda que él me gana por trece años, yo solo soy una cría para el…— dijo Pan un poso desanimada—, ¿tú crees que se fije en mí?

— ¡Oh, vamos Pan! ¿Qué no te acuerdas de una ex novia de Trunks? creo que se llamaba Suki, ellos se llevaban nueve años, no creo que le afecte salir contigo que se llevan trece— dijo Bra haciendo que la cara de Pan se iluminara por unos segundos, pero, enseguida frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero cómo no acordarme de esa bruja, arrastrada, mendiga pelo de estropajo, arpía, pediche…

—Bu-Bueno esa— Bra se puso un poco nerviosa por el arranque de celos que tubo Pan—; peo al grano, a lo que me refiero es que Trunks creyó que ella lo amaba, pero no era así, se dejaron cuando se había dado cuenta mi hermano, ósea que Trunks quiere a una persona que lo ame, lo apoye y lo comprenda—exclamaba Bra—, y tu eres una de esas que Trunks busca, así que si nunca le dices, ¡Nunca. Óyeme. Nunca lo sabrás!—. Al haber terminado Bra se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! pero es que aún no estoy lista…, además, tú estás igual con mi tío Goten—. Exclamó Pan con el ceño fruncido.

— Pues déjame decirte que no, Goten es cómo un amor platónico. Además, él está saliendo con Pares—. Se defendió la peliazul.

—Bueno, lo siento… es verdad, nuestros casos son totalmente distintos, creo que me pase— reconoció Pan enseguida cuando Bra se defendió, pues, ella era la única enamorada. — Bueno, Bra, ya me tengo que ir, ya van hacer las 7:00—. Pan se levantó de la silla al igual que Bra.

—De acuerdo— contestó Bra—; ten, aquí están las cosas que compramos—Bra le entrego una capsula donde habían aguardado todas las cosas que le compro Bra ha Pan.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. Adiós —. Se despidió Pan, saliendo de la Corporación Capsula. Alzó el vuelo para poder ir a su casa y descansar del atareado día de compras que tuvo con su amiga de azulina mirada.

La joven Bra se quedó yaciente en la cocina.

—Ahh — suspiró Bra —; bueno, mañana será un día duro —. Se dijo a sí misma la hibrida saiyajin mientras caminaba a su habitación, para disfrutar ese esperado y seguramente glorioso día de entrenamiento, la sonrisa en esos delgados labios no se hizo esperar, esas pupilas azules brillaron de una manera tan hermosa e indescriptible.

[…]

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, la joven de azulada cabellera se levantó para dirigirse al instituto. Se dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme de clases, que consiste en una falda corta de color azul turquesa, con líneas grises y verdes en forma de cuadros, una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones, unos zapatos negros con unas medias ha más arriba de la rodilla color negras y, su corbata de color azul igual que su falda. Se peino una coleta, dejándose un flequillo, al haber terminado de arreglarse se dispuso a bajar para desayunar.

—Hola mamá —. Saludó Bra a su progenitora que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

— ¡Hola cariño! ya te vas al instituto ¿Verdad? —. Preguntó Bulma mientras Bra asentía energéticamente con la cabeza —; yo no estaré, tengo que ir a otra junta de la empresa y llegaré cómo a las 10:00 de la noche, no quiero que te portes mal ¿de acuerdo? —. Le dijo Bulma acercado el almuerzo de su hija, este era un enorme plato con bastante cantidad de alimento.

—Okey mami, no te preocupes "_si supieras mamá…, según tu las chicas somos muy delicadas"_ —. Dijo Bra mientras también pensaba que su madre no sabía absolutamente nada de su entrenamiento.

—Okey cariño, entonces ya me voy… cuídate, de todos modos Trunks estará aquí. Adiós —. Se despidió la progenitora de Bra, dándole un beso en la frente y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La joven de azulada cabellera miró el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared de la cocina, dándose cuenta que era bastante tarde y podría llegar retrasada a sus clases. Eran las 7:30 y ella entraba a las 8:00 de la mañana; estaba ella segura, tenía que darse prisa. Su delicada mano tomó la mochila que yacía en una silla a lado de ella, se dispuso a salir para poder llegar a su instituto, estaba en el cuarto bimestre, no faltaba mucho para que pasase a la preparatoria, eso quería decir que no tardaría en salir de ese instituto e ir a sus deseadas vacaciones. Alzó el vuelo enseguida para ir al colegio, no tardo demasiado porque se había ido volando, no acostumbraba hacerlo, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y no podría tomar el transporte. Aterrizó en la azotea, lo hacía cuando acostumbraba a llegar tarde.

— ¡Bra, espérame! —. Se escuchó una voz femenina que bajaba desde el cielo.

—…Ha, hola Pan, llegas temprano —. Le dijo Bra a su amiga.

— Pues no porque quise, es que mi papá me levantó… dice que tengo que ser puntual —. Sentenció Pan un poco avergonzada ya que acostumbraba llegar tarde en todas las clases.

— okey, entonces vámonos ha clases ya —. Concluyó Bra mientras las dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y se dirigieron a su aula de clases.

— Oye Pan, quiero que vayas a mi casa a las 3:30 de la tarde, sólo estará mi papá y Trunks, pues si no vas tú, no me dejaran salir sola —. Dijo Bra a la pelinegra, pues, sabía que su sobre protector padre no la dejaría salir a menos de que Pan la acompañase. Las dos entraron en el aula correspondiente, estaban en el mismo salón puesto que Bra hizo un examen para pasar de grado, ya que quería estar con su pelinegra amiga, pero, como ella era bastante inteligente no hubo ningún problema.

— De acuerdo, no hay problema ¿Pero puedo verte entrenar? —. Le preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga Bra.

— Claro Pan, incluso puedes entrenar tú también conmigo —. Bra estaba bastante feliz porque al fin estaría cumpliendo su gran deseo; entrenaría como toda saiyajin de la casa real de Vegetasei.

La pelinegra sonrió en agradecimiento, tampoco ella podía ocultar su alegría al saber que entrenaría con su mejor amiga; Bra, esa joven de cabellera azulada, personalidad tan extrovertida y en ocasiones gruñona al igual que su padre, pero tampoco podía descartar cuán arrogante era también. Anhelaba, al igual que la otra hibrida, iniciar con el entrenamiento. Así pasaron las horas de clases, platicas amenas entre ellas, sus trabajos terminados incluso en tiempo record, por algo cada una tenía a tan inteligentes padres.

— Pan entonces pasa por mí a las 3:30.

—Okey, no hay problema, estaré ahí —. Se despidieron las dos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

La joven peliazul se dirigió volando a la Corporación Capsula, no podía ocultar su felicidad, incluso no se explicaba porque de repente esos deseos de lucha; pero, de algo ella estaba muy segura, entrenaría fervientemente. Al estar volando, la joven hibrida paró de golpe, quedando en completo shock.

—"_Oh no, pero se me estaba olvidando... ¿cómo es que tendré que ocultar las heridas, raspones y moretones? oh por Kamisama, se me había olvidado…, pero bueno, con el tiempo que me queda puedo crear una crema... ¡pero ya no hay tiempo! … ¡oh ya se! iré con el maestro Carin para que me regale unas semillas, soy una genio, tengo que ir a la torre Carin rápido antes de que se entere papá que no fui directo a casa"_ —. Pensaba Bra yendo rápido hacía la torre del ermitaño.

— ¡Hola maestro Carin! —Saludó Bra cuando aterrizó en la torre, recibiendo también de saludo una sonrisa por el gato —; venía a preguntarle… ¿Si tiene semillas del ermitaño que me regale?.

— pues sólo tengo cuatro ahora ¿Las quieres…?

—Oh pues claro, con esas tendré suficiente —. Respondió la peliazul mientras recibía las semillas que le daba el gato —. Gracias maestro, tengo que irme ya, antes de que se entere mi padre… adiós. — Se despidió Bra mientras se recordaba cómo es que conoció al maestro Carin.

**_Flashback_**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamááá! —. Gritaba descontroladamente una pequeña niña peliazul. Su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta y un hermoso vestido de princesa; la pequeña Bra comenzó a correr en dirección de su madre

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —. La mujer mayor de cabellera azulada le preguntó tiernamente a su pequeña hijita, viéndola preocupada, pues, observó cómo unas pequeñas gotas saladas se escurrían por su blanquecina piel.

—…A-Allá, en mi fiesta, hay un gato que habla… —. Decía la pequeña entrecortadamente, pues, se notaba bastante aterrada la pequeña.

—Oh, cariño… pero si sólo es el maestro Carin —. Le calmó su madre mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña Bra, esta no había parado de sollozar, pero, cuando escuchó la palabra maestro, se calmo bastante.

—…Pues a mí me parece un gato común y corriente — dijo la pequeña Bra haciendo un pequeño puchero —; no se ve que tenga pinta de maestro, más bien parece fenómeno.

—Oh, vamos Bra… él ha venido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, además el es mucho mayor y tienes que tenerle respeto ¿Si cariño? — Le dijo Bulma enseguida con una sonrisa —. Vamos, que te esperan los demás invitados, recuerda que esta es tu fiesta.

— ok mami, vamos…

**_Fin del flashback _**

Bra reía al recordar cómo conoció al maestro Carin. En eso llego y aterrizó en su casa, se fue rápido a su habitación para preparar las cosas que ocupara para su entrenamiento.

—"_Muy bien, tengo que aguardar el traje que me regalo Pan para entrenar, también tengo que aguardar una semilla, no creo ocupar más de una_ _¿O sí? No, no creo que ocupe más._ _Bien, ya las encapsule tengo que esperarme a que venga Pan por mí e irnos… mientras tengo que ir a comer que me_ _muero de hambre"_ —. Pensaba Bra yendo a la cocina, donde se encontró con su hermano, Trunks.

— ¡Hola Trunks! ¿Qué tienes? —. Preguntó enseguida la peliazul, al notar que su queridísimo hermano Trunks, tenía una cara de los mil demonios —. Que cara tienes ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿He?

— Pues nada, es que anoche no dormí y me estoy muriendo de sueño —. Dijo Trunks empezando a bostezar.

— Eso te pasa por estarte tarde en esa fiesta —. Le recriminó Bra, mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

— bueno tienes razón… mejor me voy a dormir adiós — Se despidió Trunks levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida —de veras… ¿No saldrás a ningún lado hoy?

— He... Si, Pan vendrá por mí, saldremos a pasear ó a comprar ¿Por qué? —. Decía Bra un poco nerviosa, puesto que Trunks la conocía bastante bien y podía descubrir cuándo mentía.

—…nomas, es que creo que ya no voy a salir de mi habitación, quería saber en donde ibas a estar —. Le respondió Trunks a su hermana.

— No te preocupes, de todos modos estaré con Pan —. Le dijo Bra empezando a comer lo que se encontraba en la mesa por los robots.

— Okey, adiós.

—_ "Que suerte tengo, no se dio cuenta que le mentí…, bueno, creo que Trunks está tratando de encontrar a su chica ideal, va... pero no la encontrara en esas fiestas, espero que Pan se de prisa en decirle lo que siente, me encantaría que_ _fuera mi cuñada_ —. Pensaba Bra mientras veía a Trunks irse. Bra ya terminando de comer, se fue a la sala para ver la televisión y esperar a Pan —. Ah…genial no hay nada interesante —. Se dijo Bra a sí misma, aburrida. Para matar sólo el tiempo, Bra puso un canal de historia regional; mientras veía la televisión, se hizo la hora acordada para que la hibrida pelinegra llegase a su casa por ella. No tardo y el característico sonido del timbre sonó. Bra dio un brinco, tomó su capsula donde tenía sus cosas de entrenamiento y se dispuso a salir.

— ¡Hola Pan!, ya estoy ¿vámonos? — Pan asintió con la cabeza feliz mientras las dos se dispusieron alzar el vuelo para las montañas.

— claro ¿Te vas a poner el traje que te regale?

— Sí, después voy a construir uno cómo el de mi padre, sólo que diferente color, cómo un morado con negro…no lo sé.

— Se vería muy bien —Le dijo Pan —. Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa, que empezara tu entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Jijiji bueno aquí se termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, es un poco más largo que el otro así que el siguiente tratare de a serlo más largo y gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic porfa dejen review y opinen ok bye nos leemos...<strong>


	3. Este sí que es un duro entrenamiento

**N.A: **LO SIENTO de verdad es que se me fue el internet y pues apenas lo alcance a subir jiji, bueno aquí les tengo el 3 capi de este fic y solo les quería decir que revise los dos capítulos anteriores y pues me equivoque en unas cositas y les quería pedir disculpas así que este capi está todo bien y pues en este capi abra pelea yo soy nueva narrando peleas así que no me juzguen ok y lo de siempre.

**ACLARACION: **los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen! Son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2:**lo que se encuentra "_así" _son pensamientos y lo que está en (paréntesis) son interrupciones de autora.

No los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 3 "Este sí que es un duro entrenamiento"

Bra seguía a Pan, ya que se dirigían a su casa para que se cambiaran. Tardaron unos cuatro minutos en llegar, Pan abrió su casa, pero no avía nadie, porque Gohan y Videl salieron a pasear juntos.

_muy bien Bra puedes cambiarte en esta habitación_ le dijo Pan abriéndole la puerta de un cuarto.

_de acuerdo no tardare_ contesto Bra entrando a la habitación.

Bra entrando a la habitación le echo un vistazo_ "_woow, pero si es una habitación muy hermosa, supongo que esta es de_ _Videl y de Gohan, mmm bueno deja me cambio_"_ pensaba Bra, mientras se desvestía y empezaba a cambiarse. Su traje consistía en un dogi morado, un poco parecido al de Goku, pero a diferencia de este, el que tenia puesto Bra es muy femenino y se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo, resaltando mas sus curvas, y para que su pelo no la molestara, se lo agarro en una coleta y dejando su flequillo como siempre. Cuando termino decidió echarle otro vistazo a la habitación.

Mientras en la habitación de Pan.

_"_genial, me da mucho gusto que Bra haya decidido entrenar, ella aunque no lo crea tiene un gran potencial, pero lo que me preocupa es que mi padre dijo que, de ser un buen maestro también era muy estricto y duro el señor Piccolo, bueno... espero que con Bra haya una acepción, ella apenas va a empezar con su primer entrenamiento, así que se le hará muy difícil, aunque sé que no lo admitirá ella es muy orgullosa, jijiji pero espero que le vaya bien_ "_pensaba Pan mientras se cambiaba. El traje de ella consistía en otro dogi pero este es un azul rey, y también se le pegaba un poco al cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas, aunque no fuera tan voluminosa como Bra, le queda hermoso, su pelo lo tiene corto hasta sus hombros y decidió dejárselo suelto, ya terminándose de cambiar salió de su habitación.

_¡Bra, ya estoy lista!_ grito Pan desde el segundo piso y bajando las escaleras.

_yo también estoy lista Pan ¿Quieres que nos bollamos ya? Solo faltan diez minutos para las 4:00_ le dijo a Pan ya bajada de las escaleras.

_mmm está bien, es mejor irnos ya, porque no llegaremos puntuales, y el señor Piccolo se enojara y ya no nos querrá entrenar _ sentencio Pan, dirigiéndose a la salida y abriendo la puerta_ oye Bra, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además sabes volar muy bien y sabes detectar el ki, ese es un punto a tu favor.

_no estoy preocupada, se que saldrá todo bien, y es un alivio que sepa volar y detectar el ki, si no se me dificultaría mucho_ dijo Bra saliendo de la casa seguida de Pan.

_jeje de acuerdo, hay que irnos ya, el señor Piccolo se encuentra en el mismo lugar que ayer_ le dijo Pan, y las dos alzaron el vuelo, en donde se encontraba su futuro maestro.

Bra y Pan no tardaron mucho en llegar, se adelantaron cuatro minutos antes, así que no había problema en ser regañadas.

_hola señor piccolo ya llegamos_ saludo Bra a su futuro maestro_ bueno Pan también estará con nosotros, ella también quiere entrenar, no creo que haya ningún problema, porque usted ya conoce sus habilidades y es muy buena.

_ mm con ella no hay problema, puede entrenar con nosotros si quiere, pero el problema es que tu pases la prueba de entrenamiento_ le dijo el señor Piccolo, mirándola con expresión seria.

_ no se preocupe, yo pondré todo mi empeño en este entrenamiento, no se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro_ exclamaba Bra muy decidida.

_hump bueno, creo que saben que todo entrenamiento tienen que hacer calentamientos, para que faciliten los movimientos, y que cuando hagan un movimiento brusco, sean más flexibles y no se les desgarren los músculos_ explicaba el señor Piccolo a sus alumnas _ así que empiecen hacer calentamientos.

Y dicho y hecho las dos empezaron hacer flexiones estirando los músculos de las piernas y de los brazos. Pan como ya tiene experiencia lo hace mucho mejor que Bra, pero Bra no se quedaba atrás, ella aprende rápido, así que no tardo mucho en entender el royo.

_woow Bra, no lo haces nada mal he_ le dijo Pan asiendo flexiones con las piernas.

_jijiji bueno aunque no haya practicado artes marciales, yo hago ejercicio para mantenerme en forma _le dijo Bra asiendo flexiones con los brazos.

_¡Ya dejen de estar platicando y hagan más calentamientos!_ les grito el señor Piccolo a ambas.

_¡SI SEÑOR!_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron asiendo calentamientos una media hora, y Bra lo hiso mucho mejor, y Pan lo asía muy bien por experiencia.

_muy bien es suficiente de calentamientos ahora, primero tu Pan, quiero que me ataques y le muestres a Bra como se hace_ le dijo el señor Piccolo y Pan se acerco a él.

_de acuerdo señor Piccolo_ le contesto Pan.

En eso pan se puso en posición de pelea, Piccolo se quedo inmóvil esperando a que atacara

_AAA_ Pan Grito.

En un rápido movimiento lanzo una serie de puñetazos a la cara del señor Piccolo, y como era de esperarse Piccolo los esquivó fácilmente si moverse de su sitio.

Pan vio que no dio resultado, entonces salto asía tras con doble giro en el aire juntando suficiente energía para…

_¡kame hame ha!_ dijo Pan mientras el rayo de energía se dirigía asía Piccolo.

Piccolo esquivó el rayo de ki, pero se dio cuenta que de donde provenía el rayo no se encontraba Pan. En un rápido movimiento de Pan, apareció detrás de Piccolo e intento darle una patada en la espalda. Pero Piccolo leyó todos sus movimientos y apareció de repente detrás de Pan, dándole un golpe en la espalda y lanzándola lejos asía unas montañas destruyéndolas.

_"_es demasiado rápido, tengo que idear un plan, al menos para darle una buena pelea, obvio que con este nivel de pelea que tengo no lo podre derrotar, pero are que se sorprenda"_ _pensaba Pan mientras ideaba un plan pero…

___¡JAMÁS BAJES TU GUARDIA, NO IMPORTA EL DOLOR QUE SIENTAS!___ le grito Piccolo acercándose para golpear a Pan.

_¡¿Pero qué?!_ se pregunto Piccolo, ya que cuando golpeo a Pan esta desapareció eso quería decir que…

_ Jaja no se dio cuenta que use la técnica de la ilusión_ le dijo otra ilusión de Pan.

_ Jaja, muy bien Pan incluso ocultaste tu ki para que no te encontrara, pero eso no te va a funcionar conmigo_ le hiso saber a Pan.

Aunque Pan haya tomado a su favor de que no haya mucha visibilidad, ya que se estrello en las montañas y levanto mucho polvo, evitando ver con claridad. Pan aprovecho para hacer la técnica de la ilusión, asiendo desaparecer su ki, pero Piccolo aunque no haya visto, se dio cuenta que desapareció su ki, aun así se sorprendió de que haya aprendido esa técnica, pero pudo sentir la mas mínima ráfaga de viento que hiso Pan al moverse, así que el pudo saber cuáles eran sus movimientos y se dirigió a donde estaba la verdadera Pan.

Piccolo se dirigía a ella, golpeándole el rostro, asiendo que casi callera al suelo, pero Piccolo le dio una patada en la espalda antes de que callera, lanzándola lejos hacia arriba, Pan no pudo evitar que la golpearan ya se sentía débil por el golpe antes recibido, no podía golpear o realizar cualquier técnica, así que lo mejor que podía hacer es esquivar los golpes _"_tengo que tratar que no me golpe en partes vitales de mi cuerpo, si así me está tratando a mí, Bra correrá la misma suerte"__ pensaba Pan mientras seguía volando asía arriba, pero no le duro el gusto de seguir pensando, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, que arriba, enfrente de ella se encontraba Piccolo. La golpeo lanzándola directamente al suelo, en tan solo milésimas de segundos. Pan ya no podía mas, se sentía demasiado débil como para seguir con el combate, estaba ya demasiado herida y eso lo pudo notar Piccolo.

_Esto estuvo muy bien Pan me sorprende que hallas aprendido la técnica de ilusión, si sigues así serás una gran guerrera_ le dijo Piccolo_ ¡Bra! ¿Qué has traído para curar las heridas?_ le pregunto el señor Piccolo, pero Bra estaba en shock, porque apenas alcanzo ver los movimientos que realizaron_ ¡Bra te estoy hablando! _le grito Piccolo.

_he… ¿Qué?_ alcanzó a decir Bra.

_ Que ¿Qué has traído para curar las heridas?_ le volvió a preguntar Piccolo.

_bueno, traje solo una semilla del ermitaño, no traje las demás_ le respondió Bra.

_mmm de acuerdo entonces, parte la semilla a la mitad y dásela, solo le currara las heridas y recuperara poco ki _ le ordeno Piccolo.

_ Está bien_ le dijo Bra partiendo la semilla y dándosela a Pan, esta se recupero, aunque un poco débil.

_woow Pan estuviste genial, aunque fue muy rápido, apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que hicieron_ le dijo Bra.

_ ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, pero aun me falta mejorar_ le contesto Pan levantándose y sacudiendo su traje_ además, creo que tienes que empezar a preparar, ya te toca_ le dijo a Bra.

_sí, creo que tienes razón_ le contesto Bra poniéndose nerviosa, pero lo más raro es que, no se explicaba porque le daban ansias empezar cuanto antes.

_Muy bien Bra, es mejor que te prepares, como tú no sabes artes marciales, se te ara más difícil... anda chiquilla_ le dijo Piccolo asiendo que Bra se preparara.

Bra se sentía pésima, sentía en el fondo de su orgullo que estaba siendo quebrado, nadie a nadie ni siquiera su padre, le permitía que la llamasen chiquilla, ella era lo suficientemente grande y ella no permitiría que la llamasen Chiquilla jamás por ningún concepto, dejaría que le dijesen así y que saliera ileso de esta, antes le hubiera dicho a su padre que le diera una paliza, pero esta vez no se iba a dar el lujo, ella tenía que tratar de defenderse por sí misma, es por eso que Bra decidió entrenar, ella ya no quería depender de nadie para que la protegieran, así que iba a dar lo mejor de sí, para cumplir su meta de volverse una gran guerrera y que su padre se enorgulleciera de ella, y sea digna de llevar el título de princesa de los sayayin, así que Bra empezó a prepararse su mirada estaba asombresida por lo mencionado antes.

_prepárate, sentirás lo que es el verdadero dolor NIÑA_ le dijo Piccolo, pero este se confió y no se percato del movimiento que hiso Bra y le propino un verdadero golpe en toda la geta.

_¡YO YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!_le grito una furiosa Bra y fuera de sus casillas, antes no dijo nada lo de chiquilla, pero recalcar y decirle que era una niña, la saco de sus cabales.

_"_muy bien mi plan va funcionando, are que se enfade lo suficiente, y que de lo mejor de sí, así podre saber si tiene un buen potencial y si vale la pena entrenarla o no, todo sayayin cuando se enoja expulsa su verdadero poder_"_ pensaba piccolo, mientras se retiraba de donde se encontraba Bra.

_¡No permitiré que me llame niña! ya soy lo suficientemente grande ¡YA SOY TODA UNA SEÑORITA! _ le gritaba Bra aun furiosa.

Pan no lo podía creer ella que tiene un nivel más alto que Bra, no le pudo dar ni un golpe, y Bra ya le dio uno en pleno rostro._ _"no, no puede ser, a lo mejor el señor Piccolo se dejo golpear debe ser eso, aunque Bra fue muy rápida, puede ser que el señor Piccolo se haya confiado y no puso atención a Bra, y esta lo golpeo, bueno pueden ser muchas cosas, mejor deja sigo viendo la pelea_, si eso"_ pensaba una incrédula Pan.

_ ja, eso le llamas golpe, ni me distes cosquillas, y te haces llamar princesa de los sayayin _se burlaba Piccolo.

Pero Bra no lo podía creer, nadie le avía dicho semejantes cosas, incluso a Trunks le dolían sus golpes, ella le aria saber que es digna princesa de vegetasei y se lo demostraría, que ella es la princesa de los sayayin.

_¡¿Qué?! Ya veremos _ le gritaba aun mas furiosa Bra, y volando a toda velocidad que podía hasta el señor Piccolo para golpearlo, aunque Bra no haya practicado artes marciales sabia como dar unos cuantos golpes.

_jaja ¡eres muy lenta! _ le dijo Piccolo, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y luego una patada en la cara lanzándola a unas montañas destruyéndolas por completo.

Bra se sentía tan frustrada, no podía creer que no le haya dolido su golpe, entre más lo pensaba mas se enfadaba y mas quería darle una paliza.

_"_Pero este se va a enterar… ¡¿QUÉ?! no, no mi traje, está roto, tan lindo que se me veía, no lo puedo creer lo ha roto, no...__me las va a pagar_"_ pensaba Bra mientras veía su ropa echas trisas, a ella le encantaba ese traje y sin que ella se diera cuenta su nivel de pelea aumento a 2000 unidades y de esto solo se percato Piccolo y Pan, Bra estaba demasiado molesta como para prestarle atención a su ki.

_¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ha roto mi traje _gritaba Bra a los cuatro vientos.

Piccolo se sentía satisfecho, logro hacer enfadar lo suficiente a Bra.

_"_bueno entonces si baldra la pena entrenarla, mm aunque es muy temperamental, y a lo que veo, no le gusta que la llamen niña o chiquilla y menos le gusta que destruyan su ropa, jaja bueno ya he decidido que la entrenare, para ser una chica que nunca ha practicado artes marciales tenga un nivel de 2000 unidades, es algo bueno, a lo mejor será lo de su sangre sayayin, mm me imagino lo que puede aumentar si empieza a entrenar, tal vez llegue a ser una de las guerreras z"_ _pesaba Piccolo tomando ya la decisión de entrenar a Bra_ vamos niña, no tengo todo tu tiempo, luego te lamentas lo de tu ropa, ahora empieza a atacarme de nuevo _gritaba Piccolo, volando encima de las rocas, en donde se encontraba Bra.

Bra estaba demasiado furiosa, solo quería hacerlo pagar por lo de su hermoso traje, entonces ella alzo el vuelo y se topo cara a cara con el señor Piccolo.

_voy hacer que pague lo de mi ropa_ le decía Bra con una vos tétrica y lúgubre. (Error jamás te metas con una chica y su ropa XD)

_Entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz ¡NIÑA! _le dijo Piccolo remarcando lo de niña, pero Bra estaba demasiado molesta y lo único que quería era golpearle.

_AAA_ grito Bra dando una serie de puñetazos y de patadas, ninguno llegaba al lugar donde quería, todos los golpes los esquivaba como si no fueran nada, eso la enfurecía aun más y su nivel de pelea aumento 2500 unidades de golpe, Piccolo mantenía su nivel bajo ya que si lo aumentaba podría matarla, pero decidió que ya era suficiente, midió su fuerza y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándola inconsciente.

_Pan dale la semilla para que se cure_ le ordeno Piccolo dándole la inconsciente Bra.

_Está bien_ le contesto y empezó a darle pequeñas cachetadas a Bra para sé que despertara_ Bra despierta, Bra vamos anda levanta_ le dijo a Bra y esta empezó poco a poco abrir los ojos _anda comete este pedazo de semilla.

_mm ¿Qué…Qué paso?_ le pregunto.

_bueno, ahorita te cuento primero come esto_ le dijo dándole la semilla, Bra se recupero enseguida aunque un poco débil.

_ hay no, pero mírame estoy hecha un asco, y mira mi traje está roto, lo bueno que ya no tengo los raspones_ decía Bra casi para sí misma.

_mm bueno creo que salió muy bien, a Pan la entrenare, a ti por igual, a lo que veo cuando te enfadas aumentas tu nivel de pelea_ empezó a decir Piccolo a ambas.

_óigame pues usted me hiso enfadar_ sentencio Bra ya más tranquila, pero se le notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_si ya lo sé, solamente lo hice para que expulsara tu poder, además debes estar feliz, entrenare a ambas_ le hiso saber Piccolo.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Eso quiere decir que pase la prueba?_ le pregunto y Piccolo asintió con la cabeza_ woow entonces nos veremos igual mañana a las 4:00_le dijo Bra_ y tu Pan tienes que ir por mi diario a la misma hora para venirnos juntas a entrenar.

_está bien, pero creo que ya es tarde, si no vamos a tu casa, tu papa es capaz de venir por ti_ sentencio Pan. Bra asintió con la cabeza.

_está bien, entonces nos vamos señor Piccolo, hasta mañana_ y las dos se despidieron alzando el vuelo, ya eran las 7:45, era tarde así que las dos volaron tranquilas asía c.c, ya que no tenían todas sus energías.

_oye Bra, como le aremos para que tu padre no se entere, aunque no lo creas, tu nivel aumenta y tu padre se percatara de eso y además las semillas no nos duraran para siempre_ le hiso saber a Bra un poco preocupada.

_bueno lo del ki no te preocupes que eso lo tengo arreglado, aunque no lo creas, mama me construyo un ocultador de ki, en forma de pulsera y un remplazador de ki... mmm... te diré como paso

_**flashback**_

_oye papi, quería pedirte un favor_ decía una Bra de 13 años.

_hee ¿Qué quieres princesa?_ le contesto Vegeta y este siguió comiendo.

_bueno, veras, es que un chico de mi clase que se llama Alex me invito a salir y quería pedirte que si me dejabas salir, es mañana.

_COF COF COF_ Vegeta se estaba extraguñando con la carne que estaba comiendo _ ¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que NO.

_Pero papá, solo me invito a salir, no voy hacer nada malo, yo me portare bien, por favor papá_ le suplico Bra poniendo Ojitos de cachorrito.

_claro que no, no permitiré eso, está claro... mañana no saldrás a ninguna parte.

_pero papi…

_pero nada, solo tienes 13, tal vez en unos 10 años más.

_!¿QUÉ?!_grito Bra sin darse cuenta.

_no me pidas eso, no te dejare ir, así que adiós_ sentencio Vegeta volviendo a comer.

Bra no sabía que hacer, a Alex ya le avía dicho que si, además solo eran amigos, aunque sea muy guapo, su pelo es negro, es mucho más alto que ella y sus ojos verdes tan profundos , pero ahora no tenía ni idea de que hacer_ _"claro le diré a mi mamá, tal vez lo convenza... si mi mamá si me dejara ir jiji, deja me doy prisa no creo que dure poco convenciéndolo"_ _pensaba Bra, mientras se dirigía en donde se encontraba su madre. Bulma estaba en su laboratorio así que Bra entro.

_mamá, necesito decirte algo_ dijo Bra un poco nerviosa.

_hee si cariño ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunto Bulma, dejando el proyecto que estaba asiendo y miro a su hija.

_bueno es que un chico me invito a salir y…

_¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es genial, es lindo ¿Cierto?_ empezó a interrogar su madre.

_si mamá y mucho pero ese no es el problema…

_un problema ¿Y cuál problema es?_ Bulma seguía cuestionando a su hija.

_es que le dije a papá y se enojo y dijo que no saldré mañana por ningún concepto, y además a Alex ya le dije que si_ le dijo Bra a ver si su madre tenía una solución.

_mm bueno eso será un problema… Ya se, lo tengo te construiré un ocultador de ki para que tu padre no se dé cuenta y también un remplazador de ki para que piense que estas en casa… si eso are, porque no importa lo que le diga a tu padre, es un terco_ sentencio Bulma.

_ ¿Enserio? Eso es genial, pero será mañana, no creo que alcances ¿o sí?_ le pregunto Bra visiblemente más nerviosa.

_jajaja pero claro que la podre construir, tú tienes de madre a la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del universo soy la gran Bulma Brief_ dijo lo ultimo para sí misma.

Así Bulma y Bra empezaron a construir lo que necesitaban, Bulma lo creo en forma de pulsera para que no se notara, el remplasador de ki lo construyo en forma de cajita musical, para cuando Bra lo quisiera seguir utilizando, tardaron unas 3 horas en hacerlo pero lo terminaron.

_woow mama, esta genial no puedo sentir mi ki, lo siento en esa cajita, así podre salir sin que papa se entere_ dijo muy contenta y satisfecha Bra

_**Fin del flashback **_

_jeje entonces lo del ki no abra problema, solo será lo de las semillas, recuerda que entrenamos diario, no podemos gastar una diaria.

_si eso también lo estuve pensando, tengo planeado hacer una crema para las heridas, para que cicatricen rápido, estuve pensando y bueno, tal vez use las tres semillas que nos quedan para hacer la crema, usare unos cuantos ingredientes y medicamentos y, también pondré las semillas, las desbaratare y las pondré como otro ingrediente, pero solamente curaran y no te harán recuperar la energía, así que solamente nos servirán para curar heridas_ le explicaba a Pan.

_por Kami-sama, Bra eres muy inteligente, bueno entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparnos. Ya tenemos resuelto lo de tu ki y lo de tus heridas, aunque ¿Cuánto va a durar esa crema?

_bueno hice mis cálculos y, como las usaremos las dos, nos duraran aproximadamente un mes, lo máximo_ le respondió Bra frunciendo el entrecejo_ así que cada mes, más o menos tenemos que ir con el maestro Carin, no creo que se niegue a regalarnos semillas.

_Entonces creo que tenemos todo… ¡Alto! También nos falta lo de los trajes_ le recordó, parando bruscamente el vuelo.

_heee… ¿Qué? No te preocupes, yo construiré trajes de entrenamiento, los are con una tela especial, serán mucho más resistentes, así nos durara mas la ropa de entrenamiento_ le respondió Bra también parando el vuelo.

_o entonces está todo bien _le dijo a Bra, en eso las dos llegaron a c.c, ya eran las 8:06.

Bra y Pan entraron a c.c, Bra fue al laboratorio de su madre y tomo las cosas que necesitaba para fabricar los trajes y la crema, Pan espero en la habitación de Bra.

Bra fabricaba los trajes, pero a diferencia de los de su padre, estos son de color morados y negro, el numero de trajes son seis,que son tres para ella y tres para Pan. La crema le salió muy bien y como se lo esperaba solo curaba las heridas, ya eran las 10:30 así que Pan tenía que irse.

_ Bueno Bra me tengo que ir, mis padres no tardaran en llegar a mi casa, ellos llegaran a las 11:00, así que adiós_ se despidió Pan levantándose de la cama y tomando sus tres trajes.

_de acuerdo, no hay problema, recuerda que esta será nuestra rutina de diario, tienes que pasar por mí a las 3:30_le recordó Bra con un brillo en sus ojos y abriéndole la puerta.

_no te preocupes, bueno adiós, ha y por cierto, me saludas a Trunks_ le dijo Pan poniéndose roja y empezar a irse.

_ jiji está bien Pan, adiós_ se despidió Bra, cerrando la puerta de su habitación _ bueno esta será mi rutina, hasta que cambie, cuando salga de vacaciones_ hablaba Bra sola y acostándose en su cama.

Entonces Bra callo rendida, en los brazos de Morfeo, ella ya tenia a un maestro así que empezaría a entrenar, pero tenía un presentimiento que algo iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina el 3 capitulo jiji espero que les valla gustando este fic ok, dejen review sigan opinando<p>

Ok nos leemos ...


	4. Visita inesperada

**N.A: **perdón por subirlo ahora es que tenia asuntos familiares y pues tenía que arreglarlos. Como les dije abría viajes en el tiempo, solo que para no confundirlos a Trunks del futuro lo llamare mirai Trunks ok, y muchísimas gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic y gracias a los que me dejan review jiji como a _**Luis Carlos y bumitaouji **_muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar review y lo de siempre.

**ACLARACION: **los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen!  Son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2: **lo que se encuentra "_así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparece [**…] **es cambio de escenario.

Lo que esta subrayado  son llamadas telefónicas.

Y lo que esta entre (paréntesis) son interrupciones de autora.

Ok no los entretengo más y los dejo leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 4 "visita inesperada"

Era una mañana tranquila, sin preocupaciones, Bra que estaba acostada en su cama, se preguntaba muchas cosas, como ¿Qué hacer en vacaciones? Seguro que seguiría entrenando, pero ¿Cómo? Sin que su padre su madre o su hermano se enteraran , ya tenía suficiente que Pan la cubriera, levantarían sospechas, no sospechaban que entrenaran, pero se les asía raro que fuera muy a menudo con Pan, tal vez se imaginaban que salía con chicos o que ya tenía novio, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué su familia no sospechaba que ella entrenaba?, ni se les pasaba por la cabeza, ¿tan superficial la creían?, no podían creer que se podía volver una chica independiente, aun que tuviera catorce, es terca y testaruda, arreglaba las cosas por su propia cuenta, resolvía sus problemas sin pedír ayuda, aunque fuera hija de papi, su padre sabia cuando necesitaba ayuda, y aunque necesitara ayuda, ella tenía sus mañas para resolver hasta el más duro problema, por algo es de la familia briefs, ella heredo la gran inteligencia, pero ese no era el problema , toda su familia creía que era una inútil, su madre pensaba que no era lo suficientemente inteligente, solo unas cuantas personas lo sabían como Pan y Piccolo eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera inteligencia de Bra, su madre sabía que era inteligente, pero no hasta el nivel de su madre y su hermano, aun que no fuera cierto, ella no quería que su madre se enterara, sabía que su madre explotaría todo su potencial, pero ella no se interesaba en la tecnología, solo cuando la necesitaba. En el caso de entrenar era muy distinto, aunque no tanto, sabía que su padre la quería entrenar, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué su padre no se esforzaba por convencer a su mama? Acaso ¿el esperaba a que ella se lo pidiera? Sabía que su padre la quería, pero a su manera, le mostraba cariño, pero a su manera, la apoyaba pero a su manera ¿Por qué no tenía un padre normal? Pero no le molestaba que su padre fuera anormal, al contrario, le gustaba que fuera distinto a los demás papas, eso no quería decir que era un fenómeno, cuando su padre intento convencer a su madre, terminaron peleados una semana, ¿pero para hablar de la reconciliación? POR DIOS, se escuchaban por toda la casa, Bra tubo pesadillas por un mes, aun tenía demasiada inocencia en ese entonces, tal vez su madre lo convenció de alguna forma, si ella desidia entrenar, es porque ella quería y no por ser obligada por su padre como lo hiso con Trunks, siempre decía que un hijo de primera clase es mejor que uno de tercera, aunque Bra hiciera notar que no le importaba lo de las clases, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba ser de primera y no una cualquiera, si no la mismísima princesa de los sayayin. Y aquí está pensando en todo, y preguntándose lo que aria, tenía un presentimiento, pero no para mal, se sentía indecisa, pero no sobre el entrenamiento, si no lo de su familia, lo que pensaban de ella, lo que ella les asía creer que era, ella ocultaba su verdadera personalidad ante su familia, se sentía como una hipócrita, pero así lo dejaría hasta que llegara el momento de contarlo, así que decidió que le diría a su padre cuando se convirtiera en súper sayayin , y sobre su inteligencia, eso, quería que no se enteraran, ella le gustan las artes marciales y puto, ella tiene la decisión de que a ser con su propia vida. Así que sin estarle dando vueltas al asunto, decidió levantarse, se dejo su piyama y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, hoy es su primer día de vacaciones, así que para ir a entrenar usaría la pulsera ocultadora de ki y el remplazador de ki.

_hola familia_ saludo a Bulma y a Trunks_ y ¿en donde esta papa?_ les pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

_ Bueno cariño como veras, ayer tu padre y Goku se fueron a entrenar, y pues está muy herido, y tu padre está en la habitación descansando, sabes lo terco que es tu padre sobre sus entrenamientos, así que pues ni hablar_ le comento Bulma, sirviéndole el desayuno, aunque tuviera robots le gustaba servir el desayuno.

_mm ya veo y ¿el señor Goku como esta?_ pregunto Bra empezando a almorzar, ignorando que ya sabia eso.

_ pues te aseguro que no muy bien_ intervino Trunks.

_ bueno no creo que sea de sorprenderse ¿cada mes o cada dos semanas tienen combates y eso no?_ comento Bra metiendo un pedazo de carne a su boca.

_jaja, pues sí, creo que ya es costumbre…

_ ¿PERO QUE?_ gritaron los tres al ver a Vegeta bajando a almorzar todo herido.

_pero vegeta, ¿Qué estas asiendo? ¡SIGUES SIENDO UN MONO ESTUPIDO! Aun estas herido_ gritaba histérica Bulma.

_ Ho pero cállate mujer gritona, no aguanto estar tanto tiempo en cama.

_ Vegeta pero esto te va hacer daño ¿Qué no entiendes?_ iban a empezar con sus peleas matutinas pero…

_ ten papi, esto es una crema que cicatriza y cura todo enseguida_ le dijo Bra, entregándole el pomito, ya no le quedaba mucho así que decidió dársela, pero ya tenia su escusa, Vegeta la uso y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

_ ¿pero cómo es que tienes esto mocosa?_ quiso saber Vegeta.

_ pues_ Bra frunció el entrecejo por lo antes mencionado_ es de Pan, como ya no le quedaba mucho, pues me lo dio, es que hace unos días tenia tacones y pues me torcí mi tobillo y Pan me la dio para que me curara_ le mintió Bra, sabía que su padre odiaba estar en cama aun que estuviera herido, pero sabía que no aria caso y lo único que ganaría es estarse lastimando, así que no pasaba nada en darle la poca que le quedaba en ese frasco, todavía le quedaba otro así que no abría problema .

_ Pero esto cura demasiado rápido ¿Cómo es que lo consiguió?_ le pregunto Vegeta confundido, ya que en cuanto se lo puso, lo curo enseguida pero sin restablecer su ki.

_ ha pues yo que sé, luego le preguntas_ sentencio Bra volviendo a comer.

_ va pues esa chiquilla sabe que ponerse para curarse, debe salir muy herida en sus entrenamientos_ dijo Vegeta.

_oye papa si estas curado eso quiere decir que ¿seguirás entrenando?_ quiso saber Trunks.

_ así es mocoso, jaja ya estoy mucho mejor, ya me imagino cómo debe de estar Kakaroto_ se burlaba Vegeta.

[...]

_ ¡AAA! No Milk, por favor, me duele_ suplicaba el pobre Goku.

_ya deja de llorar Goku y ponte quieto mientras te curo, ay te andas peleando con el salvaje de vegeta, así que ¡TE AGUANTAS!_ le gritaba Milk, lavándole las heridas con alcohol.

_ Pero es que me duele_ decía Goku casi a puto de llorar.

_ ¡ya basta abuelito! Compórtate como lo que eres ¡un guerrero! Y deja de llorar_ le gritaba Pan.

_muy bien Goku, date la vuelta para curarte la otra parte_ le ordeno Milk.

_pero Milk, mejor déjalo así_ le suplicaba de nuevo Goku.

_!NI HABLAR! Date la vuelta_ le volvió a gritar Milk.

_si cariño_ dijo Goku, la verdad aunque fuera el hombre más fuerte, le temía a su mujer.

_listo Goku_ le dijo Milk al terminar, duro unos diez minutos curando la otra parte, obviamente aguantando los lloriqueos de Goku.

_ ¿pero qué?_ se pregunto Goku, al sentir un ki muy conocido que no sentía desde ya treinta años.

[...]

5 Minutos antes de c.c

_jajaja Trunks ¿seguro que no te estás asiendo gay? Jajaja ya llevas tres o más meses sin ninguna relación _ se burlaba abiertamente Bra, con grandes carcajadas.

_ pero que cosas dices Bra, claro que no, como se te ocurren semejantes cosas, una cosa es ser gay, y otra cosa es estar buscando a una chica que de verdad ame_ le gritaba Trunks todo rojo, lo raro era que todos estaban en familia( cuando me refiero a todos se incluye Vegeta).

_ Si claro, jajaja, y yo me lo creo he, además en esas fiestas que vas, jamás la vas a encontrar_ le recriminaba Bra.

_ óyeme pero…

No alcanzo a decir Trunks, porque se escucho un estruendo en el jardín, casi todos se sobresaltaron y corrieron afuera, en donde se escucho el sonido.

_ ¿pero qué? ¿Y este porque vino?_ se pregunto Vegeta así mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Ante la atónita mirada de Bra y Trunks, vegeta y Bulma estaban más tranquilos, como si ya supieran quien era, esta era una extraña maquina amarilla, parecía una araña, sobresalto a Bra cuando la maquina se abrió, no lo podía creer, los ojos se le desorbitaron, la boca la tenía abierta y no le salía ni un sonido de ella, no lo podía creer ¿era Trunks? No, porque Trunks lo tenía alado eso quería decir que… es su hermano del futuro, mirai Trunks, oyó hablar de él pero no creyó conocerlo, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué asía aquí?

_hola e ...

_ Por kami-sama, pero cuanto tiempo, mírate cuanto as crecido, ya eres todo un hombre, y muy atractivo_ interrumpió Bulma, con la mirada cristalina, acercándose a mirai Trunks y abrasándolo, mirai Trunks correspondió enseguida el abrazo.

_ hola mama, si cuanto tiempo ha pasado_ saludo mirai Trunks.

_ ¿y a que has venido? ¿Todo sigue en orden?_ pregunto de repente Vegeta, arrugando el entrecejo.

_ he… ¿Qué? A no te preocupes papa, todo sigue en orden en el futuro, es que solamente he venido de visita.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar? _pregunto Bulma, al fin soltándolo.

_solo unos meses, dos o tres_ respondió Mirai Trunks.

_ Ho por kami-sama ¿El es mi hermano del futuro?_ pregunto Bra a todos, aun con los ojos como platos.

_y ¿Quien eres tu?_ pregunto mirai Trunks, acercándose a Bra.

_ Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti_ contesto Bra con los brazos en jarra.

_mm de acuerdo, mi nombre es mirai Trunks y ¿el tuyo?_ le dijo mirai Trunks, estirando la mano para saludarla.

_ Mi nombre es Bra briefs_ le respondió Bra estirándole la mano, mirai Trunks tenía los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer, el tiene una hermana en el pasado, pero lo que si no podía creer, es que era como una mini Bulma.

_por kami-sama, entonces ¿tú eres mi hermana? Te pareces mucho a mama, eres igual de bonita_ le empezó a decir mirai Trunks, sorprendiéndose por tener una hermana tan bonita, el nunca tuvo una hermana en el futuro y, le encantaba la idea nomas de pensar que tenía una hermana y, aquí la tiene enfrente del, sonriéndole.

_woow, pero que caballero, bueno solo espero que no seas igual que mi hermano de esta época_ le dijo Bra sonriéndole.

_muy bien chicos, es mejor que nos vallamos para dentro, mirai Trunks, es mejor que aguardes la máquina del tiempo en el almacén_ le ordeno Bulma, mirai Trunks encapsulo la maquina y todos se dirigían a la sala, menos Vegeta que decidió irse a entrenar.

_bueno me alegra que hallas venido, Bra cariño ¿puedes mostrar su habitación a mirai Trunks? _ le pregunto Bulma, girándose para ver a su hija.

_ claro mama_ le respondió Bra, todos ya avían hablado de que paso desde que mirai Trunks se fue, ya era la 1:20, así que Bra se levanto y se dirigió a mirai Trunks_ bien hermanito, te mostrare tu habitación, anda vamos.

_de acuerdo Bra_ le contesto mirai Trunks levantándose y siguiendo a Bra.

_oye hermanito un día ¿podrías enseñarme la máquina del tiempo?_ le pregunto Bra, caminando por un pasillo, mostrándole ojos de cachorrito, Bra quería saber cómo es la máquina del tiempo, quería ver cómo era, así que puso su mejor cara de suplica.

_ jeje bueno no creo que haya ningún problema si te la muestro_ le contesto mirai Trunks, no podía negarse con esa carita_ y ¿Cuándo quieres que te la muestre?

_me la puedes mostrar hora en la noche ¿Qué te parece?_ le dijo Bra y este asintió con la cabeza, Bra abrió una puerta, es una habitación muy grande y muy bonita, así que los dos entraron_ ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es muy bonita?

_ Si, es muy bonita, y ¿Qué vas hacer esta tarde? Me gustaría que nos conozcamos, no todos los días conoces a una hermana_ le dijo mirai Trunks, sentándose en la cama, seguido de Bra.

_ bueno es que iré con Pan, ya sabes cosas de chicas, pero no te preocupes, tratare de llegar temprano, platicamos y después me muestras la maquina ¿Qué te parece?_ le dio opción Bra, sonriéndole_ " _si me gustaría pasar más tiempo, pero no puedo dejar que se entere lo de mi entrenamiento, pero me gustaría que me diera su opinión, pero ¡no! tal vez luego, además dijo que se quedaría unos meses, en ese tiempo, podría a lo mejor decirle lo de mi entrenamiento, solo es una idea, pero ahora no"_ _pensó Bra, mientras mirai Traunks pensaba en que decirle.

_mm y ¿no podría ir con ustedes?_ siguió insistiendo mirai Trunks, un poco rojo ya que Bra le dijo que eran asuntos de chicas.

_ jijiji no, no puedes ir, son cosas de chicas y solo chicas pueden ir_ sentencio Bra_ pero como te dije, vendré temprano ok, bueno te dejo para que te acomodes, yo estaré en la sala, me iré a las 3:30 he, entonces adiós_ mirai Trunks asintió con la cabeza, ella salió de la habitación y la cerro, dejándolo solo para que arreglara sus cosas.

Bra bajo por las escaleras, tenía que hablar por teléfono a Pan para avisarle, que su padre sabe lo de la crema, y que Pan inventara una escusa de cómo la consiguió, así que tomo el teléfono y se fue a su habitación, ya que era muy arriesgado hablar en la sala, Bra se acostó en su cama y marco el numero de Pan.

-hola ¿Pan?-

-hola Bra ¿Cómo estás? Recuerda que pasare por ti a las 3:30 aunque estemos de vacaciones he, y por cierto ¿Quién es el que llego a tu casa?, mi abuelito Goku quería ir enseguida, pero mi abuelita Milk se lo negó, ya que esta herido, el dijo que ya le conocía.

-así es Pan, te sorprenderías de quien es jijiji, no te diré ahorita quien es, cuando vengas lo veras.

-así que es hombre, pero lo que se me hace raro es que se parece, no que se parece, es igual al ki de Trunks.

-bueno eso te lo explicare luego, pero te tengo que decir algo muy importante, es que tu ya sabes que el señor Goku y mi papa entrenaron y pues se hirieron , y yo le di la crema que me quedaba, y le dije que era tuya y que yo no supe en donde la conseguiste.

- ¡¿Qué?! pero Bra como se te ocurre decirle eso, pero tú la hiciste as de cuenta que me diste todo el crédito, y dime ¿Qué le diré si me pregunta?

-bueno, le dirás que tú la hiciste y le dirás como, si es que te pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te pregunta mucho mejor.

-mm de acuerdo.

- bueno adiós, hasta las 3:30.

- ok bye.

_aahaa_ suspiro Bra, se levanto de la cama con el teléfono en la mano y saliendo de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

_ Ho ya estás aquí mirai Trunks, perdón es que tuve que marcarle a Pan, para decirle algo jijiji_ se excuso sentándose alado de su hermano.

_ no te preocupes y cuéntame ¿Qué te gusta que te disgusta? Mm y todo lo que pueda saber de mi hermanita jiji_ le pregunto mirai Trunks.

_mmm bueno, me gusta ir de compras me gusta mucho la ropa y no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, y bueno no es para que te sientas ni nada, pero yo soy la favorita de papa jiji, se que te sorprenderías porque es muy gruñón, pero con migo es muy diferente, se podría decir que tenemos una relación más estrecha que la de él y Trunks me refiero a tu otro yo jiji y pues yo nunca he tenido novio, para serte sincera jamás he dado mi primer beso ¿sabes? Es muy incomodo estar en una cita y que papa te este vigilando, y cada que un chico quiere salir con migo, los ahuyenta como cucarachas, no sé que tanto les dice, pero después ya ni me quieren hablar_ le contaba Bra.

_woow no sabia eso de papa_ declaro Mirai Trunks.

_si, lo sé, no entiendo porque se enoja, dice mama que me cela mucho, dice que es porque me quiere jiji.

_no conocía esa parte de papa jijji.

Bra y mirai Trunks, estuvieron platicando de cada cosa que se les ocurría, pasaron todo el tiempo que tenían hablando, incluso cuando Bra se fue a comer, se hicieron las 3:31 en eso suena el timbre.

_ring ... ring ...

_muy bien mirai Trunks, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Pan _ le dijo Bra tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la salida, Bra abrió la puerta y Pan se quedo en shock.

_muy bien… Pan él es el que te quería presentar.

_pero Bra si yo ya lo conozco… espero cuando dije que el ki se parecía mucho al de Trunks ¿te referías a esto? Aparte del ki ¿también la cara?_ la empezó a cuestionar, toda roja.

_jijiji muy bien te explicare, ¿no sé si te acuerdes de la historia de Cell?

_si, si claro que me acuerdo, el abuelito Goku nos la conto con todo y detalle y… Alto eso quiere decir que… ¿el es Trunks del futuro?_ pregunto aun incrédula Pan y aun mas roja.

_así es, yo soy mirai Trunks y vengo del futuro, mucho gusto_ saludo estirando la mano, Pan correspondió el saludo.

_ Muy bien, ya se conocieron, es mejor que nos vallamos Pan, si no se nos ara tarde_ dijo Bra, tomando su bolso.

_ De acuerdo, adiós mirai Trunks_ se empezaron a despedir las dos, alzaron el vuelo a la casa de Pan.

[...]

_ Jajajaj, creo que te quedaste embobada con mi hermano del futuro, pero recuerda que tú te enamoraste del de esta época, jiji_ le dijo Bra, ya arreglada con su traje de combate, se puso la pulsera ocultadora de ki y activo el remplazador de ki_ muy bien, ya estoy, Pan hoy me iré temprano, es que se lo prometí a mirai Trunks, y pos ya sabes como ya se lo dije, tengo que cumplir.

_ no te preocupes jiji, yo también estoy lista ¿llevas la crema verdad?_ le pregunto, ella también se arreglo con el mismo traje.

_si, aquí la tengo, es mejor que nos vallamos_ le dijo Bra, las dos salieron por la ventana, Gohan no estaba por que daba clases particulares, (si también en vacaciones) y la única que está en casa es Videl, así que ella no se daría cuenta de que se avían ido.

Bra y Pan se dirigían a las montañas, donde diario entrenaban, como siempre llegaron unos minutos antes.

_hola señor Piccolo, ya llegamos_ saludo Bra.

_hola jiji_ saludo Pan.

_hola, oye Bra, el ki que está en tu casa ¿no es el de mirai Trunks?_ le pregunto Piccolo mirando a Bra.

_hee…este… ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta?_ le dijo Bra con cara de…

*¿Y este quien le dijo?*

_es que en la batalla de Cell , yo pelee junto a él, así que yo ya conozco su ki y aparte de eso, el ki de tu hermano, es idéntico al de tu hermano del futuro_ le explico el señor Piccolo_ muy bien, es mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Empezaron con el entrenamiento, como siempre con calentamientos y luego con combates. Bra ya superaba a Pan, el nivel de pelea de Bra es de unas 80,000 unidades y Pan 65,000 unidades, ya que Pan es más humana que sayayin y Bra es más sayayin que humana. En el caso de Bra, ya sabía luchar perfectamente ya sabía lanzar ki y aprendió muchas técnicas, incluso aprendió el macancosapo del señor Piccolo, Bra es muy buena copiando técnicas, aun no tenia su propia técnica, pero ya trabajaba en eso. En el caso de Pan, también sabía luchar muy bien, y aprendió muchísimas técnicas y también aumento su nivel de pelea, al igual que Bra. Duraron entrenando tres horas, terminaron a las 7:04, las dos ya estaban rendidas, era mejor que se curaran para irse. Las dos ya curadas se despidieron del señor Piccolo y se fueron rápido a la casa de Pan.

_Pan, tengo que irme a casa ya es tarde_ le dijo Bra, guardando sus cosas en su bolso, se quito la pulsera pero antes desactivo el remplazador de ki, ya se avía quitado su traje de entrenamiento y se puso su ropa normal que era su traje rojo, se soltó el cabello, ya lo tenía mucho más largo casi le llegaba a las caderas, guardo todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, se despidió de Pan y Videl y se apresuro alzar el vuelo.

[...]

_woow mama, sigues siendo igual de inteligente y entonces ¿ese robot podrá hacer cualquier cosa?_ le pregunto mirai Trunks a Bulma.

_pues claro hijo, que creías ¿Qué con la edad se me quitaba lo inteligente? He, bueno pues este robot, tratare de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salvarle la vida a alguien, pero aun le faltan algunas cosas, aun no está perfeccionado.

_bueno, ese proyecto es genial.

_ así es, será mejor que valla al laboratorio y lo termine hay, no creo que tarde Bra en llegar ya van hacer las 7:30 ok, deja voy_ le dijo Bulma tomando su robot, y llevándoselo al laboratorio.

Trunks se quedo en la cocina, se sirvió comida, cuando empezó a comérsela, escucho una voz muy conocida.

_ Hola hermanito, ya llegue jijiji, perdón porque llegue un poco tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees?_ le dijo Bra, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

_jeje si, ¿sabes?, siempre me hubiera gustado tener una hermana en mi época.

_bueno, pues me tienes a mí, aunque no sea de tu época, sigo siendo tu hermana_ le dijo Bra, sentándose en la mesa aun con su bolso en la mano.

_en eso tienes razón, que tal si ¿hablamos y te enseño la máquina del tiempo?_ le propuso mirai Trunks, levantándose.

_de acuerdo, me encantaría_ le dijo Bra levantándose y siguiendo a mirai Trunks_ y ¿en donde tienes la maquina?

_ he, la tengo en el almacén, donde están todos los proyectos de mama, no te la podía enseñar en el laboratorio, porque mama está muy ocupada asiendo un robot_ le contesto mirai Trunks ya en el almacén, la maquina esta al descubierto no estaba encapsulada.

_woow es gigantesca de cercas_ le dijo Bra, los dos se acercaron y el la abrió.

_ ¿te gustaría verla más de cercas?_ le propuso.

_pues claro_ le contesto enseguida, y los dos subieron_ no pudo creerlo, cuantos botones_ le hiso saber.

_si son muchos, debes en cuando se me olvida para que sirve cada uno, por eso mi madre del futuro siempre pone un manual, y ay se explica como funciona, además no solamente puedes ir al futuro y el pasado, también puedes ir a otros planetas, solamente tienes que poner coordenadas, para que le digas a la maquina a que planeta y a qué tiempo quieres ir_ le explico mirai Trunks.

_no lo puedo creer, esto es genial jiji, es mejor que nos vallamos_ le dijo Bra bajando de la maquina, seguida de mirai Trunks, pero no se fijaron ninguno de los dos, es que a Bra se le olvido su bolso dentro de la maquina. Los dos se despidieron para irse a descansar, Bra iba a su habitación pero_ "Ho_ no, mi bolso, ¿Dónde lo abre dejado_? _Maldición lo tengo que buscar_ _"__ pensaba Bra, mientras se acordaba en donde la dejo.

[...]

_mm creo que no va así, aun le falta cables, deja los conecto_ se decía así misma Bulma, conectando los cables y arreglando los desperfectos_ muy bien creo que ya esta _ seguía ablando Bulma sola, tomo el control, se puso en una distancia prudente y lo encendió, pero algo andaba mal, asía ruidos raros pero en eso…

_CA BOOM_ el robot exploto e hiso mucho humo y lo peor de todo, fue que se encendió la alarma contra incendios y se empezó a mojar toda la casa pero se escucho otro estruendo, pero eso si que Bulma no lo hiso.

[...]

5 Minutos antes.

Bra caminaba por el pasillo, trataba de acordarse en que parte dejo su bolso, pero en cuanto se acordó_ "¡_no puede ser! La deje en la máquina del tiempo mm pues que le voy hacer, de todos modos mirai Trunks no está ahí, así que no se dara cuenta si la abro y saco mi bolso, si eso are, no creo que se dé cuenta jiji, deja me doy prisa"_ _pensaba Bra, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se fue al almacén, abrió la puerta y ay estaba la maquina, la abrió y empezó a buscar su bolso.

_mm ¿pero en donde puede estar?... ay aquí esta_ dijo Bra agarrando su bolso, estaba tirado y lo tomo, pero en eso escucho un estruendo, Bra se tambaleo, pero empezó a caer agua se resbalo y callo, sin fijarse apretó unos botones y se cerró la maquina y desapareció con Bra en ella.


	5. ¿En dónde estoy?

**ACLARACION:** los personajes de dragón ball z ¡no me pertenecen! Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2:** estaré actualizando cada 5 días y por lo mucho 1 semana, es que tengo trabajos que hacer aparte, y pues podre actualizar en ese tiempo ok.

**ACLARACION 3: **lo que se encuentra "_así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparece […] es cambio de escenario.

Cuando aparecen conversaciones que tengan {así} en cada lado es porque hablan idioma sayayin.

La nata de autora estará al final del capítulo.

Ok no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 5 "¿En dónde estoy?"

_pero ¿Qué ha pasado?_ se pregunto Bra bajando de la máquina del tiempo, era otro planeta de eso estaba segura_ "_¿pero en que planeta fui a caer? Esto sí que no es la tierra, esto es muy diferente hay kis mas poderosos, que un simple humano, además, me siento más pesada que antes mmm, tengo que irme a mi tiempo lo antes posible, ni siquiera se en donde estoy, espero que mirai Trunks no se enoje, solo fue un accidente, deja anoto mi tiempo y listo… ¡¿pero qué?!_ _pensaba Bra, mientras, apretaba los botones para regresar a su época, pero en cuanto apretó un botón para viajar apareció un tipo circulito, que pitaba rojo, Bra se acordó de lo que le dijo su hermano, sobre el manual, si lo leía, sabría para que funcionaba, cuando lo leyó y se dio cuenta para que serbia…

_ ¡¿PERO QUE?! No puede ser ¿Cómo que le falta carga?... hay no pero ¿ahora qué voy hacer? No, No, No, tendré que cargarla, pero antes tengo que saber en dónde estoy y en donde me quedare, la maquina tardara meses, si es que consigo cargarla, será mejor que la encapsule_ gritaba Bra como histérica, encapsulando la maquina y metiéndola a su bolso_ pero se me hace extraño que haya kis así de poderosos, yo podría con ellos, pero no todos juntos, es una cantidad endemoniada, si pelean juntos me vencerían, maldición solo espero que no sean agresivos, genial, según la maquina, son como 57 años en el pasado, mmm, no tengo idea de que haya pasado en esa época, pero como no estamos en la tierra, esto no me afecta jijiji, bueno tengo que ver, y tengo que explorar el lugar, por el momento no tengo que sociabilizar con nadie, solo tengo que espiar, ja creo que si estuviera con alguien, me tomaría por una loca, por estar ablando sola_ decía Bra para sí misma, se puso la pulsera ocultadora de ki, y alzo el vuelo, en dirección donde estaban los kis más bajos.

_ "_solo tengo que revisar ¿por qué sus kis son tan grandes? Iré con los que tienen el ki mas bajo, y obviamente con los que sean menos, solo espero que no sean asquerosos o desagradables, al menos que tengan un buen aspecto"_ _pensaba Bra mientras se dirigía en donde habían dos kis, entre menos para ella mejor, así sabría como actuar ante, cualquier ser que se encontrara, el planeta al parecer no era muy diferente a la tierra, había muchos bosques y selvas, especies de plantas y de animales muy distintos a los de la tierra, Bra se sentía maravillada, el paisaje que veía se le asía hermoso, aun que los animales al parecer son muy territoriales y se asían agresivos, así que tomo una distancia prudente, entre mas volaba mas sentía cerca esos kis.

_"_muy bien están del otro lado se escucha como si… no, no, no y no, no puede ser… o tal vez si, a lo mejor por eso tienen el ki mas fuerte, se escucha como si estuvieran entrenando, y por el tono de voz, se escucha que son hombres, si es que no son asquerosos y horribles, o por dios Bra en que estas pensando, estas en un lugar desconocido, hostil y tu solo piensas si están guapos, por dio no entiendo por qué tenía que salir a mama, solo me fijare como son, y si es necesario, sociabilizar con ellos"_ _pensaba Bra, mientras se acercaba, estaba en un bosque, y daba gracias a kami-sama por que hubiera arboles y así podría ver más de cercas, como escuchaba, al parecer daban golpes en el aire, se estaba acercando mas, solo tenía que voltear la cabeza y podría ver quiénes son, o más bien como son_ ¡¿PERO QUE?!_ grito Bra mostrándose_ ¿Goku?

[...]

Tiempo actual.

_ va mujer como se te ocurre, y te haces llamar la mujer más inteligente del universo_ le decía vegeta con ironía, en cuanto escucho los estruendos que se hicieron dentro de la casa, salió volando literalmente en donde escucho el sonido, había dejado el entrenamiento para fijarse en que todo estuviera bien, pero como Bulma y los dos Trunks estaban bien, se concentro en si hija, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no sintió su ki_ y ¿en sonde esta Bra? No siento su ki_ dijo alarmado y alarmando a los demás.

_ ¿Cómo que no sientes su ki?_ le pregunto Bulma, visiblemente preocupada.

_que no siento su ki ¿Qué cosa no entiendes mujer?_ le contesto vegeta, ocultando su preocupación.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué le paso a mi hijita? Vegeta, Trunks, mirai Trunks ¡BUSQUENLA! No es normal que no sientan su ki, ¿Qué tal si le ha pasado algo? ¿Qué tal si la han secuestrado? No puede ser_ gritaba Bulma casi al llanto, ella sabía que significaba cuando no sentían su ki, pero se le asía raro, si hace unos momentos dijo que iría con Pan y aparte dijo que llegaría temprano.

_ Ya basta mujer llorona. Trunks, mirai Trunks, tenemos que buscarla ¡rápido! _ordeno Vegeta_ no sentimos su ki, así que la buscaremos con la mirada_ los tres alzaron el vuelo, vegeta no lo podía creer se distraía un momento y después desaparecía su hija, y lo peor de todo que vegeta creía que no podría defenderse, y que cualquiera que la halla secuestrado o algo, le podrían hacer daño, o eso creía él. Y si no la encontraba en la capital del oeste, la buscarían por todo el planeta hasta dar con ella.

[...]

En el pasado.

_ {¿Cómo que detectaron un ki, y después desapareció?}_ pregunto un hombre o más bien un sayayin, con mirada fría y penetrante, chaparro, pelo de punta, y con barba.

_ {sí, señor, en esa zona rastrearon un ki, no muy grande, pero como apareció de repente, así desapareció} _ le dijo un soldado que se llama Bairon, un soldado de 1ra clase, alto, delgado, musculoso con pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche y con cola de mono, el pelo lo tiene ondulado y corto hasta sus hombros, su mirada no reflejaba nada, era como si estuviera hueca, sin vida.

_ {mmm, si no es muy grande, quiero que manden soldados capacitados, que registren esa zona } _ ordeno el sayayin con barba, sentándose en su trono.

_ {sí, señor} _ dijo Bairon, golpeándose el pecho, con el puño cerrado de la mano derecha e inclinándose un poco asía delante. Después salió al cuartel de seguridad, en donde les avisaron sobre ese extraño ki que rastrearon con sus satélites.

_ {Break, quiero que mandes un escuadrón de soldados, de 3ra clase, a que vallan a registrar esa zona, son ordenes del rey vegeta} _ le dijo Bairon a un soldado también de 1ra clase, alto un poco robusto con cola de mono, con pelo corto, ojos y pelo igual de oscuros.

_ {de acuerdo} _ le contesto Break, de mala gana, a él le caía mal ya que los dos son de 1ra clase y Bairon es mejor que él.

[...]

_ {¿y esta qué?}_ pregunto un muchacho aproximadamente de 16 años, con pelo muy largo y oscuro, ojos negros y con tés morena_ {"_genial cuando veo por fin a mi padre, una mujer aparece y empieza a gritarnos tonterías"}._

_ {al parecer es una mujer, pero ese color de pelo y de ojos es muy extraño} _ dijo un sayayin, quedito para que Bra no escuchara, y casi idéntico a Goku, excepto por las cicatrices de la cara_ {oye, tu mujer ¿Quién eres?}_le pregunto a Bra, serrando los puños y analizándola.

_ {y…yo… he, so…y ahaa} _ pero no alcanzo a decir Bra, ya que en cuanto los vio se quedo en shock, y después se desmayo, porque ese hombre se parece demasiado al señor Goku, y sobre todo porque esos dos hombres tenían cola, ella había agradecido mentalmente que su padre en sus tiempos libres, que le haya enseñado el idioma sayayin.

_ {creo que se desmayo ¿me dijo Goku?}_ pregunto el sayayin.

_ {eso parece ¿Qué aremos con ella?}_ pregunto el muchacho de pelo largo.

_ {pues por el momento, no la dejaremos aquí tirada, la llevaremos a casa y después la interrogaremos, no creo que cause problemas} _ dijo el sayayin que se parece a Goku, recogiéndola en brazos_ {ten, tú la llevaras, yo iré a ver si no hay misiones} _ le ordeno, entregándole a Bra, vio su bolso lo recogió y también se lo dio.

_ {está bien} _dijo el muchacho de pelo largo, irritado, alzando el vuelo a su casa, cargando a Bra.

Ya llegando a su casa, el chico la abrió, su madre no estaba, ella se avía ido de misión, tardaría más o menos un mes, por lejano del planeta que tenía que purgar, y su padre se avía ido, así que también tardaría un tiempo en llegar, así que él se encargaría de este problema, abrió la puerta de su recamara, iba a depositar a Bra en ella, pero esta despertó y miro a los ojos al chico, el se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, el nunca avía visto unos ojos de ese color, era como si estuviera mirando el cielo, Bra se ruborizo al ver al chico, la verdad se le hiso bastante guapo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, en donde tenía la mano puesta y en donde estaba, se ruborizo aun mas.

_ {¡AAA! Eres un pervertido, no creas que vas a serme algo he} _ grito Bra dándole una bofetada, con poca fuerza, ya que si utilizaba más fuerza de la debida él se daría cuenta que tiene un poder superior, y no dudaría en delatarla, además hablo en sayayin porque si hablaba su idioma seguro que no entendería nada.

_ {óyeme bonita, no fue mi intención tocarte el trasero, no sé si notaste que te estaba cargando, porque te desmayaste en pleno bosque y te iba a traer asía acá o ¿preferías que te hubiera dejado tirada en el bosque?}_ Se defendió el muchacho, un poco sonrojado, porque a lo que sintió, tiene un firme trasero.

_ {Ho, lo siento es que, no supe que paso y me asuste, y luego además me estabas llevando a una habitación ¿que querías que pensara? Y pues gracias por no dejarme tirada en el bosque} _se disculpo al último Bra, aun sonrojada.

_ {está bien, pero me tienes que explicar ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres? Eres una completa desconocida para mi, además por ese color de pelo y de ojos no eres sayayin ¿cierto? } _ la interrogo, volviendo a ponerse serio y recuperando la compostura.

_ {bueno, primero empiezo por quien soy ¿de acuerdo? Mi nombre es Bra y ¿el tuyo? } _ empezó a plantar una conversación Bra, sonriéndole.

_ {jump, mi nombre es Raditz}.

_" _no le puedo decir ¡hola Raditz mi nombre es Bra y vengo del futuro! No, claro que no, tengo que inventar una escusa creíble… mmm ¡ya sé lo que le diré!"__pensaba Bra mientras inventaba una escusa, que el creyera.

_ {jijiji , bueno, te diré que hago aquí, no soy sayayin, la verdad no sé ni que raza soy, viajaba por el universo y bueno como yo soy guerrera, quise unirme a la raza más fuerte del universo, y eso son los sayayin, cuando llegue me tope con ustedes, creo que me desmaye, por que el otro hombre se parece demasiado a un amigo mío que se llama Goku, además el era también sayayin, y me sorprendí mucho, ya que hace años Goku murió, y me impacto ver a alguien que se parece tanto a él }_ le relataba Bra, mostrándose tranquila para que creyera su historia.

_ {jump, ya veo, el otro hombre como tú le dices, es mi padre y se llama Bardock}.

_ {Ho, de acuerdo, lo siento, oye no sabes en ¿dónde podría quedarme? Es que no tengo lugar a donde ir, además no puedo llegar así, como así, y decirles que me quiero unir a ellos, tengo que hacer que me acepten en su ejército, ya sé que no soy sayayin pero soy fuerte }_le pregunto Bra explicándole el porqué.

_ {te puedes quedar en mi casa, pero te diré que será un poco imposible que te unas a nosotros, nosotros los sayayines no aceptamos a nadie que no sea de nuestra raza, aun que nosotros los sayayines de 3ra clase, no tomamos esas decisiones, solo te quedaría que hablaras con Lord Freezer, y le digas que te quieres unir a nosotros, y el decidirá si quiere o no, si acepta, te podrás unir a nosotros, aunque no le parezca al rey, y si tienes suerte te dejara ir, en vez de matarte si decide que no, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que venga Lord Freezer para que le pidas eso, creo que vendrá en una semana o dos lo mucho }_ le explicaba Raditz.

_ {bueno, m… muchas gracias, eso creo} _le dijo Bra muy pálida, ella sabía que es fuerte, como para derrotar a quien sea de aquí, ¿pero a ese lagarto? Su padre le dijo que solo lo podían derrotar convertidos en súper sayayin, pero ella aun no llegaba a ese nivel_ {por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?}

_ {tengo 16 ¿y tú?}_le devolvió la pregunta muy cerio.

_ {bueno, tengo 14, en un mes cumplo 15} _ le respondió recuperando su color natural_ {por cierto ¿y mi bolso?}_pregunto Bra muy preocupada, porque hay tenía la máquina del tiempo y sus cosas de entrenamiento.

_ {está detrás de ti} _ le informo, se irrito ya que le tenía que preguntar algo muy importante, pero empiezo hablar como loca buscando su bolso.

_ {Ho, es que aquí tengo mis cosas que ocupo} _ le dijo Bra tranquilizándose y tomando su bolso.

_ {jump, ya veo y ¿Cómo es que aprendiste sayayin?}_ le pregunto demasiado cerio y acercándose a ella.

_ {bueno, como te dije, yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba Goku y también era sayayin, el me enseño, prácticamente él fue quien me crio y me entreno, dijo que tenía un buen potencial para ser una guerrera, y entonces él me enseño, aunque ya te dije que murió} _ le explico Bra ya se esperaba esa pregunta y ya tenía la escusa perfecta.

_ {entonces fuiste criada por un sayayin, pero todos los sayayines cuando nacen los registran, y todo sayayin tiene que regresar a su planeta ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche ese nombre?}

_ {bueno, yo no sé mucho de eso, el nunca le gusto hablar de su pasado, si no hubo un nombre así aquí, puede ser que cambio su nombre y a mí me dijo otro y tal vez se dio por muerto aquí} _le contesto Bra, caminando asía el_ {eso solo sería una suposición de lo que haya hecho}

_ {Y ¿Cómo es que no ha venido un escuadrón por ti? Hubieran detectado tu ki enseguida, si es que eres una guerrera} _ le dijo Raditz confundido.

_ {a pues esta pulsera oculta mi ki, es por eso que no saben que estoy aquí} _ le dijo Bra mostrándole la pulsera, Bra se empezó a sonrojar por la corta distancia que tenían los dos.

_ {oye ¿no estás enferma? Parece que tienes calentura} _ le pregunto Raditz, acercándose mas a Bra, pero agachándose ya que él es muy alto casi los dos metros de altura y Bra apenas le llegaba al pecho.

_ {he…n…no te preocupes, estoy bien} _ dijo Bra chocando en la cama, no se dio cuenta cuanto retrocedió ya que Raditz se acercaba.

_ {está bien, entonces me voy, aunque tengo que estarte vigilando, sigues siendo una desconocida y no quiero meterme en problemas por tu culpa ¿te queda claro?}_pregunto Raditz, solo eran unos centímetros los que les separaban, Raditz se tuvo que agachar para mirarla a los ojos.

_ {claro como el agua} _contesto Bra sonrojándose e inflando los cachetes, como asiendo un berrinche de niña pequeña, pero por genes de su padre, su orgullo no hiso retirar la mirada.

_ {jump} _refunfuño Raditz, ya que creyó que la iba a intimidar, pero se perdió en esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, así que mejor cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación_{no te metas en problemas}_ fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

_ahaa_ suspiro Bra sentándose en la cama _"_muy bien Bra ya te metiste en problemas, entonces si_ _hay sayayines, eso quiere decir que este es vegetasei, según papa exploto en el año738, y la maquina retrocedió 57 años en el pasado, entonces dentro de un año explotara el planeta y según la maquina estoy en el año737, yo estaba en el año 795 casi el 796, genial y yo que iba a cumplir 15, ya no me harán fiesta, pero ahora no me tengo que preocupar de eso el planeta explotara en un año, primero tengo que hacer un plan para convencer al lagarto"_ _pensaba Bra, ella ya savia en donde estaba, pero ahora tenía que saber que iba hacer, si no su vida correría peligro, y si altero mucho el tiempo tal vez asta arriesgue la vida de su padre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> si, ya lo sé muchos se preguntaran ¿porque lleve a Bra al planeta vegetasei? Bueno les explicare, he leído fics donde Bra viaja en el tiempo, y casi siempre aparese en el cuartel de Freezer, donde los únicos saya yines son vegeta, Raditz y nappa, y solo está el propósito de que Bra tiene que regresar a su tiempo y vencer a Freezer, y yo quise cambiar un poco la historia, de que no solo paliaran por ellos, si no por un bien mayor, por la supervivencia de los saya yines por la propia libertad de ellos, y que no terminaran siendo escombro en el universo ese es mi puto de vista. Vegeta en el pasado tendrá 5 años, Raditz como yo no conocía la edad de el yo decidí ponerle 16, trate de poner las fechas en orden yo tampoco sabía en qué año exploto vegetasei, estuve investigando y no lo encontré, así que hice mis propios cálculos para que concordara todo y si tienen ideas para la historia por favor pueden opinar este fic es para el gusto de los lectores, pueden dar sus ideas, tratare que sea de su agrado por el momento solo es eso

Gracias a los que me dejan review como:

_**Bulmitaouji**_**: **ya apareció Raditz XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Burasaiyaan: **espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y la forma de ser de Raditz y espero que leas todo este fic gracias.

**Luis Carlos:**si lo se, fue muy rápido, como decidí que parte de su entrenamiento será en vegetasei, y no estoy muy inspirada que digamos jiji y si me encantaría leer tu fic, espero que al menos te allá agradado este capitulo ok gracias XD

Ok nos leemos ...


	6. Planes

**ACLARACION: **los personajes de dragón ball z ¡No me pertenecen!  Son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2:** cuando aparece […] es cambio de escenario.

Cuando esta "_así" _son pensamientos.

Cuando aparece {esto} en cada lado es porque hablan idioma sayayin.

La nota de autora estará al final del capítulo.

No los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 6 "Planes"

_no puede ser que no la encontremos ¿Dónde puede estar mi hermana?_ pregunto Trunks a mirai Trunks, los dos están volando encima de toda la capital del oeste, ya avían buscado en todas partes de la capital, como en tiendas de ropa, cosméticos, zapatos etc. Pero no la encontraron en ninguna de ellas, los dos Trunks decidieron verse para idear un plan de búsqueda, vegeta no quiso perder el tiempo así que decidió buscar a su hija por su propia cuenta.

_ No lo sé, y ya la hemos buscado por todas partes ¿Nunca avía pasado esto?_ pregunto mirai Trunks, preocupado igual que el otro.

_no, una vez se escapo para visitar a Pan, pero nunca desapareció su ki_ dijo Trunks, cruzando los brazos.

_oye porque no vamos con Pan, ella tal vez sabe en que lugares va, o sabe en donde esta Bra_ le Propuso Mirai Trunks.

_es cierto, tal vez sabe, y nos ayude a buscar, no es normal que no encontremos su ki, yo que sepa Bra no sabe controlarlo perfectamente_ le dijo Trunks, los dos volaron en dirección a la montaña paoz.

[...]

_estuvo, muy rica la cena mama_ le dijo Gohan a Milk.

_gracias cariño, lástima que el villano de Piccolo, toma pura agua, y no puede probar mi delicioso banquete_ dijo Milk, ella preparo una cena familiar, y los que están hay son Pan, Videl, Gohan, Milk, Goku y Piccolo. Gohan fue quien invito a Piccolo para que los acompañara, ya que Gohan lo considera como alguien de la familia.

_ vamos abuelita, ya sabes que él no es humano, y no come_ le hiso saber Pan.

_ así es, y yo solo tomo agua_ declaro Piccolo.

_ Y yo no tengo la culpa de eso_ sentencio Milk_ Goku es mejor que te vayas a descansar, aun sigues herido, anda vete rápido.

_ Pero Milk, yo quiero estar un rato mas aquí_ replico Goku, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

_señor Goku, no se preocupe, tiene que ver primero por su salud_ le dijo Videl.

_ Así es Goku y ...

_ Tok... Tok..._ llamaron a la puerta antes de que Milk terminara de hablar, Milk se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta.

_hola señora Milk, buenas noches_ saludo Trunks.

_he… buenas noches, veo mal o ¿hay otro Trunks atrás de ti?_ pregunto Milk muy confundida.

_ es difícil de explicar, necesito hablar con Pan ¿se puede?_ pregunto Trunks.

_claro adelante_ les contesto Milk, los dos Trunks entraron y se fueron a la sala donde ya estaban todos.

_ Hola, buenas noches_ saludaron los dos Trunks.

_perdón por interrumpir, pero necesito hablar urgentemente contigo Pan_ pidió Trunks.

_woow pero que sorpresa, por fin bienes a visitarme, mirai Trunks_ dijo Goku muy alegre, interrumpiendo la conversación que iban a tener Trunks y Pan, Goku ya sabía que es el Trunks del futuro.

_ hola señor Goku, discúlpeme es que tenia asuntos que hacer_ le contesto mirai Trunks.

_ ¡ABUELITO! ¿Qué no vez que vienen por algo muy urgente?_ le pregunto Pan en voz alta y muy sarcástica y sobre todo muy sonrojada.

_ eso ya es propio de Goku, que este interrumpiendo_ dijo Piccolo desde una esquina.

_ Pues que le vamos hacer, y Trunks ¿a qué has venido? Dijiste que era urgente_ pregunto Pan aun sonrojada.

_"_se ve hermosa cuando se pone así… pero ¿en qué estoy pensando?, tengo que preocuparme primero por lo de Bra"_ _pensaba Trunks___ es que veras, Bra ha desaparecido y no la encontramos, hemos buscado y no damos con ella, es por eso que vengo, tu ere su mejor amiga, tal vez tu sabes algo, para poder encontrarla.

_ ¡¿QUE?!_ gritaron todos muy sorprendidos, pero los que se sorprendieron mas fueron Piccolo y Pan.

[...]

En el pasado.

_ {Raidon, aquí no hay nada, solo son huellas, pero acá desaparecen, a juzgar por las pisadas, puede ser alguien que se parezca a nosotros, aun que son muy pequeñas} _ le dijo un sayayin alto, musculoso, pelo de punta largo y asía riba, de color negro igual que los ojos.

_ {ya se Hikaru, esta misión es un asco} _ dijo Raidon, un sayayin chaparro, delgado, con pelo alborotado, no muy musculoso, con ojos y pelo negros.

_ {¡ya basta ustedes dos!, es una misión y punto, es mejor que nos vallamos a dar el informe, y el que estuvo aquí, ya se fue, no creo que este demasiado lejos} _ dijo un sayayin muy alto casi los dos metros, delgado, sus músculos muy marcados, fracciones muy finas, ojos grandes y muy negros como la noche igual que el pelo, el pelo corto y en punta y muy guapo.

_ {está bien Kazuma, no es para tanto, es que es muy aburrida esta misión} _ dijo Hikaru, y los tres sayayines alzaron el vuelo, para dar el informe de la misión.

[...]

_ {oye Raditz ¿sabes dónde puedo tomar una ducha? En tu casa no hay regadera ni nada, solo un baño} _ dijo Bra, ella ya avía salido de esa casa, ya avía ideado su plan para convencer a el lagarto, pero como avía entrenado y no se baño en su casa antes de viajar en el tiempo, decidió bañarse, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta que no hay regadera, así que fue a buscar a Raditz, el estába en el bosque, así que le pregunto.

_ {mira bonita ¿Qué no ves que trato de dormir? No vengas a molestarme} _ le dijo Raditz sin abrir los ojos, el se avía acostó debajo de un árbol donde pegaba la sombra.

_ {¡pues que no te estoy diciendo que necesito darme una ducha! ¿Dónde esperas que me bañe?}_le dijo Bra, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo_ {y no me digas bonita, mi nombre es Bra} _ le recrimino_ "_¿y este que se cree? Qué puede decirme como quiera"__ pensaba Bra en la misma posición.

_ {mira ¡BONITA! Si quieres bañarte, vete a un lago, las casas solo las usamos para descansar, la mayoría del tiempo estamos de misión, así que acostúmbrate} _ le dijo Raditz ya abriendo los ojos y recargándose en un codo y mirando a Bra, aun acostado.

_ {¡QUE?!}_ grito Bra_ {¿en un lago? P…pero…}_se calló Bra por un momento pálida, al imaginarse, bañándose en un lago_ {¡pero claro que no! Como crees que me voy a bañar en un lago ¿Qué tal si me espían? O si ¿esta sucia el agua?}_ empezó a renegar Bra

_ {pues, si no te gusta, no te bañes, y listo se acabo el problema}.

_ {¿pero cómo que no me voy a bañar? Jump… ¿en donde esta ese lago?} _ pregunto Bra ya resignada, ella no se iba a quedar sin bañar, así que mejor se bañaba en un lago.

_ {a unos 200 metros a la derecha de aquí} _ le respondió, y vio como Bra se alejaba, sin ni siquiera darle las gracias.

[...]

Tiempo actual.

_ ¿pero cómo que no la encuentran? Hace unas horas la acababa de ver_ dijo Pan, muy preocupada.

_eso es lo que no nos explicamos, incluso no sentimos su ki, no sabemos que le abra pasado, es por eso que venimos a pedirte ayuda ¿no sabes en que lugares puede estar? Tus eres su mejor amiga, debes de saber algo_ le pidió Trunks.

_ "_no les puedo decir lo de su entrenamiento, tal vez se fue a entrenar sola y se le olvido activar el remplasador de ki, esa es una poción, se me hace raro que haya desaparecido así, y que fuera tan descuidada, nunca avía hecho eso, o tal vez si le paso algo… are algo no le diré ahorita lo de su entrenamiento, si no aparece en 24 horas, le diré a su familia, mientras no"_ _pensó Pan, ideando un plan de que hacer_ pues no, la verdad no sé, a mi me dijo que se tenía que ir a su casa, porque le prometió a mirai Trunks llegar temprano, creo que dijo que iban a platicar_ le dijo Pan mostrándose seria.

_ si es verdad, pero después nos despedimos, y ella se iba a ir a su habitación a descansar, después de que le mostrara la máquina del tiempo_ les hiso saber mirai Trunks.

_ ¿la máquina del tiempo?_ pregunto Trunks.

_ así es.

_ ¿no crees que Bra haya tomado la máquina del tiempo?,mirai Trunks, esa sería una explicación por la cual no sentimos su ki_ pregunto Piccolo desde la esquina, con su agudo oído, escucho toda la conversación.

_ Pues no lo sé, yo se la mostré, no le dije cómo funcionaba… pero le dije que avía un manual para saber cómo manejarla, en la c.c tengo un tipo celular donde puedo comunicarme con la máquina del tiempo, y sacarle información, de las fechas que e ingresado, pero si la maquina no está en el almacén, lo más seguro es que si la haya tomado_ les explico mirai Trunks.

_ Pero si Bra la tomo ¿para que la quiere?_ pregunto Gohan.

_no lo sé.

_pues lo que tenemos que hacer ahorita, es ver si la máquina del tiempo está en el almacén_ les dijo Gohan parándose del sillón.

_entonces, hay que darnos prisa_ dijo Goku sonriendo.

_!¿Qué?! Ni hablar, tú te vas a descansar, aun sigues herido Goku_ le ordeno Milk, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

_Pero Milk ...

_ ¡QUE NO Y PUNTO!, así que vete al cuarto.

_bueno, es mejor que nosotros nos vallamos_ dijo mirai Trunks.

_está bien.

_yo también iré con ustedes_ les hiso saber Gohan

_esperen yo también voy_ dijo pan yendo con ellos.

_bueno_ le contesto Gohan, el no se lo negaría ya que son mejores amigas y la entendía_ ¿ira usted señor Piccolo?_ le pregunto, y este asintió con la cabeza, los tres acompañaron a los dos Trunks.

_te cuidas Pan, obedece a tu padre ok, adiós_ se despidió Videl.

___ok mama, no te preocupes_ y Pan alzo el vuelo junto a los demás.

[...]

En el pasado.

_Planeta Freezer # 79_

_ Con que llegaremos en 3 días, quiero darles una sorpresa, a esos monitos_ dijo un ser, de alargada cola, con cuernos, labios negros y delgados, con una mirada fría y penetrante de color roja como la sangre, en sus labios se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y después le dio un sorbo a su copa, que contenía un liquido extraño_ o tu ¿Qué opinas Zabon? No te gustaría ver la cara que pongan cuando llegue, se sorprenderían ¿no crees?

_si Lord Freezer, jajaja, sería divertido ver sus caras_ le respondió Zabon, un ser verde, mas parecido a una mujer, con fracciones muy finas.

_Lord Freezer, ya esta lista la nave_ le dijo un ser rosado muy gordo, abriendo la puerta y entrando, y asiendo una reverencia.

_ Perfecto, entonces hay que darnos prisa Dodoria, Zabon, quiero llegar cuanto antes_ les ordeno Freezer, los tres salieron y fueron en dirección a la nave que les prepararon, Freezer nunca viaja sin sus dos perros de lucha que son Zabon y Dodoria.

_señor ¿Por qué decidió ir antes a ese planeta?_ pregunto Zabon, ya subido en la nave, igual que Freezer y Dodoria.

_Ho Zabon, es que tengo un buen presentimiento, de que si voy lo antes posible, pasara algo, no sé qué, pero creo que será interesante_ dijo Freezer, agitando su cola, y bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa_ además, tenía que ir en una semana, para ver como están las cosas en vegetasei_ le informo y subiendo a su trono que flota_ el rey vegeta me tiene que dar una lista de sus soldados, para ver cuanto han subido de nivel.

_entendido, señor.

[...]

_Planeta Vegetasei._

_"_bueno para ser un lago y no tener jabón, me siento muy fresca"_ _pensó Bra ya vestida con su traje de combate, es todo morado, las botas y los guantes de color negro exprimió su pelo y lo peino, no quiso agarrárselo porque luego se le maltrata, le dio gracias a dios que halla traído la capsula donde tenía sus trajes, botas, peines etc. Pero toda la ropa que tenia era de combate, esa ropa se le ceñía mucho al cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas, pero ya no tenía que quejarse _"_después de convencer a ese lagarto, tendré que ver la forma de como cargar la máquina del tiempo, ya esta atardeciendo, y yo tengo mucho sueño y hambre, y aun que este en otro tiempo no puedo dejar de entrenar, mañana incuso podre entrenar todo el día, ha es mejor qu…"_ _no termino de pensar Bra, ya que sintió que la estaban observando, volteo hacia tras y vio a Raditz, sentado debajo de un árbol_{ pe…pe.. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ay?}_ pregunto Bra muy pálida, estaba tan concentrada repasando el plan de cómo convencer a ese lagarto, que ni siquiera se percato de que Raditz la observaba.

_ {El tiempo suficiente} _ le contesto.

_ {¿Cómo que el tiempo suficiente?}_ le pregunto Bra, sin recuperar su color.

_ {¿Qué no te dije que te estaría vigilando?}.

_ {p…pues sí, pero no me tienes que vigilar cuando me baño ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste hay?}_ siguió preguntando Bra.

_ {desde que empezaste} _ le dijo, y Bra se empezó a ponerse amarilla de solo imaginar que él la vio desnuda_ {pero antes de que te empezaras a descambiar me quede dormido, y no tengo mucho que desperté, te estabas poniendo las botas y los guantes, cuando ya estaba despierto}.

_ {ahaa} _ suspiro Bra aliviada, agradeciéndole mentalmente que se haya quedado dormido, ella le creía ya que los sayayines nunca mienten o cuando trataban de mentir jamás les salía bien_ { !óyeme! ¡¿Qué te crees?! No tienes derecho a espiarme cuando me baño, eres un idiota, un mono estúpido} _ empezó a gritarle Bra, diciéndole cada cosa que se le ocurría.

_ {grrr} _ se escucho un ronquido.

_ {¿Qué?}_ Se pregunto Bra y se acerco a Raditz, se puso roja y muy furiosa, el se quedo dormido, dejándola hablando sola, se sentía indignada, de tan enojada que se puso, agarro una piedra y se la arrojo_ TROK_ se escucho en cuanto se la lanzo, asiéndola pedazos, el se despertó sin ningún rasguño, ya que Bra no se la lanzo con muchas fuerzas, aunque la fuerza suficiente como para matar a un humano.

_ {he, ahaaa} _ bostezo y se tallo un ojo, se levanto y se estiro.

_ {jump ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una señorita ablando sola? Pero tú que vas a saber de modales} _ le recrimino Bra.

_ {¿modales? Esas son tonterías, y deja de estar ablando que me causaras dolor de cabeza} _ le dijo Raditz caminando hacia el logo para enjuagarse la cara.

_ {¿Qué? Pues que te crees yo…} _ no termino de decir ya que Raditz se apresuro y la acorralo en un árbol, y recargo las manos en cada lado de ella.

_ {mira bonita, si quiere que te ayude a ver a Lord Freezer, haz lo que te diga, así que deja de hablar que me molesta tu voz ¿entendido?}_ le dijo muy de cercas, Bra sintió chocar su aliento, y se ruborizo de tenerlo tan cercas.

_ {jump} _ refunfuño Bra, sin retirar la mirada, pero sin decir nada, a Raditz se le dibujo una media sonrisa y eso se lo tomo como un sí.

_{ así me gusta}_ le dijo ya quitando las manos, Bra se cruzo de brazos y mejor agarro sus cosas y se fue a la casa, seguida de Raditz.

_"_genial tendré que soportarlo, por no sé cuánto tiempo, es un estúpido, un arrogante, un imbécil, idiota ¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así? A ordenarme jump, no le hago nada porque él es el único que me ha ayudado y pues necesito que aparte me ayude con lo del lagarto, será una semana dura, tengo que estar entrenando la mayoría del tiempo, sí, tengo que mejorar, y más en estas circunstancias"_ _pensó Bra dirigiéndose a la casa de Raditz, ella tendría que trabajar muy duro y tendría que llevar a cabo sus planes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> aquí les deje el 6to capítulo de esta historia espero que les este gustando mucho, tal vez algunos personas no les gusta dejar review pero bueno, lo que quiero es que les guste esta historia, y por cierto creo que ya han notado que hay personajes que no son de dragón ball z, bueno pues esos son míos, yo los invento como Bairon, Break, Raidon, Hikaru y Kazuma después saldrán mas, pero recuerden que los personajes que salgan y no sean de dragón ball z, esos son míos, los uso para rellenar huecos en la historia ok

Gracias a los que me dejan review como:

_**Bulmitaouji:**_ qué bueno que te guste la historia y la idea que tuve de mandar a Bra a vegetasei espero que sigas leyendo esta historias y que sigas opinando y dejando review ojala y te guste mucho este capi.

_**BuraSaiyaan:**_ por supuesto que seguiré esta historia XD espero que te este gustando y espero que sigas opinando y dejando review, ojala y que te guste también mucho este capi.

_**Luis Carlos: **_sabes estoy leyendo tu fic de dragón Ball z ¡Esta genial! Estoy en el 3 capitulo, apenas estoy en ese ya que me castigaron mi celular :( y pues leo más a gusto hay, porque si leo en la computadora me entumo jiji. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y sigas opinando, me encantan tus review ok. XD

ok nos leemos...


	7. Noticias desagradables

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen!  Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2:**cuando aparezca esto […] es cambio de escenario.

Cuando aparezca "_así _"son pensamientos.

Cuando aparezca {esto} en cada lado es porque hablan idioma saya yin.

La nota de autora estará al final del capítulo.

Y si hay errores de ortografía, díganme para corregir.

Ok no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 7 "Noticias desagradables"

_garrr_ rugieron las tripas de Bra, ella aun estaba volando asía la casa de Raditz, estaba tan furiosa por lo que él le avía dicho, y aun mas por que no podía contestarle ni ponerlo en su lugar, por haberle dicho semejantes cosas, pero por una extraña razón le gusto como se porto_"_pues lo guapo no le quita lo arrogante y estúpido… además ya llevo tiempo aquí, no he dormido ni comido nada… tengo mucha hambre… ¿Qué podría comer?"_ _se pregunto Bramentalmente, aterrizando afuera de la casa_ garrr_ le volvieron a rugir las tripas, mientras que Raditz aterrizaba atrás de ella.

_ {"_ahora ya no cabe duda de que si sabe de técnicas y de combate… si no, no sabría volar… por el momento no le preguntare de sus habilidades, además tarde o temprano lo sabré… si ella va con Freezer el querrá saber de sus habilidades…. Y si no cabe en sus expectativas, el seria capas de…} __le interrumpieron los pensamientos a Raditz, ya que fue llamado por Bra_ {¿Qué?}_ pregunto con su semblante cerio.

_ {¿Qué comeremos? Tengo mucha hambre} _ le pregunto Bra sonrojada, porque ella sabía perfectamente que él no tiene que hacerse cargo de ella y, de todas maneras lo hiso, dándole un techo en donde vivir _temporalmente_ y aparte ella lo molesta diciéndole, que van a comer y ella sin dar nada a cambio, pero avía algo extraño, su padre le avía dicho que los saya yines jamás asían algo, si no tenían nada a cambio si no hubiera algo de por medio que los beneficiara, así que se andaría con cuidado, mejor trataría de no meterse en problemas ni nada por el estilo.

_ {pues veré que voy a cazar… ya también tengo hambre} _ dijo sobándose el estomago, ya que él tampoco avía comido nada porque estaba entrenando con su padre.

_ {¿cazar? ¿No tienes comida en tu casa?}_ pregunto Bra muy sorprendida.

_ {mira bonita, no sé qué cosas asías antes pero ahora te tienes que acostumbrar, ya te dije que las casas las usamos para descansar, también podríamos comprarla en el mercado, pero mi padre se gasto todo el dinero, pero la mayoría del tiempo cazamos, así somos los de clase baja, solo los de 1°o los de la realeza tienen el suficiente dinero para comprar comida en buen estado, aun que creo que es mejor cazar, y así mejorar los instintos de supervivencia}_ le explico Raditz_{¿bienes a cazar o te quedas aquí?}_ Le pregunto, entrecerrando la mirara.

_ {prefiero quedarme aquí, tal vez será otro día}.

_ {te lo advierto, no causes problemas, o te vas arrepentir ¿entendiste?}_ le dijo Raditz, mirándola.

_ {si, lo tengo muy claro, no ocupas decírmelo} _le dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo.

_ {jump} _ fue lo último que escucho Bra antes de que él se fuera, dejándola sola.

_" _por dios ¿cazar? Ya jamás podría hacer eso, nunca he matado ningún animalito para comérmelo, por dios Bra, no seas caprichosa, tienes que atenerte a lo que te da, no me tengo que poner mis moños"__ pensó Bra entrando a la casa.

[…]

Tiempo actual.

_ya llegamos_ exclamo Trunks, aterrizando en C.C, seguido de los demás.

_tenemos que ver si la máquina del tiempo esta_ le dijo Gohan.

_oye mirai Trunks, si Bra la allá tomado, con el aparato que dices ¿podrás saber a qué tiempo fue?_ pregunto Piccolo.

_si, podre saber a qué época fue, y si por un dado caso, fue a otro planeta, también sabré que coordenadas uso_ le respondió mirai Trunks.

_ bueno, no tenemos que sacar conclusiones adelantadas, tenemos que ver si esta la maquina y ya_ les hiso saber Pan con los brazos en jarra y arrugando el entrecejo.

_es verdad, tenemos que ver primero eso_ le apoyo Trunks y los cuatro entraron, Bulma al escuchar que entraban a la casa se apresuro a ir, deseando que su pequeña entrara por esa puerta, cuando sus hijos y esposo se fueron a buscarla, se quedo con los nervios en punta y llorando, ella sabía que tenía que haber una explicación lógica, de por qué su hija haya desaparecido, su hija no podía estar muerta, ella lo sentía, sentía que estaba a salvo y segura y, sobretodo viva, que su instinto de madre no le fallaba.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Done esta? ¿La encontraron?_ cuestiono enseguida Bulma, visible mente nerviosa, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, se notaba que estaba llorando por horas, y eso lo pudieron notar bien cada uno.

_no, aun no mama, pero tenemos una suposición de donde podría estar_ dijo Trunks, acercándose a Bulma y sujetándola de los hombros _ pero no te preocupes, de seguro que la encontraremos_ le calmo Trunks.

_ Eso espero_ dijo casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada_ ¿y donde suponen que esta?

_ bueno… es que pensamos, que tal vez, tomo la máquina del tiempo, pero aun no estamos muy seguros, tenemos que confirmar si la maquina esta_ le explico Trunks, pero en cuanto lo dijo Bulma levanto enseguida la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos, por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

_ ¿QUE? Pero ¿Cómo están seguros de que Bra la tomo?_ pregunto Bulma muy impactada, Trunks la salto e iba a decirle algo pero mirai Trunks se le adelanto.

_ esa es una larga historia, pero primero tenemos que confirmar nuestras sospechas, si Bra la tomo podría ser muy arriesgado_ dijo mirai Trunks acercándose.

_ ENTONSES NO HAY QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO_ dijo Bulma en vos alta, casi gritando, los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, Bulma sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió enseguida al almacén, estaba tan desesperada que empezó a sudar frio ¿Qué le sucedería a su hijita si fue a un lugar peligroso? De seguro que pasaría algo, pero se preguntaba si no estaba hay ¿Por qué la tomaría? Su hija jamás se interesaba por esas cosas, ella sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y la azoto, todos estaban detrás de ella, se quedaron helados al ver asía dentro, mirai Trunks se acerco y dijo.

_La máquina del tiempo no está_ lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los demás lo escucharan.

[…]

En el pasado.

_ {Break, hemos venida a dar el informe de la misión} _ dijo kasuma, seguido de Hikaru y Raidon.

_ {y bien ¿Qué información obtuvieron?}_ pregunto Break con semblante cerio.

_ {cuando llegamos a esa zona, la persona que haya estado hay ya se ha ido, pero encontramos huellas idénticas a las nuestras, ese ser puede parecerse a nosotros, pero supongo que es débil, si no ya nos hubiera atacado} _ le explico Kasuma, también con semblante cerio.

_ {muy bien, pueden retirarse, yo le informare de esto a Bairon}

_ {no es necesario Break, escuche todo, yo le informare de esto al rey, y el nos dirá que hacer} _ les dijo Bairon entrando al salón, todos asintieron con la cabeza_ {ustedes ya pueden retirarse} _ les dijo a los 3 saya yines, estos asintieron y se fueron_ {muy bien yo voy con el rey}_ sentencio Bairon, y se fue, caminando por los pasillos , se detuvo enfrente de una enorme puerta, esta se abrió y entro_{señor, vengo a traerle el informe de la misión}_le dijo Bairon, asiendo una reverencia.

_ {¿y qué es lo que encontraron?}

[…]

Tiempo actual.

_ No lo puedo creer, la ha tomado_ dijo Trunks.

_ No puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo, ella no sabía que la maquina casi no tiene carga, si va a otro tiempo, no podrá regresar_ informo mirai Trunks preocupado.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Explícate mocoso? ¿Cómo que no podrá regresar?_ cuestiono de repente vegeta, ya que el al sentir el ki de Gohan, Pikoro y Pan junto con el de sus dos hijos, y que se dirigían a C.C supuso que ellos tenían una pista de donde podría estar su hija.

_ Es que la máquina del tiempo solo tiene carga para un viaje, es el que iba a usar para regresar a mi época, cuando llegara iba a cargarla, ya que solo le quedaba energía para regresar, y si Bra la uso, cuando quiera regresar no podrá_ le explico mirai Trunks a vegeta, pero antes de que le dijera sobre como comunicarse con la maquina…

_ ¿QUE? Pero tiene que haber un modo para que Bra vuelva, ella es muy frágil, que tal si fue a una época donde esté en peligro, ella debe de estar muy asustada_ dijo Bulma.

_maldición_ dijo vegeta muy de mal humor y arrugando el entrecejo _ ahora ni sabemos a qué lugar fue a parar_ dijo crujiendo sus puños.

_Alto señor vegeta mirai Trun…_ no término de decir Gohan, ya que fue interrumpido por mirai Trunks.

_papa, yo tengo un aparato donde puedo comunicarme con la maquina, podre saber a donde fue Bra_ dio una pequeña esperanza.

_entonces date prisa mocoso_ le dijo vegeta, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y alzándolo.

_si, está en mi cuarto.

_entonces, entre más rápido, mejor_ le dijo vegeta soltándolo y, sin que repitiera dos veces, mirai Trunks fue enseguida a su habitación, seguido de los demás, entro y empezó a buscar en los cajones, encontrando el aparato que buscaba y, al parecer si era un tipo celular, aun que su única función era comunicarse con la maquina.

_listo, aquí esta_ dijo mirai Trunks prendiendo el aparato apretando barias teclas, pero en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba en la pantalla, se quedo en shock, y vegeta tan impaciente se desespero y le arrebato el aparato, para ver lo que quería saber, pero en cuanto lo vio también se quedo en shock, pero el sí pudo decir algo.

_no puede ser_ dijo en un susurro arrugando, aun mas el entrecejo abriendo los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa vegeta?_ pregunto Bulma mas desesperada y mirai Trunks le respondió, ya saliendo de su estado de shock.

_Bra… e…ella esta…

_En peligro_ termino la frase vegeta.

[…]

En el pasado.

_ {Kasuma, cuánto tiempo sin verte, me dijeron que te mandaron a una patética misión}

_ {Bardok, si cuanto tiempo, y la misión si fue un asco, pero no la descartamos como misión, además fueron ordenes del rey, ¿y tú no vas a una misión?}_ pregunto kasuma cruzándose de brazos, estaban en una habitación donde informaban de misiones.

_ {no, al parecer no hay misiones disponibles, pero esperare por si salen, pero también estoy ocupado en otros asuntos}

_ {¿y cuáles asuntos si se podría saber?}

_ {bueno pues hay una persona en mi casa, que costaría mucho dinero si la vendiera, pero eso aun lo estoy pensando}.

_ {¿vender a una persona? Las únicas personas que se pueden vender, son mujeres para a serlas rameras ¿acaso tienes una?}

_ {eso no te incumbe, además dije que lo estaba pensando} _ le dijo Bardok arrugando el entrecejo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> LO SIENTO es que como verán estoy asiendo otro fic, y seguiré actualizando igual, solamente que me demore tantito en subir este capítulo porque estuve asiendo el otro fic, pero ya esta y espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, es cortito pero interesante, sigan opinando y dejando review porfizz

Y los fanáticos de fics de BulmaxVegeta, si quieren pueden ver mi fic es UA. Ojala y lo lean estará muy interesante es especial a esa pareja.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar review

Nos leemos…


	8. Nueva rutina

**N.A:** perdón por subirlo ahora, pero como verán, estuve editando TODOS los capítulos y quitar los errores de ortografía y eso, y además me castigaron la computadora todo un día :(, no les digo porque, pero si me porte mal jiji, pero ya está el capi espero les guste, y creo que me preguntaron que cuando va a pasar algo entre Raditz y Bra, bueno de aquí en adelante abra mas _romanticismo_ entre ellos ok bueno, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejando reviews muchísimas gracias, espero que les guste mucho y porfizz dejen reviews no importa que no tengan cuenta jiji ok creo que es todo.

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen!  Son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2:** Cuando aparezca _"así" _son pensamientos.

Cuando salga […] es cambio de escenario.

Cuando aparezca {esto} en cada lado es porque hablan idioma sayayin.

Ok no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

Capitulo 8: "Nueva rutina"

_ {pero qué asco, pobrecito animal} _ dijo Bra tapándose la boca para no vomitar, ya que no quería seguir viendo como Raditz despellejaba a un animal, un poco parecido a un oso, y mejor decidió voltearse.

_ {pues es lo que vas a comer} _ dijo Raditz siguiendo con su trabajo, despellejando y desmembrando al animal, que al parecer iba a ser su comida.

_ {pues sí, lo sé ¿pero no puedes limpiarlo en otra parte? Estas afuera de tu casa, después va apestar} _dijo Bra aun volteada, pero cruzando los brazos.

_ {no} _fue su única respuesta.

_ {jump, pues si piensas que después que termines voy a limpiar eso, estas muy equivocado}

_ {¿Qué no has visto el clima? En un rato mas lloverá} _le dijo Raditz ya terminando su trabajo.

_ {¿he? Qué raro, pensé que estaba oscureciendo} _dijo Bra volteándose, se empezó a relajar pero con los brazos cruzados, a Raditz no se le pudo evitar caer una gota por la sien por lo antes mencionado.

_ {la lluvia limpiara lo que estoy asiendo} _ dijo Raditz calentando la carne con su propio ki, y empezó a comer junto con Bra.

_ {oye ¿Por qué tú no estás en otras misiones como tus padres?}_pregunto Bra, ya terminando los dos de comer, todavía estaban sentados, se acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos.

_ {porque me he tomado tiempo libre para entrenar, aun que he tenido muchas misiones} _le contesto Raditz, entrecerrando la mirada.

_ {¿y porque no entrenas?}

_ {porque tengo que estarte vigilando, además solo será una semana, después sabrán que hacer contigo} _ dijo parándose y buscando algo con la mirada.

_ {pues, tal vez me asignen en un escuadrón y… ¡OYEME AS ESAS COCHINADAS EN OTRA PARTE!} _ le grito Bra, ya que Raditz hiso sus necesidades, mostrando su _cosa _sin ningún pudor, con Bra presente, pero Bra enseguida se tapo los ojos toda sonrojada_ {eres un pervertido ¿Qué no sabes comportarte con una dama presente?}

_ {creo que la pervertida eres tú, no evitaste poner la vista donde no deberías}

_ {pues… como no iba a ver si lo hiciste enfrente de mí, idiota} _ le recrimino Bra aun sonrojada e inflando los cachetes.

_ {si quieres ver, por mi no hay problema bonita} _le dijo Raditz, y se le empezó a dibujar una media sonrisa_ {por lo menos, yo no me estoy asiendo ilusiones} _dijo muy sarcástico y terminando de hacer sus necesidades, cubriéndose.

_ {pues déjame decirte ¡QUE YO NO QUIERO VER MISERIAS!}_exclamo Bra toda roja y dirigiéndose a la casa de Raditz, a él se le amplio mas la sonrisa.

[…]

_ {mm, con qué era eso, bueno esa sabandija aparecerá tarde o temprano, supongo que debe de tener algo planeado ja, debe de ser un debilucho por no enfrentarse a nosotros, pero ¿Estás seguro de que solo es uno Bairon?}

_ {sí señor, eso es lo que nos dice el informe, solo hay rastro de uno} _ le informo Bairon.

_ {bueno, tendremos que esperar a que aparezca, es muy raro que no lo detectemos, pero si aparece rápido, veré que hacer} _le dijo el rey Vegeta sentándose en su trono.

_ {está bien, pero supongo que sí es muy débil, podría hacerlo un esclavo o algo parecido ¿no?}_ Le hiso saber Bairon arrugando el entrecejo.

_ {puede ser, o simplemente lo mato} _ sentencio el rey mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa.

[…]

Tiempo actual.

_no…no puede ser ¿de que estas ablando Vegeta? ¿Por qué dices que está en peligro? ¿A dónde ha ido?_ empezó a cuestionar Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos_ RESPONDE MALDITA SEA_ grito muy desesperada.

_maldición mujer, ella ha ido donde aún gobernaba el maldito lagarto de Freezer, si ese maldito la encuentra, lo más seguro es que la mande a un prostíbulo_ dijo Vegeta de golpe, agarrándose la cabeza y recuperándose de la sorpresa.

_debe de haber alguna forma para traer a Bra lo antes posible_ dijo Gohan, mientras trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Bulma, ya que en cuanto escucho lo que le dijo Vegeta, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_debemos de pensar en cómo traer a mi hermana de vuelta, incluso ahora podría estar en peligro_ dijo mirai Trunks.

_no es así_ dijo Piccolo muy serio.

_ ¿De qué mierda estas ablando Piccolo? No sé en donde canijos esta Bra, ni siquiera sé si le ha pasado algo y t…

_no le pasara nada señor Vegeta_ dijo de repente Pan, mostrándose tranquila.

_ ¿y tu como sabes mocosa? No estás con ella

_alto papa, tenemos que hacer algo, pero rápido, y tu Pan ¿Por qué dices que no le pasara nada?_ pregunto Trunks arrugando el entrecejo.

_es que… bueno, si se fue en ese tiempo, ella sabrá como actuar, eso es a lo que me refiero, ella es inteligente, y tiene que saber lo que hace.

_ ¿al menos sabes a qué lugar fue mocosa?_ pregunto Vegeta arrugando el entrecejo y rechinando los dientes.

_no

_jump, eso creí, ella ha ido al planeta Vegetasei, hay si no la matan, enseguida la torturaran hasta la muerte, y si no, la prostituirán y la follaran hasta que se muera.

__"le tengo que decir, el cree que no sabe defenderse, lo siento Bra, tengo que decir lo de tu entrenamiento, enserio perdóname"__ pensó Pan_ señor Vegeta, Bra sabe lo que hace, si fue a ese planeta, lo más seguro es que no puedan hacer nada, ell…

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo chiquilla? Bra ni siquiera sabe dar ni un golpe y…

_vasta Vegeta, cállate, deja que termine Pan_ interrumpió Piccolo.

_tu no me calles Piccolo_ dijo Vegeta mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

_es que Bra… ella, sabe defenderse muy bien, incluso si va a vegetasei ella… los vencería _dijo Pan, pero en cuanto lo menciono, todos se quedaron confusos a acepción Piccolo.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Pan?_ pregunto Trunks_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Bra…Bra y yo entrenábamos a escondidas, nuestro maestro era el señor Piccolo, ella aumento su nivel considerablemente e incluso llego a superarme… ahora ella es más fuerte que todos esos sayayines, pero no es tan fuerte como para vencer a Freezer_ dijo Pan con dificultad_ aun le falta mucho para superarlo, pero estoy segura que sabe lo que hace, y sé que ella sabe que no lo podrá vencer, ella…ella es muy inteligente.

_entonces esa crema que me dio Bra ¿La usaban las dos? ¿Cómo es que conseguían esas cosas y porque no me di cuenta? A Bra no se le altero el ki, nunca sentí que lo allá aumentado, explícate mocosa.

_bueno empezare por lo primero, Bra fue quien invento la crema y construía los trajes de entrenamiento y cualquier cosa que necesitáramos para entrenar, y la razón por la cual no sentimos su ki, es por que usaba la pulsera ocultadora de ki y…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Una pulsera? Y Bra donde consi…

_no puede ser ¿es la pulsera que le construí a Bra?_ pregunto Bulma, con los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar, Pan solo asintió con la cabeza.

_mujer explícame eso_ exigió Vegeta.

_mira Vegeta, si no fueras tan celoso, yo jamás se la hubiera construido, ella me dijo que no la dejaste salir con un chico, y entonces para que no te dieras cuenta de que salió, yo se la construí, una pulsera que oculta el ki y un remplazador de ki, es por eso que no te percataste si se alteraba su ki o no_ le explico Bulma furiosa.

_maldición ¿entonces salió con ese insecto?

_ ¡VEGETA! No es momento para que te preocupes por eso_ grito Bulma.

_maldición ya no importa eso, lo que importa es que tan fuerte es, si no supera a ese lagarto está perdida, ni siquiera se de sus habilidades ni que estrategias usa para sobrevivir_ dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

_Vegeta tranquilízate, Bra sabe lo que hace, ella es muy buena, es una excelente estratega y sabe perfectamente cómo luchar, y aun que no lo creas, sabe manipular a las personas, pero si no puede regresar ahora, ella puede cuidarse sola mientras que nosotros vemos la forma de que regrese_ dijo Piccolo recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

_ella tiene catorce años, es como carne fresca en ese lugar, si lucha y Freezer se entera, la torturara, ¿sabes cuales son los métodos que utiliza Freezer? Si ese mal nacido ve que puede sacarle provecho a Bra, ara cualquier cosa para que este a su disposición, y si solamente no la quiere en el ejército la prostituirá, y créeme las prostitutas no duran ni el mes en ese lugar_ dijo Vegeta crujiendo sus puños y rechinando los dientes, a Bulma no le hicieron falta más palabras para que se soltara de nuevo a llorar, Gohan de nuevo intentaba calmarla pero esta vez sin lograr nada.

_entonces hay que pensar en cómo traer a Bra de vuelta, las esferas del dragón no las podemos utilizar ¿Qué sugieres?_ dijo Piccolo entrecerrando la mirada, mientras que Vegeta pensaba en algo.

_mujer, tendrás otra rutina, tu puedes construir otra máquina del tiempo.

_pero no sé cómo empezarla, tardaría meses Vegeta.

_no te lo estoy preguntando mujer, te lo estoy diciendo_ dijo muy decidido Vegeta, Bulma asintió con la cabeza aun llorando, ahora tendrían que construir la maquina y traer a Bra de vuelta.

[…]

En el pasado

_ {Bardok, estas de suerte, hay una misión perfecta para ti, incluso puedes ir tu solo sin tu equipo ¿Qué dices?}_ pregunto Break de mala gana a Bardok, el aun estaba con Kazuma hablando de sus misiones anteriores.

_ {está bien ¿Cuánto dura la misión?}_ pregunto Bardok cruzándose de brazos

_ {un día de ida, dos de purga, y uno de venida, partes en media hora} _ dijo Break dejando a Kazuma y a Bardok.

_ {bueno valió la pena que te quedaras, ya tienes una misión, es mejor que ya te vayas} _ dijo Kazuma, retirándose seguido de Bardok.

[…]

Ya avían pasado tres días completos desde que Bra viajo en el tiempo, y al parecer se acostumbro demasiado rápido, el tiempo que tenia lo usaba para entrenar, de vez en cuando platicando con Raditz sobre las costumbres sayayines. Cuando entrenaba no mostraba todo su poder ya que Raditz la vigilaba, aun que Bra se le escapaba para darse una ducha, ella no quería que se repitiera lo mismo, en aquella ocasión tuvo suerte de que no la viera desnuda así que tomaría precauciones.

Ella estaba acostada en la cama, pero cuál fue su sorpresa en sentir un ki gigantesco que se aproximaba al planeta, ese ki tenía que ser de él, tenía que ser de Freezer, Bra se paró de golpe, tenía que ir, de todos modos Raditz la mandaría ante él, no lo podía creer, sus ojos los tenía como platos _"_no lo puedo creer, ese lagarto tendría que llegar en una semana, máximo dos, no, no, no tengo que darme prisa, maldición"__ pensaba Bra mientras se preparaba para ir con el lagarto.

continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado, en el siguiente capítulo estará más largo ok, espero que dejen review, enserio me gustaría saber que opinan, es importantísimo para mí, es para mejorar como escritora acepto también criticas y sugerencias.<p>

Ok nos leemos…


	9. conociendo a nuevas personas

**N.A: **lo sé, querrán matarme por la tardanza XD pero ya está el capitulo listo, MUCHO más largo que el anterior y ya en este aparecerá lo que avían esperado, ¿Qué ara Freezer con Bra? ¿Cómo se conocerán? Bueno, bueno, no los intrigo más y mejor se ponen a leer jiji creo que solo unas cuantas personas leerán esto, pero para los que están leyendo esto les agradezco de MUCHO corazón por estar poniendo de su valioso tiempo leyendo esta insignificante nota de autora, espero que les agrade este capítulo, lo hice más largo porque tardare un poquito más en actualizar ¿Por qué? Me dejaron un proyecto en mi escuela que tardare dos LARGOS meses en terminar, pero obviamente no tardare dos meses en actualizar, yo creo que una semana y media, más o menos en poner el siguiente capítulo, solo que tardare unos cuantos días más ok espero que comprendan de acuerdo.

**ACLARACION:** los personajes que aparezcan NO son de mi propiedad, son del gran genio Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2:** cuando aparezca […] es cambio de escenario.

Cuando este _"así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparezca {esto} en cada lado de es porque hablan idioma sayayin.

Si ven una falta de ortografía díganme para corregir.

Ok creo que eso es todo no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

Capitulo 9 "conociendo a nuevas _personas"_

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Ella no lo comprendía, estaba más cerca de lo que creía, ese tirano no tardaría en aterrizar en el planeta, ese maldito de Raditz estaba equivocado, Freezer no llegaría en una semana, llegaría en tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

Bra buscaba a Raditz, rápidamente lo encontró sin ningún esfuerzo, su ki se encontraba afuera de la casa, DIOS sí que madrugaba, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se fue directamente a él, para reclamarle porque le avía mentido sobre ese lagarto, pero no avía tiempo de estar buscando respuestas ni darle un sermón, de todos modos ¿Quién era ella para reclámale? Solo una conocida, y ni siquiera eso, el no sabía nada de ella, al menos no completamente, solo lo necesario, así que no tendría que decirle nada, tendría que concentrarse mejor en lo que le diría al lagarto para que la aceptara en su ejército ¿abría mas mujeres como soldados aparte de las sayayines? Ella no tenía ni idea, eso lo tendría que averiguar por su cuenta, si es que la pondrían en un escuadrón.

Así que decidió salir afuera de la casa y ay estaba el, recargado en un árbol para que le pegara la sombra, con su semblante serio, sus ojos cerrados, con su traje que lo caracterizaba al ejercito de Freezer, su cola que no estaba enrollada en su cintura, se agitaba en el viento, esa peluda y alargada cola que decía claramente que pertenecía a la raza sayayin, en cuanto sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, abrió sus ojos negros, miro a Bra con esos grandes y profundos ojos azabaches, penetrándola con la mirada, esperando a que ella hablara.

_ {oye tengo que ir al castillo, o donde tendrá que parar Freezer, supongo que será hay ¿no? Tengo que ir rápido} _ le dijo Bra arrugando el entrecejo, estaba demasiado seria, tuvo un ligero temblor al estarse imaginando ella enfrente de ese cruel y sanguinario lagarto, ¿Cómo sería el con ella? Bueno, eso lo tendría que averiguar, tarde o temprano, no tembló por que sintiera miedo, era de impotencia, tenia deseos de conocerlo ¿deseo en realidad? ¿O solo curiosidad de cómo era exactamente? O como fuera de todos modos no mostraría ningún sentimiento frente a él, su padre le dijo que él se alimentaba del miedo de las personas, del terror, desesperación, ver sus agonizantes cuerpos, para ese sádico demonio solo era una diversión, un pasatiempo solamente, las torturaba hasta que las personas suplicaran por sus vidas, o aun peor, suplicar que terminaran su sufrimiento y que las mataran cuanto antes. Se avía perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchó exactamente lo que dijo Raditz, así que solo pregunto qué fue lo que dijo.

_ {ahaa, dije que si, el se queda en el castillo ¿pero para que quieres saber?}_ pregunto el dudoso, aun sacudiendo su cola en el aire, cruzado de brazos.

_ {pues… porque… necesito ir de inmediato} _dijo Bra tartamudeando.

_ {¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Ja te matarían bonita, pero a mí no me importa lo que hagas, si quieres morir, haya tu} _ le dijo totalmente desinteresado a lo que le podría pasar.

_ {mmm, con que si… entonces les diré a los que me agarren, que tú fuiste quien me ayudo y por eso ellos no me encontraron} _ dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos, en cuanto lo dijo Raditz abrió completamente los ojos, pareciera como si sus ojos salieran de sus orbitas, ¿lo estaba amenazando? Se pregunto el mentalmente, una mujer lo estaba amenazando, y sin previo aviso Bra alzo el vuelo enseguida, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, tomando dirección al castillo, no tardo Raditz en darse cuenta y se fue enseguida tras de ella, si les decía eso a los soldados, tendría muchos problemas, incluso lo tomarían por traidor y, eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

[…]

En las afueras del castillo, en la base donde aterrizaban las naves, se encontraban barios soldados dispersándose muy alterados, como si estuvieran presenciando la llegada de su muerte, aun que unos más calmados que otros, todos ellos se acomodaron en dos filas para recibir como se debe al emperador del universo, el _gran_ Freezer, no tardo en aterrizar una gran nave, y dentro de ella nada más ni nada menos que su superior… todo se avía quedado en silencio… ninguno de los soldados hablaban y sin demorarse la nave se abrió… todos se hincaron enseguida, todos clavando la mirada en el suelo, unos cuantos sudaron frio y tragaban duro, ellos no se esperaban la llegada del emperador, de la nave salieron primero tres figuras, un hombre gordo de color rosa, de su cabeza tenían grandes picos, labios negros con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, otro hombre muy guapo, aun que mas fracciones femeninas que masculinas, tirándole a una mujer, su piel de color azul, su cabello entrenzado e igual que el otro una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero delante de ellos se encontraba un trono flotante, y ay yacía sentado en esa cosa, a diferencia de los otros dos, su sonrisa era muy distinta, y sin aguantarse Freezer comenzó a reír en carcajadas, su risa sonaba muy tétrica y lúgubre… tan malvada que unos cuantos soldados tuvieron un ligero temblor al escucharla, ninguno de ellos se atrevía alzar la mirada, hincados aun esperando ordenes.

_mis queridos monitos, ¿se quedaran hay? ¿O me atenderán como se debe? _ pregunto Freezer en tono burlón, los soldados se pararon enseguida, y uno de los soldados camino asía Freezer e hiso una reverencia.

_ Mi señor, es un honor tenerlo de vuelta, el rey Vegeta lo espera dentro_ dijo el soldados abriendo paso para que Freezer avanzara junto con los dos perros de lucha, estuvieron caminando hasta que entraron al castillo caminaban por unos pasillos enormes, las decoraciones muy rusticas y se podría decir muy cuidadas, Freezer topo en una puerta enorme, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se podía ver al _gran_ rey Vegeta.

_Lord Freezer, es un honor tenerlo de vuelta, no me esperaba su llegada_ dijo el rey Vegeta asiendo una pequeña reverencia y diciéndole que pase.

_O Vegeta, pero si solo llegue unos días antes, solo quería darles una sorpresa, ¿o tenias otros planes?_ dijo Freezer bajando de del trono que flota y tomo el asiento del rey, Freezer lo miro fijamente_ ¿acaso quieres que me valla?_ lo dijo en un tono muy amenazante, el rey solo negó con la cabeza _ jump, eso creí primero quie…_no termino Freezer ya que la puerta se abrió y azoto, Freezer tenía una mirada confusa, ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo? Eran dos siluetas que avían caído al suelo, era un hombre sayayin y una mujer, la chica definitivamente no era sayayin, o eso es lo que pensaba Freezer, el joven estaba encima de la chica, y la chica estaba debajo de el con las piernas rodeando la cintura de este ¿acaso se estaban peleando? ¿O intentaban aparearse hay mismo? Se preguntaba Freezer aun confuso, pero esa chica llamo su atención, esa chica tenía una belleza única, tan _exótica_, con melena color azul un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier mujer sayayin, bueno tal vez ese era el presentimiento que tenia, se dijo Freezer mentalmente, a él se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa y no pudo evitar reír

[…]

7 minutos antes con Bra.

_ {jajaja, ¿no que no ibas a venir?}_ dijo Bra en tono burlón.

_ {óyeme bonita, regresas ahora mismo o yo mismo te regreso} _ dijo Raditz muy enojado y siguiendo a Bra aun volando.

_ {jajaja si claro, y yo que me voy a creer que puedes} _se bulo Bra_ {además Freezer está en el castillo, y necesito hablar con él ¿no dijiste que él me puede ayudar a quedarme?}

_ {pues sí, pero tienes que tener cuidado el podría enfadarse si lo interrumpes en lo que sea que puede estar asiendo, además el aun no ha llegado ¿Por qué dices que está en el castillo?}_ le pregunto Raditz más calmado.

_ {emm… porque…ee... el} _dijo Bra tartamudeando y sudando frio.

_ {¿porque el qué?}_ repitió lo que dijo Bra y alzando una ceja.

_ {porque… por que escuche a alguien que dijo que lord Freezer avía llegado, y él quien lo dijo se veía muy alterado es por eso que supe} _ dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos, y asiendo un gesto como si ella tuviera toda la razón.

_ {mm… jajajaja pues no, tú no puedes ir ahora, si no ellos te mataran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es mejor que regreses, después yo veo la manera en cómo puedes ver a lord Freezer, aun que no te aseguro nada}

_ {¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO, y tú me acompañaras ahora, el podría irse y después no podre hablar con él, además si no lo haces yo diré que tú me ayudaste} _ dijo Bra acelerando mas el vuelo, seguida igual de un enfurecido Raditz.

Bra aterrizo en donde despegaban las naves, avían unos cuantos soldados, pero no tantos como para no entrar, ella pudo ver una puerta que daba para el castillo, Raditz aterrizo atrás de ella pero antes de que la agarrara, ella voló enseguida asía la puerta sin que nadie la notara, no tardo Raditz en hacer lo mismo, el la tenía que atrapar o se metería en serios problemas, en cuanto entro pudo notar que Bra caminaba por unos largos pasillos y se paro enfrente de una gran puerta, ella iba a puto de abrirla pero Raditz la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo asía su cuerpo quedando muy juntitos.

_ {áyeme tonto, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿He? } _ dijo Bra toda sonrojada, ya que Raditz la acerco tanto que sintió chocar su aliento en su cuello.

_ {¿estás loca? Es mejor que nos vallamos} _ le dijo Raditz, el podía sentir el cuerpo de ella, sus senos apachurrados en su cuerpo, su delgada cintura que él estaba tocando, pero no tardo tanto en disfrutar esa sensación por que Bra empezó a forcejar para poder soltarse, el no la iba a soltar, pero para su desgracia Bra se tropezó con sus mismos pies y se callo asía tras abriendo la puerta asiéndola azotar, el callo encina de ella, Bra estaba roja a más no poder, cuando el callo casi se iban a dar un beso por accidente, y lo peor de todo estaba radiando su cintura con las piernas, era una posición muy comprometedora, para él quien sea que los viera pensarían muy mal, se quedaron en esa posición viéndose a los ojos, los dos con el ceño fruncido, pero algo los interrumpió en el duelo de miradas.

_jajajaja ¿y quién es esa hermosa creatura?_ escucho Bra que decían en el interior de la habitación, se sorprendió y empujo a Raditz para que se quitara de enzima, se levanto de golpe igual que Raditz.

_ SOLDADO ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ? Y MAS SI SE TRAE A SU CONCUBINA_ pregunto, o más bien grito furioso el rey Vegeta.

_discúlpeme señor, no volverá a pasar me la llevare de inmediato_ contesto Raditz muy nervioso.

_SE QUE NO BOLBERA A PASAR, PERO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ¿QUE ASES AQUÍ?_ volvió a gritar muy furioso.

_ alto Vegeta, no importa que esta asiendo aquí pero… ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y de que raza es? ¿O es sayayin?_ pregunto muy tranquilo Freezer parándose del trono dirigiéndose a Raditz y agitando su cola.

__"no lo puedo creer ellos hablan mi idioma ¿Qué haré? ¿Les hablare igual? ¿Y porque ese maldito lagarto se ve tan tranquilo? Maldición"_ _pensaba Bra sin moverse de su lugar.

_ tienes una hermosa concubina ¿Cuánto te cost…_ no termino de decirle Freezer a Raditz.

_ ¿CONCUBINA?... digo si… pero no solo soy su concubina_ contesto Bra mintiendo ya que si decía que no, tal vez Raditz se metería en problemas y solo por la culpa de ella_ digo es que yo venía para hablar con usted pero Raditz me dijo que no porque me metería en problemas y el intento detenerme, y bueno he venido a pedirle un favor.

_ ¿Y de qué favor? _ pregunto volteándose a Bra bajo la atónita mirada de Raditz.

_bueno, es que yo quería unirme a su ejército señor.

_ ¿En mi ejercito? Pero si solo eres una ramera, te puedo conseguir un trabajo mejor, te pagaría mucho dinero, solo tienes que satisfacer a mis soldados de elite_ le dijo Freezer con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bra abrió los ojos a más no poder.

_pero no soy solo una ramera, soy una guerrera_ sentencio Bra muy enfadada por lo que le habían ofrecido, tal vez era un buen trabajo para las prostitutas ¿pero para ella? Ni siquiera ha besado a alguien y mucho menos haber follado con alguien.

_ ¿enserio? Jajaja, de acuerdo… DODORIA_ llamo a su soldado rosado_ bueno, te propongo algo, si le das un golpe a Dodoria, dejare que escojas en que escuadrón te quedaras o el lugar que quieras… pero solamente si le das un golpe a Dodoria ¿está bien?_ dijo Freezer y Bra solo asintió con la cabeza.

_"_genial, este maldito lagarto no sabe nada de mí, lo voy a sorprender y se retractara de que soy solo una cualquiera"_ _se dijo mentalmente Bra_ pero que le parece si también Raditz se pusiera en el escuadrón que escoja, pero solo si derroto a ese bola de chicle rosado_ dijo Bra con una sonrisa arrogante.

_a quien le dices bola de chicle maldita ramera_ se quejo Dodoria, pero nadie le presto atención.

_mmm… de acuerdo, podrán los dos escoger en cual escuadrón se quedaran, pero solo si lo derrotas… pero si pierdes yo eligiere en cual trabajo te quedaras, aun que creo que ya sabes en cual, y tu trabajaras aun que no quieras ¿queda claro?_ dijo Freezer con una sonrisa muy macabra.

_claro_ dijo Bra muy decidida acercándose a Dodoria_ muy bien ¿empezamos?

_ Cuando quieras, maldita ramera ¿crees que me vas a ganar niña? Te vas arrepentir por lo que dijiste_ dijo Dodoria muy confiado.

_ ¿el me dijo niña?_ pregunto Bra con la voz muy tétrica y lúgubre la tenía muy apagada su mirada esta asombre sida_ te vas arrepentir_ En cuanto lo dijo Freezer se sorprendió, la vos la tenía muy macabra si se podría decir así, ella sí que se había enfadado y eso lo pudieron notar todos.

Sin previo aviso, Dodoria la iba a golpear en pleno rostro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Bra detuvo su golpe sin ningún esfuerzo con su mano derecha, ella empezó a poner fuerza en el agarre asiendo que Dodoria se alejara enseguida sobando su mano.

_Ja eres fuerte, pero no tanto_ dijo Dodoria pero Bra no le prestó la más mínima atención.

__"me ha dicho niña… como se ha atrevido ese maldito… se va a enterar de quién soy"__ pensaba Bra sin prestar atención a su alrededor_ pero si soy toda una señorita_ lo dijo en un susurro pero todos alcanzaron a oírla con dificultad, aun con la mirada asombre sida y perdida_ SI SOY TODA UNA DAMA INBESIL_ lo dijo gritando, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo al rey Vegeta y a Freezer.

Y Bra sin pensarlo dos veces fue enseguida volando literalmente, propinándole un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire, después dio una voltereta dándole una patada detrás de la nuca asiéndolo caer en el suelo. Dodoria se sorprendió por lo que la _ramera_ acababa de hacer pero para no quedar en ridículo.

_ ja te he dado chance para que mostraras tus habilidades, pero ahora no seré tan piadoso entendiste NIÑA_ dijo Dodoria apareciendo de repente detrás de Bra para propinarle una patada en la espalda, pero Bra vio todos sus movimientos esquivando el golpe, tomando su pie y dando vueltas asta lanzarlo en una pared asiendo que esta se hiciera pedazos.

Dodoria estaba muy sorprendido de la fuerza de la chica, pero en cuanto se paro se retorció del dolor al sentir algo en el pie en el cual la chica avía agarrado, iba a caminar asía enfrente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el pie lo tenía roto, y después se dio cuenta del todo el daño que le hiso la _ramera, _se enfureció tanto que saco todo su poder y volando a toda velocidad asía Bra, pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe, ella se adelanto dándole uno un el estomago sofocándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, después se bajo pegando sus pies en el suelo.

_muy bien, escojo estar en el escuadrón sayayin de la mejor elite_ lo dijo Bra en un tono alto para que Freezer escuchara.

_ ¿enserio quieres estar en el escuadrón de mejor elite?_ pregunto Freezer y esta asintió con la cabeza_ de acuerdo, pero te sorprenderías cual es el escuadrón de mejor elite, hay solo hay dos sayayines.

_no me importa, usted dijo qu…

_si lo sé, estarás hay, pero quiero saber más de ti, ¿de qué raza eres?_ pregunto tomando por sorpresa a Bra.

_bueno, la verdad no sé, a mi me crio un sayayin, y bueno el no me dijo nada sobre mi especie_ le dijo Bra mostrándose tranquila, aun que se haya sorprendido por la pregunta no mostro ningún sentimiento ante él.

_ ¿sayayin? Mmm interesante, ¿entonces no sabes de qué raza eres?_ pregunto y esta negó con la cabeza_ bueno, ¿y como es que te convertiste en la concubina de el soldado?

_ Hee este…

_yo la compre señor, unos humanoides la estaban vendiendo y pues yo la compre, aun que estaba muy herida decidí comprarla, pero bueno solo fue eso, los humanoides iban a venderla a un ser muy asqueroso y ella no quería, y se podría decir que la saque de su miseria en ese entonces hace solo una semana que la compre_ le contesto Raditz muy tranquilo ganándose una mirada muy sorprendida de Bra que solo pudo notar el.

_mm de acuerdo, les are un favor a ambos, si estarán en el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta tendrían que tener mejores atuendos ¿no lo creen?_ en cuanto lo dijo Bra se quedo en shock, ¿estaría en el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta? ¿El seria su padre no? DIOS sí que esto no lo planeo, ¿su padre estaba en el mejor escuadrón de elite de los sayayines?, eso no lo sabía, su padre no le avía contado de eso, pero bueno no tendría que estarse lamentando, ¿cómo sería su padre…. Pero antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos abrió los ojos como platos y dio una mirada al rey Vegeta ¿Cómo no se avía dado cuenta? ESE ERA SU ABUELO ¡POR DIOS! ¿Cómo no se avía dado cuenta antes? pero antes de que siguiera una vos la saco de su estado de sorpresa.

_ Y bueno, también are que te hagan unos exámenes para saber si estas enferma, y también para saber de qué raza eres_ pero en cuanto lo dijo Bra empezó a palidecer, eran muchas emociones en un solo día, estaría en el mismo escuadrón que su padre, avía conocido a su abuelo, y lo peor la confundió por una concubina y después esto… Freezer se enteraría de que es mitad sayayin, pero tendría que mejor hacer lo que decía, además le avía dicho ella que no sabía de qué raza era, así que no abría problema, le echo otro vistazo al rey Vegeta… DIOS sí que se parecía a su padre solo por lo de la barba podría decirse que eran diferentes.

_ Así que Zabon les entregara los trajes y en una hora los quiero aquí para presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros ¿entendieron?_ les pregunto Freezer a ambos, estos solo asintieron con la cabeza. Bra se posiciono a lado de Raditz asiendo una reverencia para salir después los dos juntos.

_"_ esto será más interesante de lo que creí jaja, esa chica es un misterio, es muy idéntica a la raza sayayin… pero solo lo de su cabello la delata… ¿acaso será de una raza que no conozco? Bueno después lo averiguare, es toda una belleza jump pero esto se pondrá muy interesante"__ pensaba Freezer, asiendo una sonrisa muy retorcida como si estuviera planeando cual sería su próxima víctima de tortura, ¿pero lo sería realmente? ¿O solo pensaría que sacaría buen provecho de ella? Pero para lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza no sería nada bueno.

[…]

_ oye ¿cómo es que también te sabes este idioma? Aun tienes muchas cosas que decirme bonita_ le dijo Raditz alzando el vuelo junto a Bra.

_ ¿Qué? Y TU ME DIRAS POR QUE DIJISTE QUE ME COMPRASTE, ERES UN IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES A DESIR SEMEJANTES COSAS _ le grito Bra toda roja de furia y de ¿vergüenza? Cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes.

_o vamos, no digas tonterías, tu sabes que no eres mi concubina_ en cuanto dijo eso Bra se puso roja a más no poder_ además, mira quien habla, yo creí que eras una debilucha, pero para lo que vi no fue así.

_ ¿Pues qué creías? Yo desde un principio te dije que luchaba, ¿Qué creías que asía? ¿He?

_ pensé que eras una ramera_ lo dijo Raditz sin interés.

_ ¿QUE? PUES TE EQUIBOCASTE IMBESIL, POR QUE YO SOY TODA UNA DAMA_ le grito Bra otra vez poniéndose muy roja, pero esta vez sí de furia.

_ jajaja es mejor que te calles, tu vos es muy chillona y me molesta mucho.

_ JA pero que mal agradecido eres, yo que te puse en un escuadrón de elite he_ le recrimino Bra ganándose una mirada muy extraña del sayan que se lo tomo como un gracias_ de nada_ lo dijo muy sarcástica.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A 2:<strong>** "MUY IMPORTANTE"** se preguntaría por que Freezer fue tan _comprensivo_ con Bra ¿no? Bueno solo les diré que Freezer tiene dos caras muy distintas aun que las dos muy macabras U.U ósea que por el momento estaría de muy buen humor por haber echo esto, pero no será por mucho tiempo ¿o sí? ¿Qué sería lo que planearan Bra y Freezer? ¿No creen que Bra es muy despistada cuando se lo propone? Jajaj XD tenía a su abuelo enfrente, en sus narices, y pasando un buen rato después se dio cuenta jaja, muchísimas gracias a mis fieles lectores jiji la verdad lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero les aclaro que no pienso abandonar el fic ok besos a mis lectores n.n

Y por cierto, hice una cuenta en Facebook para que se puedan enterar de mis actualizaciones y futuros fics, y bueno el Rated: T lo subo a Rated: M ¿Por qué? Bueno es que en los siguientes capítulos abran escenas se podría decir traumáticas, serán muy subidas de tono, pero para los que son menores de edad y leen este fic obvio que avisare de improviso ok aun que creo que lo leerán de todos modos.

Espero que este capi le guste a Little Warrior in Purple jiji ok besos.

Nos leemos…


	10. El escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta

**N.A:** lo sé, lo sé tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero como les digo es que me enferme de tos y gripa (y la verdad cuando me da, me da muy fuerte, que incluso tuve temperatura T.T y me sentía MUY mal) pero es cosa que no les interesa así que voy al grano ok, bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 10 jaja y como leyeron en el capitulo anterior en una hora Freezer presentaría el escuadrón sayayin de mejor elite, el cual es de nuestro adorado Vegeta ¿y qué creen que pase? Bueno, bueno que eso mejor lo leen. Este cap es regular (ni largo ni corto ¿estamos? Para que no se queden con duda) bueno en el final del capítulo le avisare de algo importante así que a leer :D

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Dragón ball Z NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACIÓN 2:** Lo que se encuentre _"así" _son pensamientos.

Lo que esta […] es cambio de escenario.

Lo que este {así} en cada lado es porque hablan idioma sayayin.

Si ven una falta de ortografía díganme para corregir.

Ok creo que es todo jiji que mejor se ponen a leer.

CAPÍTULO REEDITADO

Capitulo 10 "El escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta"

_ oye Raditz, apúrate que en diez minutos tenemos que estar allá_ decía Bra desesperada y muy nerviosa.

_ ya voy, además, me falta que me digas como es que sabes dos idiomas, en que hayas estado hablando en idioma sayayin te lo creo, cuando me dijiste sobre ese tal Goku también, porque nadie que no sea sayayin sabe hablarlo, así que ese tal Goku si te enseño, ¿Pero por qué no hablaste en este idioma? _ pregunto Raditz cruzando sus brazos y arrugando el entrecejo.

_ Ja, por que el también me lo enseño ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué naci ya hablando?_ dijo Bra irónicamente, ganándose una mirada del sayan muy molesta.

_ no te burles bonita, si no te arrepentirás_ amenazo Raditz alzando el vuelo seguido de una divertida Bra.

[…]

_ ¿Me mando a llamar Lord Freezer?_ pregunto un niño entrando a la sala real, donde se encontraban Freezer, sus dos perros de lucha, Vegeta y Nappa, ya que el rey se retiro de la sala.

_si, príncipe Vegeta, en tu escuadrón abran otros dos miembros, así que quiero que los trates bien_ dijo hipócritamente Freezer.

_ ¿Qué? Pero solo en mi escuadrón están los de mejor elite_ protesto el chibi Vegeta muy confundido por lo que le dijo el lagarto, un que con su mismo semblante serio.

_jajaj, príncipe Vegeta claro que en tu escuadrón son de elite, pero yo decido ponente a dos más, un guerrero sayayin de clase baja y a su ramera_ dijo Freezer divertido ya esperando ver que reacción tendría el pequeño príncipe.

_ ¿Pero qué? ¡Si solo serian un maldito estorbo para mí!_ protesto el príncipe Vegeta muy enojado, aunque conteniéndose.

_ jajaja, no me interesa, así que estarán los cuatro en el mismo escuadrón, los dos vivirán aquí en el castillo hasta que yo decida a que misión mandarlos ¿Queda claro?_ pregunto muy amenazante Freezer mientras el príncipe asentía a mala gana esa decisión del lagarto.

Unos instantes entro un sayayin anunciando que Raditz y Bra estaban afuera de la sala real, Freezer al escuchar eso se puso _feliz_ y se le dibujo una maquiavélica sonrisa y le dijo al soldado que los dejara pasar. En cuanto Raditz y Bra entraron, Freezer se les acerco y les dijo…

_bien, creo que es hora de que conozcan el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta_ en cuanto lo dijo se escucho del pequeño príncipe un gruñido. Bra al escucharlo se volteo, no lo podía creer, EL ES SU PADRE pero… se veía tan adorable, a acepción por ese semblante y esa mirada que le dedicaba a ambos jóvenes, esa mirada tan reprocharte que decía…

*malditos insectos me las van a pagar*

Y aunque el príncipe les dedicaba esa mirada asesina, no era el único, un mastodonte… digo, un sayayin enorme, calvo y muy musculoso se encontraba detrás del pequeño príncipe, dedicándoles esa misma mirada, a acepción de Bra. Ese gigante se le quedo viendo, si que era la hembra mas hermosa que jamás haya visto, esos grandes ojos azules, ese pelo tan exótico, no tardo en bajar la mirada y se topo con las increíbles curvas, el simplemente estaba embobado con esa belleza, trago saliva, ya que si no lo asía se le iba a salir. Pero cierto sayayin de pelo largo que noto esa mirada en Bra arrugo el entrecejo, mientras que ella se encogía de hombros, esa mirada que le dedicaba ese gigante le incomodaba demasiado.

_"_ ¿Y ese mastodonte que tanto me ve? Hump… pero, no puedo creer que conozca a mi padre, POR DIOS él se ve tan tierno, como quisiera abrasarlo… no Bra, recuerda que esta es como una misión para escapar de este lugar, pero… ya abra tiempo de conócelo más, al igual que mi abuelo y…¿Quién sería mi abuela? Por supuesto que sería la reina pero… ¿Pero quién será?"_ _se preguntaba Bra mentalmente mientras que veía a su padre muy cautelosa para que nadie la notara.

_Mmm, bueno chicos les presento al escuadrón sayayin de mejor elite, y bueno… esa le corresponde al príncipe Vegeta_ decía Freezer mientras miraba a los sayayines_ y como verán mis queridos monitos, ellos serán su nuevos miembros de escuadrón… Nappa, Vegeta… quiero que lleven a conocer a nuestros nuevos invitados el castillo, igual en el lugar que se quedaran que será alado de sus aposentos_ en cuanto lo dijo los dos sayayines se quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos, uno estaba muy enojado y obvio simulándolo, pero el otro se encontraba normal pero se le alcanzo a ver una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que seguro pensaba que eso sería una oportunidad de conocer a esa hembra.

_hump_ contesto el pequeño Vegeta. Freezer se lo tomo como asentimiento, así que mejor prosiguió.

_así que ustedes dos pertenecen a este escuadrón, después Zabon les entregara sus nuevos trajes, y se los dejara en sus aposentos, así que retírense _ dijo Freezer ya un poco aburrido mientras el príncipe Vegeta se daba media vuelta y se empezaba a retirar seguido de los otros tres.

Mientras que Vegeta y los otros caminaban por unos largos pasillos, donde se podía ver barios marcos y pinturas de la familia real, las paredes pintadas de rojo y una alfombra del mismo color cubriendo todo el suelo. Nappa miraba de reojo a Bra a cada rato, ganándose miradas muy extrañas del peli largo… si se podría decir enojadas, mientras que Bra ni se inmutaba por eso, solo se le quedaba viendo al pequeño Vegeta, mientras que este solo gruñía o refunfuñaba, siguieron caminando un rato mas mientras se pararon y pudieron vislumbrar seis puertas.

_oye tu ramera…_ dijo el pequeño Vegeta refiriéndose a Bra.

_ RAMERA MIS NARICES… di… digo…_ empezó a tartamudear Bra_ lo siento_ se disculpo Bra por haberle gritado al príncipe muy pero muy sonrojada, mientras que Nappa y Raditz se les caía una gota por la sien.

_ vuelves a gritarme y te arrepentirás hump… dormirán juntos ¿Cierto? _ dijo Vegeta mientras que Bra se sonrojaba a más no poder y Raditz apenas un imperceptible rubor_ ¿Qué? ¿Piensan contestarme cucarachas?_ dijo Vegeta ya malhumorado.

_ hee… bueno…. es… es que…

_claro, si ella es mi concubina_ dijo Raditz interrumpiendo a Bra, mientras Nappa le dedico una mal mirada y muy enojada se podía ver, mientras que Raditz se le dibujo una sonrisa de victoria pero… Bra tenía una mirada de furia que le dedicaba a Raditz.

_entonces ustedes estarán en esta habitación _ dijo Vegeta señalándoles con la mano la habitación que sería de ambos_ pueden quedarse hay, un rato más les mostraremos el castillo y después quiero ver sus habilidades mientras entrenamos_ dijo Vegeta retirándose a su habitación que estaba a lado dejándolos parados a los tres, Nappa se le quedo viendo a Bra un momento y después se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes. Bra enseguida se metió a la habitación para esperar a Raditz, el no tardo y se metió y serró la puerta tras de sí.

_ahora_ empezó Bra_ quiero que me digas ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE QUE DURMIERAMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN?

_ Que ¿Acaso piensas que puedo acerté algo en la noche?... pero Que desconfiada_ dijo Raditz muy divertido, mientras Bra estaba muy sonrojada.

_ eres un idiot…_ no termino Bra de decir ya que Raditz la agarro por la cintura y se la pego al cuerpo, volviendo a sentir esa sensación que se le asía tan placentera, Bra puso las manos en su pecho de él para alejarlo, pero el se acerco a su rostro y le dijo.

_mira bonita, si quisiera fornicar contigo ya lo hubiera echo, pero esto solo lo estamos fingiendo, claro que no eres mi concubina_ dijo Raditz mientras que acercaba a su oído y decía_ además, si te follara ya no quisieras salir de la cama_ lo dijo en un susurro en el oído de Bra, provocando que una corriente eléctrica corriera por su cuerpo, Raditz noto eso y la soltó para acostarse en la cama dejando una atónita Bra, con la boca abierta y sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

[…]

En la zona de aterrizaje de las naves se encontraban los soldados recibiendo las naves, limpiándolas, unas reparándolas y demás, pero en una parte especifica del lugar apenas avía aterrizado una nave esférica, de ella salió un sayayin de pelo alborotado mientras se estiraba y rascaba su cabeza.

_ {bien, a dar el informe} _ dijo el sayan mientras emprendía vuelo al cuartel de informe. Ya llegando hay les dio el informe sobre su misión y le pagaron, después salió del cuarto y se dirigió volando a su casa.

_ {¡Raditz!}_ grito Bardock, el se extraño al no tener respuesta_ {¿Dónde se habrá metido ese mocoso? Hump… y yo que le tenía una buena noticia} _ se dijo Bardock a si mismo mientras salía de su casa para darse en baño en el lago pero en eso…

_ {Bardock este… te felicito, nadie de nuestra clase avía logrado algo así}

_ {¿Qué?}_ dijo extrañado_ {¿A qué te refieres Kazuma?}_ pregunto Bardock cruzando sus brazos.

_ {¿Qué? ¿No sabes? Si tu hijo Raditz entro en el escuadrón sayayin de mejor elite, y es un integrante de ese escuadrón, y por si no lo recuerdas ahí se encuentra el príncipe Vegeta} _ le relataba Kazuma mientras Bardock tenía las ojos como platos, casi saliéndose de las orbitas.

_ {¿Qué?}_ Solo alcanzo a decir.

[…]

_ Pero, ERES UN IDIOTA, como te atreves a decirme eso, eres un pervertido_ dijo Bra toda roja, apenas reaccionando sobre lo que le dijo Raditz.

_ vamos, no me digas que no te gustaría tener algo conmigo_ dijo Raditz muy arrogante mientras Bra estaba apretando los puños hasta llegar al extremo de que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos, y su cara parecía un tomate maduro, se notaba que iba a explotar_ bien_ dijo más tranquila aguantando la furia, ya que si gritaba, podrían escucharla_ Ha, a no ser que tu eres él quien quiere algo conmigo... pues claro si yo soy muy hermosa y nadie se resiste a mis encantos_ le dijo Bra guiñándole un ojo_ además, yo no estaría con un idiota como tú_ le dijo Bra entrando a una puerta donde seguro seria el baño y se encerró.

_sí, claro se nota que no quieres estar conmigo_ lo dijo muy sarcástico mientras se escuchaba un sonoro sonido que decía "imbécil" desde el baño, el solo se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A 2: <strong>**"MUY IMPORTANTE"** jeje ya aquí está el capitulo numero 10, pero como verán, no sé si poner lemon, es por eso que hice una encuesta, y esa la pueden ver en mi perfil, y pueden votar desde ahí, pero para los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction me gustaría que opinaran si pongo lemon o no en review, ya que no lo podrían decir en PM ok bueno solo es eso.

Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y dejando review como:

_**bulmitaouji:**_qué bueno que te baya gustando la historia XD y si Freezer se podría decir que es muy… hipócrita ya que tiene doble cara y se cree que es alguien… si se podría decir _misericordioso _pero obvio que no lo es, solo muestra su mejor cara para que las personas confíen en él y después arrancarle las alas jaja, pero bueno, como verás no estoy segura si poner lemon, así que hice la encuesta si quieres votar "si" o "no" y no te preocupes no la voy hacer sufrir… tanto jiji solo lo haré poquito, bueno espero que sigas leyendo y opinando ok besos.

_**Little Warrior in Purple:**_ jajá si, Raditz se merecía que le dijeran de cosas XD y a Dodoria bueno a él… me da lástima, pobre, pero eso le pasa por engreído y parecer chicle jiji XD bueno que me has dejado muy intrigada en tu fic heee U_U y yo quiero saber de que hablo Vegeta a la hermana de Goku, pero bueno tengo que esperar tu actualización, espero que te agrade este capi, y como dice la nota 2 quisiera saber si pongo lemon o no jiji ok besos

_**Faireyx:**_ bueno si llegas a este capi espero que te haya gustado mucho :D espero que sigas leyendo y opinando ok besos n.n

_**Luis Carlos:**_ bueno si llegas a este capi espero que te haya gustado ok saludos :D

Ok nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. recorrido por el palacio

**Bueno como dije, unos capítulos estarían subidos de tono.**

**Así que dije que avisaría de improviso, para los que son menores de edad**

**No lean….**

**Lo del principio (aun que se que lo harán de todos modos XD) **

**Se los dice alguien de 14 años jiji XD (la loca que escribe este fic)**

**Pero yo cumplí con decirles ok U_U**

**N.A:** jajaja bueno aquí está el cap. numero 11 no me costo escribirlo (es que como me recupere de estar enferma me siento tan inspirada XD) jeje espero y les guste, dejen review, quiero saber su opinión ok.

Como dije Freezer tiene dos caras y aquí…. En este cap. les mostrare cual será su otra cara ok creo que eso es todo a leer….

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACION 2:** Lo que se encuentra "_así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparezca […] es cambio de escenario.

Lo que tiene {esto} en cada lado es porque hablan en idioma sayayin.

si ven una falta de ortografía, por favor díganme para corregir.

Ok creo que es todo los dejo leer…

Capitulo 11 "recorrido por el palacio"

En un cuarto del palacio, cerca de la sala real, se encontraba Freezer que yacía en su trono flotante y no solo estaba él en esa habitación… tan oscura… fría… tétrica y lúgubre, se encontraban Zabon y un mal herido Dodoria. En ese cuarto, se escuchaban gritos, suplicas y llanto, en las paredes con la poca luz que avía, se iluminaban y se podía ver la paredes manchadas de sangre e incluso negra de las entrañas, un olor a sangre coagulada y echándose a perder, un olor que alguien que no tuviera tan sensible su olfato podría aguantarlo, pero aun así con mucho pesar, en el suelo se podía ver pedazos de carne, de quien sabe dónde, los soldados que pasaban la pisaban como sin nada por temor a que Freezer les hiciera lo mismo ¿y qué es lo que les hacia Freezer? El, en ese mismo cuarto, torturaban a todos los que desobedecieran sus órdenes o simplemente por que el emperador lo quería….por simple diversión. Cerca de Freezer se podía ver a un humanoide, a simple vista se veía que era un soldado débil, a comparación los de su alrededor, el soldado yacía tirado en el piso, con un charco de sangre bajo de él e incluso sangre que no era de él, a su lado se podía vislumbrar otro soldado y peor que el otro, todo ensangrentado, mal herido, casi destrozado completamente…. Pero aun con vida y sufriendo, suplicando piedad…. Pero no por que lo dejaran vivir…. El quería que acabaran con su sufrimiento… simplemente que lo mataran, pero Freezer el…. Solo quería diversión, así que se bajo de su trono y se acerco a él.

_ ¿quieres que te mate?_ pregunto Freezer con una maquiavélica sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban… pero porque ya sabía que era o que aria para… nomas matarlo.

_p…por… porfa...vo..orr… pi...Piedad…. matem…ee, se…se lo…supl...ico ….wrrrr_ decía el soldado vomitando sangre y convulsionando.

_hay no…pero solo estamos empezando_ dijo Freezer sonriendo y acercándose mas y con su pie aplastando la única pierna que le quedaba, queriéndosela cortar… rompiéndola, los huesos crujían, reventando venas y arteras, hasta que se la empezó a jalar para cortarla…no tardo y… se la arranco, por cómo se oía y obvio veía, chorros de sangre salían manchando a Freezer_ sabe bien tu sangre_ dijo mientras lamia su cara ya que se la mancho por completo, el… saboreándola y tragándosela.

_AAAAAAA…. Wrrrr_ grito el soldado volviendo a vomitar sangre, Freezer volvió hacer el procedimiento con la única mano que le quedaba al soldado , asiendo lo mismo hasta que…murió, se desangro, ya ni le quedaba sangre, su piel rosada que era, pálida se volvió, fría y manchada completamente de sangre y fría como el hielo .

_mmm ¿pero qué?… no duras nada… bueno al menos me divertiré un poco más con tu otro amigo_ decía Freezer, oculto de las demás personas, lejos de los sayayines solamente con sus perros de lucha y unos cuantos esclavos que… él les aria lo mismo al final.

[…]

_tok…tok…_ tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Bra y Raditz.

Bra en cuanto escucho el sonido, salió de baño ya que _cierto_ sayayin estaba acostado y no se dignaba a abrir la puerta.

_tu… el príncipe Vegeta y yo les daremos el recorrido por el palacio y les diremos cuales lugares y no pueden estar_ dijo Nappa cuando Bra abrió la puerta, el se podría decir que fue _cortes _ya que nunca se porta así con la gente pero cuando dio un vistazo por dentro de la habitación vio a Raditz acostado en la cama, el lo único que hiso fue arrugar el entrecejo y fulminarlo con una mirada asesina.

_em.. de acuerdo, Raditz levántate que tenemos que irnos, nos harán un recorrido por el palacio_ dijo Bra mientras que Raditz se levantaba y caminaba asía la salida.

_ tu no das ordenes bonita_ dijo Raditz desinteresado, ganándose otra mirada asesina de Nappa.

Los tres se retiraron de la habitación y se dirigieron donde estaba el príncipe Vegeta. El estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en la pared.

_hasta que aparecen tontos_ dijo chibi Vegeta, volviendo a su posición normal dando una media vuelta y avanzando, en cuanto lo hiso Nappa lo siguió y no tardaron en hacerlo Bra y Raditz. Caminaron un cierto tiempo hasta que se toparon con una puerta grande.

_ ¿qué es este lugar?_ pregunto Bra un poco confundida.

_ esta es la sala de entrenamiento_ contesto Nappa cruzándose de brazos y mirándola.

_ Ha, y ¿vamos a entrenar? Po…

_ustedes no, solo serian un estorbo_ dijo de repente el príncipe Vegeta interrumpiendo a Bra.

_ ¿qué? ¿Per…_ no termino ya que Vegeta se metió a la sala dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

_acostúmbrate, el es así_ le dijo Nappa a Bra, ya que él vio su rostro de desconcierto_ además ustedes no aguantaría este entrenamiento_ lo dijo en tono burlón mientras se metía a la sala de entrenamientos exclusiva para el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta.

_ ¿que ha sido eso? ¿No nos iban a mostrar el palacio?_ empezó a cuestionar Bra un poco decepcionada_ yo quería conocerlo hump.

_vamos, esto no es la gran cosa ¿Por qué mejor no lo recorremos solos sin la ayuda de esos dos? Solo intentan provocarnos para irnos de este escuadrón y dejarlo, creí que eras mas lista_ le dijo Raditz, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

_áyeme tonto, claro que soy lista, solamente que no me esperaba esto_ dijo Bra también cruzándose de brazos_ pero me gusta tu idea, quiero conocer el palacio.

_bien ¿entonces a donde quieres ir primero?

_y yo que voy a saber, si conociera el palacio te lo diría, pero… no lo sé ¿Por qué mejor no lo recorremos y ya?

_hump, de acuerdo_ dijo Raditz.

Bra y Raditz se alejaron de la puerta y siguieron caminando por el pasillo, encontraron barias puertas donde avían cuartos para invitados, bibliotecas, cuartos de entrenamiento, laboratorios etc. Raditz por aburrido decidió ir a su cuarto y descansar, dejando a Bra que explorara el castillo por sí misma, ella estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que veía, era hermoso, lo que le llamo más la atención fueron los laboratorios y cuartos de entrenamiento, pero ella decidió ir más a fondo. Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con otro pasillo pero a diferencia de los demás este se encontraba oscuro, ella decidió caminar mas asía esa puerta de color negro, estaba semi-abierta, no avía ningún ki dentro, al parecer el lugar estaba vacío, así que decidió entrar… pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con algo que no se imaginaria nunca encontrar.

_ ¿p…pe…pero que… e...es esto?_ se pregunto Bra tartamudeando, todo…todo lo que ella veía era horrible, espantoso, asqueroso… no se podrían encontrar las palabras para describir como se veía ese espantoso lugar. Bra estaba en shock, se empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules, llevo sus manos a su boca y nariz, ni siquiera quería oler ese aroma a muerte… a sangre. Vio a su alrededor, y lo único que veía eran pedazos de carne regados por todos lados, sangre por donde quiera y para el colmo… unos cuatro cuerpos descuartizados completamente, tripas, órganos, miembros del cuerpo, entrañas… simplemente ese lugar parecía el infierno, ese cuarto estaba empapado en sangre, esos cuerpos ni siquiera eran reconocibles, sus rostros no se podían ni ver por tan destrozados que se veían, dio un paso asía atrás, pero para su desgracia se resbalo por haber pisado una carnia de uno de esos soldados, Bra callo pero se embarro de sangre, no quería seguir en ese lugar, así que sin más se levanto y se fue corriendo asía su habitación.

[…]

_mmm, deja voy al baño, aquí no hay árboles, así que ni modo_ dijo Raditz para sí mismo, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño.

Raditz mientras asía sus necesidades, escucho que abrieron la puerta y la azotaron al cerrarla, al haber escuchado eso, termino rápido y salió del baño, el empezó a escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de la esquina del cuarto, el decidió ir a ver quién era, pero para su gran sorpresa, vio a Bra sentada en la esquina, abrasando sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro. Estaba llorando, de eso no avía duda, el decidió acercarse más.

_oye, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas herida?_ pregunto Raditz, en cuanto la vio cubierta de sangre, se acerco mas y se agacho a la altura de ella_ contesta ¿te han hecho algo?_ siguió insistiendo Raditz.

_ N…n…no_ dijo Bra mientras alzaba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, lo miro a los ojos, el solo arrugo el entrecejo.

_ Entonces ¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre y estas llorando?_ pregunto el confundido.

_e…es… q…que_ no termino y se lanzo para abrasarlo, y soltó en llanto de nuevo_ es… es que, vi algo… y… sangre… hombres muertos… fue… algo horrible.

_ ¿entonces viste a hombres muertos?

_ si_ dijo Bra poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

_ ¿y por eso lloras?_ pregunto mientras Bra asentía con la cabeza aun llorando_ vamos, no tienes que llorar por esa estupidez bonita, es normal que veas hombres muertos por aquí_ dijo Raditz mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la alejaba un poco, para poderla ver a la cara_ creí que eras valiente…

_pues claro que lo soy_ dijo Bra acercándose a su rostro. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la distancia, se sonrojo mucho, estaban a unos solo centímetros de su rostro, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y el la tenia bien agarrada de la cintura_ oye ¿me podrías soltar?

_ Pero tú fuiste la primera que me agarro.

_lo sé… pero…

_ ¿pero qué?_ dijo Raditz apretando mas el agarre, y acercándola más a su cuerpo_ ¿crees que te pueda hacer algo?

_no

_ ¿entonces porque quieres que te suelte?_ dijo Raditz apegándola más a su cuerpo, se acerco a su oído y dijo…

_me gusta que seas así_ lo dijo en un susurro en su oído, provocando que Bra se destensara, y se relajara.

Raditz en cuanto noto eso, la apretó más a su cuerpo, sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna, al contrario, ella lo rodeo completamente por el cuello y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. ¿Estaban abrasados? ¿O solo estaban muy seca?, pero para desgracia de los dos, tocaron la puerta.

_tok…tok…_sonó que tocaban en el exterior del cuarto.

Bra en cuanto lo escucho empujo a Raditz. Se soltaron, Bra estaba roja a más no poder, mientras que Raditz estaba como sin nada, como si lo que acabara de pasar era costumbre. Raditz suspiro en resignación y se dirigió para abrir la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se pudo ver, a nada más ni nada menos que a Zabon, él tenía unos trajes en las manos.

_ toma_ dijo Zabon, aventándole los trajes a Raditz_ se los mando el gran Freezer_ lo dijo de mala gana mientras se retiraba del lugar y Raditz cerraba la puerta.

_solo mandaron dos, uno para ti y uno para mi_ dijo Raditz, dándole a Bra su traje y sentándose al igual que Bra en la cama.

_es muy bonito, ¿pero no crees que la armadura es muy estorbosa?

_la armadura te protege del daño que recibas en cualquier misión_ le contesto Raditz, poniendo el traje a un lado y acostándose en la cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

_oye y… ¿Dónde dormiré?_ pregunto Bra dejando a lado su traje, mientras que Raditz la miro con el rabillo del ojo, aun acostado y Bra muy sonrojada aun.

_pues en esta cama

_ ¿entonces tú dormirás en el suelo?

_ ¿Qué? Claro que no… dormiremos los dos aquí, en esta cama_ le contesto Raditz cerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? ¿Estás loco?_ empezó a decir Bra todavía más sonrojada, mientras que veía que a Raditz se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

_no vamos a follar ni nada por el estilo, así que no se dé que te quejas, ¿O quieres que lo ágamos?

_ ¿QUÉ?, NO… pervertido hump_ dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes_ está bien, pero no quiero que intentes nada ¿he?

_sí, claro

_bueno es tarde ya… sabes, ese lugar era horrible, no creí ver algo tan espantoso…fue

_ ¿aterrador?

_si… todos esos hombres o mujeres, ya ni sé que eran por tan destrozados los cuerpos que estaban.

_ ¿alguien te vio en ese lugar?_ pregunto Raditz, mirando a Bra

_no, no avía nadie… ¿Qué sería lo que hicieron esos hombres? Para que los hayan dejado de esa manera_ pregunto Bra, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, volviendo abrasar sus rodillas, sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

_ tal vez desobedecieron órdenes, y es por eso que les pasó eso, eso pasa cuando te metes con alguien de mayor rango bonita.

_entonces ¿esas personas son malas?

_aquí no hay malo ni bueno, haces lo que sea para sobrevivir, algunas ocasiones tienes que matar para que no te maten, así que no es malo ni bueno cuando se trata de tu vida, solo tienes que sobrevivir… tu tendrías que saber eso, ya que as viajado por el universo, o parte de él_ le contesto Raditz.

_ya veo, de acuerdo, tengo que darme una ducha, quiero quitarme este horrible olor a sangre_ dijo Bra parándose y yendo al baño. Ya estando ahí se desvistió y prefirió meterse al yacusi, quería pensar, quería tiempo, este lugar… era nuevo para ella. Se sumergió todo su cuerpo en el agua, se quedo así, sin moverse_ "¿_Por qué? ¿Es cierto que esos hombres hicieron algo que no deberían?...yo… nunca avía visto algo así, ¿sería Freezer él quien hiso eso?, tengo que tener cuidado, este lugar no es lo que aparenta ser, es más… horrible de lo que pensé… quiero regresar, pero a la vez no, quiero saber en qué infierno vivió mi padre, si el aguanto estar años en este lugar, yo también lo haré, además, Raditz está conmigo, el me ayudara… se que lo hará, sé que es diferente, el me ha ayudado desde que llegue, y sé que lo seguirá haciendo… pero en este lugar, tengo que ser fuerte. Mañana tengo que ir al laboratorio, y ver la manera de cargar la máquina del tiempo, de todos modos tardara meses en cargarse, así que… tratare de sobrevivir en este infierno"_ _pensaba Bra mientras terminaba de bañarse, se salió del agua y se seco con una toalla, saco una de sus capsulas de su traje la abrió y saco un blusón para dormir. Se lo puso, era un blusón de color blanco que llegaba a mitad de su pierna, sin mangas era de tirantes, cepillo su largo cabello azul, ya se asía de noche, avía durado buen rato recorriendo el palacio, así que decidió salir del baño.

_oye Raditz, ¿Estás despierto?_ pregunto Bra acercándose a él. Estaba acostado ya en su sitio para dormir.

_sí, estoy despierto, pero si sigues hablando no podre dormir_ le contesto Raditz abriendo los ojos y fijándose en Bra… DIOS parecía un ángel de esa manera, estaba un poco agachada para poder verlo, tenía su pelo suelto, tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas y un blusón blanco que con el parecía de verdad un ángel_ ¿y eso?

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Bra confundida al no saber a qué se refería.

_ ese traje, ¿no crees que es muy raro?

_vamos, es un blusón para dormir, es muy cómodo jiji… ¿Tu dormirás con ese traje? _pregunto Bra poniéndose en su posición normal y cruzándose de brazos.

_ no, me lo voy a quitar_ dijo Raditz quitándose la armadura y el traje quedando solo en unos bóxers ajustados de color negro.

_ ¡pero qué hombre!_ dijo Bra en un susurro al ver lo bien formado de los músculos de Raditz, estaba con la boca semi-abierta los ojos como platos, de verdad que si estaba muy atractivo.

_ ¿dijiste algo?_ pregunto Raditz, asiéndose el desentendido, el avía escuchado perfectamente a Bra, a él solo se le dibujo una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué?... no, no, no, no dije nada…pe…pero… ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡¿He?!_ Lo dijo toda sonrojada, a más no poder.

_pues, así duermo.

_pero… hump ya que_ dijo Bra resignada dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la cama y acostándose_ no quiero que hagas nada raro ¿he?

_ ¿raro? ¿Y qué es lo raro que pueda hacer? He bonita.

_sabes a que me refiero tonto.

[…]

_ {¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo puedo ver ahora? El es mi hijo} _ se quejaba Bardock con uno de seguridad del palacio.

_ {no lo puedes ver Bardock, tal vez hasta mañana, aun no me han informado si lo puedes ver, o puedes entrar al palacio… es mejor que vengas hasta mañana} _ le contesto el guardia, un sayayin que vigilaba la puerta para entrar al palacio.

_ {maldición… está bien, vendré mañana, y espero que esta vez si me dejen entrar para hablar con el} _ dijo ya resignado Bardock, mientras se alejaba volando del lugar.

_ {"_ese mocoso… espero que no se haya metido en problemas, carajo este idiota me tendrá que escuchar… ¿Cómo es posible que se haya metido en el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta?... tal vez lo ayudaron hump… como haya sido, solo espero no se meta en problemas, además tengo que hablar con él, ¿en donde dejo esa mocosa que nos hallamos en el bosque? Al menos ya sé qué hacer con ella"} __ pensaba Bardock mientras se dirigía a su casa volando.

[…]

_grrrr_ se escuchaban que roncaban en la habitación de Raditz y Bra… ¿y quién es el que roncaba?... era Raditz que estaba profundamente dormido al igual que Bra, sus caras se veían tan pacificas. Pero en un movimiento de Bra dormida se acerco tanto a Raditz que incluso lo abraso por el cuello y subió una pierna al adamen de el dejando un poco mas descubiertas sus piernas.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo un adormilado Raditz.

_mmm… tengo frio… mmm_ hablaba Bra dormida, mientras seguía abrasando a Raditz y se encimaba mas a él.

__ "¿pero qué?... genial, ahora que hago, está dormida, después si la quito va a decir que estaba asiendo cosas raras… hump, ni modo, así lo dejo" _ _pensaba Raditz ya volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dejando a Bra como esta.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Jejeje para mi gusto no lo hice tan subido de tono (es que no quiero traumar a los menores de edad) así que lo hice un poco… ¿suave? Si se podría decir jeje se que de todos modos lo leerán aun que ponga advertencias jiji XD<p>

Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y dejando review como:

_**Bulmitaouji: **_gracias, jiji :D jeje lo de mastodonte solo se me ocurrió… creo que he leído fics donde se refieren igual jajaja XD es que da risa (además está bien grandote, quien lo confunde con un mastodonte? XD) y si ya se vieron las caras, lo puse así ya que no será tan agresivo de chiquito jiji, para que no le de problemas a Bra, aun que como se porta se lo está poniendo difícil si quiere conocerlo ¿no lo crees? Jeje bueno espero y te haya gustado este cap. besos n.n

_**MiaSonBriefs: **_muchisisisisimas gracias por poner review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y si a mí también me hubiera gustado que sea un adolecente de 16 años, pero como el tiempo me lo pone en contra, y además si él tuviera esa edad ¿no crees que Vegeta se fijaría en ella? El no sabría que sería su hija y tal vez le ponga el ojo XD al menos yo si lo creo jiji Bra es muy bonita y puede cautivar a quien sea (incluyendo a su padre, sin que el sepa que es su hija) pero con esa edad… no lo hará, es muy joven para que sapa de esas cosas, y sería menos agresivo con ella y a Bra se lo pongo fácil jiji bueno gracia por seguir leyendo espero que sigas poniendo review ok besos n.n

Ok nos leemos…

**Por cierto…ya se me avía olvidado XD e hecho un dibujo de estos dos.**

**Pueden encontrar el dibujo en mi página de facebook.**

**Es un dibujo muy bonito**

**Es de Raditz y Bra jiji y he dibujado un personaje que también aparecerá en el fic**

**Será un personaje importante que saldrá en el siguiente cap. ok.**

**dejen review si les gusto, y si no, de todos modos dejen **

**quiero saber su opinión, pueden poner también criticas.**


	12. ¿Y quién es esa?

**N.A:** hola jejej :D aquí les traigo el cap. 12 espero y les guste jiji…. ¿Y qué creen que pase en este cap? Bueno para no dejarlos con una intriga este cap. lo hice súper larguísimo (lo sé, es que la mayoría son cortos, y además me tardo en actualizar jeje XD)

**ACLARACIÓN:** los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

**ACLARACIÓN 2: **lo que se encuentre_ "así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparezca […] es cambio de escenario.

Lo que está entre (_paréntesis_) son interrupciones de autora.

Trate que este cap. no tuviera ninguna falta ortográfica, pero tal vez y se me hayan escapado algunas cositas, así que si ven errores no duden en decírmelo ok así me ayudad a mejorar mi ortografía (que soy muy mala).

Ok creo que eso todo los dejo leer…

Capitulo 12 "¿Y quién es esa?"

Dentro de las instalaciones del castillo, en el cuarto de Raditz y Bra más específicamente, se encontraba en paz, estaba todo tranquilo apenas y estaba amaneciendo en Vegetasei. En ese cuarto se encontraban dos siluetas metidas en la cama descansando, esos dos individuos se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente… sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

En la cama se podía vislumbrar a Raditz boca arriba, pero… Bra, quien estaba encima de él, durmiendo, sin que ella supiera que estaba en esa posición tan comprometedora ¿Cómo es que estaban exactamente? Ellos, los dos, pero… Bra quien estaba rodeando a Raditz por la cintura con sus piernas y encima de él, y este la tenia agarrada por la cintura… los dos muy juntos, durmiendo y descansando sin que supieran que es lo que pasaba en su alrededor, y sin que nadie los despertara de ese profundo sueño… pero como todo sueño empieza, tiene que acabar.

Bra apenas se estaba despertando, aun sin saber bien en qué lugar estaba, o más bien, en cómo estaba posicionada. Empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos, aun somnolienta, se acurruco más en… ¿la cama? No, se estaba acomodando más en el pecho de Raditz, se sentía tan cálido, tan re confortable, pero sin previo aviso, se despertó y pudo notar ella como estaba… en esa posición, abrió los ojos como platos… ella no lo podía creer, estaba simplemente en shock, sin poder creerlo… ¿Pero cómo no creerlo? Si lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, y Raditz… ese tonto quien aun estaba bien dormido… pero no le duro el gusto, ya que Bra dio un gran grito ensordecedor que lo hizo levantarse de golpe provocando que Bra callera al suelo.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Raditz aun adormilado y sin fijarse que avía tirado a Bra al piso.

_ ¡IDIOTA! Te dije que no hicieras nada raro… pero como no ¿verdad? Eres un aprovechado, me distraigo solo un momento y ya me tienes bien agarrada… eres un idiota, maldito, un pervertido…

_ ¿Yo soy todo eso?... _ dijo Raditz mientras se estiraba, se tallaba un ojo y se rascaba la nuca_ oye, es mejor que te bajes ese traje… se te ve todo_ le reclamo Raditz muy sonrojado en cuando dio un vistazo y se fijo en Bra quien estaba en el suelo pero con todo y el blusón hasta más arriba de las piernas e incluso mostrando unas braguitas igual de color blanco.

_pero… ¡AAA!_ grito Bra al fijarse que Raditz tenía la razón, se le veía todo, aunque obvio no más allá de sus braguitas blancas, pero aun así, estaba muerta de vergüenza, ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a ella? Y más aun si tiene que estar enfrente de un chico, ella estaba roja a más no poder, mientras que Raditz… el estaba muy incomodo, si se podría decir así, ya que no le desagrado para nada haber visto así a Bra, sí que tenia buen cuerpo, pero en cuanto la había visto no pudo evitar poner la vista en _cierta_ parte de Bra y pensar en cosas que de verdad lo incomodaban… ¿incomodaban? O ¿le agradaba? Pero para lo que fuera… DIOS ¿A quién iba a engañar? Claro que le agradaría. Pero fuera de todos sus pensamientos, Bra se paró de golpe y acercándose a Raditz_ ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un pervertido…

_ ¿Ahora qué hice? Yo no te subí el traje…

_ ¿No?... Pero si tú fuiste quien me tiro y es por eso que se me levanto el blusón_ le recrimino Bra aun más sonrojada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba los cachetes.

_vamos… a mi no me eches la culpa de que seas tan tonta… pero bien que te gusto que te abrazara ¿verdad?_ dijo Raditz en tono bulón mientras se recargaba completamente poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

_ ¡pero claro que no me gusto! "_Tal vez un poco… Bra tranquila" _ eres un pervertido "_con un buen cuerpo"_ ashh pero debió de ser a ti quien te gusto ¿verdad?_ lo dijo Bra mientras seguía de Brazos cruzados y cerraba los ojos…

_si… y me gusto mucho, no lo tengo porque negar_ soltó Raditz sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza en lo que dijo, mientras se le quedaba viendo a Bra, sí que eso la tomo desprevenida, ella quien estaba con los ojos como platos tirando los brazos a sus lados y sobre todo exageradamente sonrojada, ¿Pero para que le iba a mentir? Si de verdad le gusto, y lo que le pasa, si ese contacto le había encantado, su piel, se sentía tan delicada, tan suave, nada que ver con otras que había tocado ¿Qué era lo que se hacía para tener en ese estado la piel? Las mujeres sayayin siempre tenían la piel áspera, rasposa ¿pero ella? Dios, ese sí que era otro caso, además de ese contacto, lo único que no le gusto fue que hablara dormida y que roncara, ni siquiera lo dejo dormir muy bien, pero eso obviamente no lo iba a decir, contra penas tenia con que la haya abrazado.

_pero… alto… ¿Me estás diciendo que si te gusto abrazarme?_ pregunto aun incrédula de lo que escucho, seguro y eran sus nervios, si, seguro y seria eso, tal vez estaba alucinando y se imaginaba cosas. Aun seguía igual, lo sonrojada no se le quitaba, tendría que tratar de controlarse y no sonrojarse tanto.

_ ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?... que me gusto mucho, y si quieres lo podemos repetir_ seguía Raditz con ese tono sin vergüenza, mientras que seguía en esa misma posición, el claro que lo quería volver a repetir, quería volver a sentirla. Bra estaba roja a más no poder, ¿Cómo es que se lograba sonrojar tanto?... ella simplemente no tenia palabras, no era mala idea abrazarlo… ¡pero claro que no! ¿Cómo era capaz ella de solo pensar eso? El era un completo pervertido… si su padre se enterara de cómo él la había abrazado… seguro y le daría una paliza, ¡no! Que va, lo mata en solo milésimas de segundo, pero claro que ella no le permitiría tal cosa, a pesar de ser un completo pervertido… en este lugar era su único_ amigo_ y lo apreciaba, de eso estaba ella segura, bueno, tal vez su padre de su época aria eso… ¿Pero el de esta época? Seguro solo soltaría una risotada, además su chibi papá no sabía que ella era su hija, ni siquiera le prestaría atención, además, todos creen que ella era su concubina, claro que era normal que la abrazara, e incluso la besara y… lo otro, _lo otro, _en cuanto pensó en eso no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, todo su cuerpo, sus músculos, ni siquiera ella se percato en cómo le veía, metida en sus pensamientos, mientras exageradamente sonrojada, pero algo, más bien alguien la saco de ellos.

_ ¿Disfrutas de la vista bonita? _ pregunto Raditz en tono burlón, se le hacía tan graciosa, ¿Cómo lograba esa chica ponerlo de buenas tan pronto? Tal vez con otra estaría muy enojado por no dejarlo dormir, por tantos ronquidos en la noche ¿Pero ella? Ni siquiera le molesto, al contrario, quería que ella durmiera, no quería despegarse de ella, seguro y eran sus hormonas, tal vez y necesitaba fornicar con alguien y listo, si, seguro y seria eso, pero esa cara, ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba a él, estaba tan…adorable, estaba roja a más no poder de vergüenza, pero después se volvió una mirada de furia ¿Se abra enojado por lo que él le dijo?...

_ ¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no! "_bueno… solo un poco…" _¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a una señorita? ¿He?_ se quejaba Bra muy sonrojada, lo estaba viendo, y claro que le gustaba la vista pero eso claro que no se lo diría.

_mmm, si claro_ lo dijo en tono sarcástico_ es por eso que me veías tanto, ¿verdad bonita?_ pregunto mientras se recargaba en la cama con su codo y le dedicaba una mirada de ¿victoria?...

_ ¡¿Qué?! Y…yo… yo no te estaba viendo tanto…solo lo norm…_no termino ya que Raditz se levanto enseguida, tan rápido que en solo segundos se encontraba abrazando a Bra por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo, mientras ella estaba muy desconcertada y sonrojada_ ¿Qu…qué haces?_ pegunto Bra mientras ponía las manos en el pecho de Raditz para alejarlo, pero mientras hacía eso él se aferraba más a ella con una sonrisa arrogante…

_te dije que si lo volvíamos a repetir y no contestaste….

_ ¿Re…repetir?... Repetir ¿Qué?...

_como estábamos en la cama…_ le dijo Raditz muy cercas que incluso se agacho y casi chocaban sus frentes. Bra no sabía qué hacer, estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, mientras él se quedaba viendo los de ella, como si fuera el cielo, es como si estuviera observando lo azul que es, pero esto era diferente, esos ojos eran diferente a cualquiera que haya visto…

_oye… pero… ¡no seas pervertido! Ja, pero a ti es él quien te gusta abrazar ¿verdad?

_ ¿Enserio? Pero si tu eres muy fuerte que incluso ya me abrías alejado en solo segundos, y no lo has hecho… ¿No será porque a ti te gusta que te abrace?...

_y…y…yo… es…este… ¡pero qué mal educado eres! , así no se le habla a una dama _ dijo Bra mientras se separaba de él y se cruzaba de brazos, cerrando los ojos y un rubor en sus mejillas, era verdad, ella era incluso más fuerte que Raditz y lo podría haber quitado en cuestión de segundos, pero no lo hizo, ¿Porqué no lo abra hecho? Pero no era la única vez, ya eran barias en las que lo pudo haber quitado, pero no lo hizo. Había dicho eso ya que no quería contestar su pregunta, y la única forma era evadiéndola, si le contestara, su respuesta era, si. Le gustaba que él la abrazara… DIOS, ¿A quién no le gustaría que él la abrazara?, era tan guapo, lindo… DIOS, si de todos modos le encantaba como se portaba con ella, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a pedirle una cita… bueno, eso ya sabía porque, su padre y hermano, ellos siempre corrían a sus pretendientes, si solo vieran como él la trataba… ni pensarlo, el era tan diferente, un completo sin vergüenza… pero aun así, ella le gustaban sus abrazos, sus miradas… ¿pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? ¿Le gustaba que se portara como un pervertido?... pero a quien iba a engañar, claro que le gustaba… por el simple hecho de que él se portara diferente.

_hump, claro que se… pero no estoy con una dama…_ dijo de repente Raditz, sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira ¿Lo sabía? ¿O solo lo decía para hacerla enojar?... el solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba, le gustaba cuando ella hacia sus pucheros y berrinches como una niña pequeña.

Bra en cuanto escucho eso, se puso furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era una dama? ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Es algo que claro, no dejaría pasar, nadie se atrevía a decirle que no era una dama, al contrario, tendría que decirle que sobrepasaba de eso, era toda una mujer, una señorita… una DAMA ¿Acaso no le agradaba como mujer?...Esa pregunta le binó a la mente, pero ella sabia como manipular a las personas… sabia como sacarles toda la verdad.

_hump, si claro… ¿Acaso no te parezco una dama?..._pregunta Bra poniéndose en una pose provocativa, en la cual estaba con los brazos cruzados, provocando que su busto se levantara, obvio en la atenta mirada de Raditz, él estaba desconcertado, creía que ella le diría de cada cosa, insultos y de más, pero no lo hizo, además, ¿lo estaba provocando? Si que esta chica sabia como jugar, pero el también sabia…

_mmm…tal vez solo un poco_ lo dijo con una sonrisa seductora, provocando el desconcierto de Bra, ¿Cómo es que callo tan rápido? Ella creyó que tardaría más en que él retirara lo que dijo … pero aun no llegaba a su objetivo… al menos dijo que lo era un poco…

_ ¿solo un poco?...

_si, solo un poco… te falta crecer un poco más…_ lo dijo para hacerla enojar, claro que no le faltaba crecer, estaba bien como estaba… pero si ella quería jugar, jugaría…

_ ¡YA! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿He?_ dijo una furiosa Bra_ ¡Apuesto a que te traigo loco!_ sentencio, mientras tomaba su traje y se dirigía al baño moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y encerrándose en el, a Raditz se le dibujo una media sonrisa, ella sí que sabia provocar a un sayayin…

[…]

_ "_maldición… tengo que ir de inmediato al castillo, esta vez sí que me dejaran ver a ese mocoso, tengo que hablar con el… ¿En donde tendrá a esa mujer que encontramos?... bueno, de todos modos ya sé qué hacer con ella, hump, ya era hora de que hiciera algo así, espero y mi mujer no se enoje…"__ pensaba Bardock mientras se despertaba y arreglaba para dirigirse al castillo, el tenía que ir y hablar con Raditz, esto sí que era importante .

[…]

Tiempo actual.

Fuera de la C.C en el patio, se encontraba Pan, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol, tenía una mirada perdida, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por su amiga Bra… se sentía tan culpable, si solamente ella hubiera dicho que Bra entrenaba… esto no abría pasado, la C.C se encontraba devastada, Vegeta se fue a las montañas desde que se había enterado que Bra viajo al tiempo, y desde entonces no se había parado aquí, Pan sentía el Ki de Vegeta elevarse demasiado, al parecer entrenaba… pero lejos, para tratar de alejarse de esto, de esta depresión y todo lo que lo carcomía por dentro, y Bulma… ella siempre estaba en su laboratorio, a beses ni siquiera se salía para comer, una vez Pan había pasado por ay y pudo escuchar su amargo llanto, ella estaba sumamente destrozada, por todo lo que le había dicho Vegeta, pero Bulma nunca perdía las esperanzas, siempre se limpiaba sus lagrimas y seguía trabajando en la nueva máquina del tiempo.

Ya Nadie estaba de buen humor… nadie reía… todo estaba apagado, sin vida, ella se sentía tan culpable que no pudo evitar tomar sus rodillas y empezar a llorar, ¿Qué tal si la violaban, la convertían en una prostituta? O aun peor… ¿si la mataban? ¿Y si la torturaban?... todas esas preguntas la carcomían… si eso le pasaba, ella se sentiría la única culpable, Pan estaba llorando amargamente… pero de algo ella si estaba segura, la máquina que construía Bulma… viajaría en ella, e iría por Bra.

_oye, no llores Pan, no te eches la culpa… a beses mi hermana no sabe lo que hace, y esta no es la acepción, seguro y la encontraremos sana y salva_ dijo de repente Trunks que se acercaba a Pan y se sentaba alado de ella.

_pero… fue mi culpa…s…si yo… si yo solamente les hubiera dicho de su entrenamiento, no hubiera hecho eso, no hubiera ido a buscar oponentes poderosos… al menos eso creo yo… ni siquiera tuvo la confianza de decirme que se iría a otro tiempo… esto es mi culpa_ decía Pan aun llorando y cubriéndose el rostro.

_ ¡no es tu culpa Pan! Claro que no lo es…

_claro que si…mira lo que ha pasado Trunks, seguro y todos me odian.

_ Yo no te odio Pan, Bra siempre ha sido una testaruda y hace todo lo que se propone…

_vamos Trunks…todos creen que Bra y yo somos unas niñas imprudentes, que aun no sabemos lo que queremos…

_ Pan… tú no eres una niña… de eso estoy seguro, y eres grande para saber qué es lo que en realidad quieres_ le dijo Trunks agarrando las manos de Pan para que se descubriera la cara… la miro a los ojos, el no le gustaba verla llorar, tenia ella los ojos rojos y cristalinos aun… se quedaron viendo a los ojos un buen rato, mirando y examinándose ni siquiera se percataron si pasaron minutos o incluso horas, ¿Quién podría saber?...

_Trunks… "_lo are Bra, ya es hora que de verdad me confiese… aun recuerdo cuando te lo prometí…"_

**_Flashback_**

_ Bra, has aumentado mucho tu poder he…_ dijo Pan mientras se acostaba en su cama, ellas acababan sus entrenamientos, y como siempre Bra iba primero a la casa de Pan para cambiarse_ pero no creas que me dejare ¿he?...

_yo tampoco me dejare _ dijo Bra mientras ella también se acostaba en la cama boca abajo y sosteniéndose un poco con sus codos para poder ver a Pan_ te aseguro que me volveré muy fuerte… y lo seré aun más cuando me convierta en una súper sayayin, porque mi padre después me entrenara…

_ Bueno, seguro y si lo conseguirás… si tu papá y Trunks lo consiguieron, de seguro tu también lo conseguirás muy pronto…

_si, Trunks…_ dijo Bra con una mirada picara, pero Pan ni siquiera se inmutaba por eso.

_ahaa… si Trunks…_ lo dijo suspirando, mientras se acordaba del chico que la traía como loca, pero cuando volteo a ver a Bra_ ¿Qué?...

_vamos… no puedes ocultar esa cara de enamorada… ¿Ya te le declaraste?_ le pregunto, provocando que Pan se pusiera bastante roja.

_ ¡claro que no Bra!… ¿Cómo crees? Este… yo… aun no…

_ ¿Y cuando lo piensas hacer? ¿He?... como que ya te estás tardando…

_ bueno lo sé, creo que lo haré cuando llegue el momento, cuando los dos estemos solos, enserio, te lo prometo_ lo dijo Pan mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

_ De acuerdo, jiji, ya quiero que seas mi cuñada…

**_Fin del flashback_**

_ ¿sí?...

_ Yo… te… te amo Trunks…_ soltó por fin Pan…

[…]

_ listo, ya estoy… oye no seas mal educado y ya cámbiate_ dijo Bra con un rubor en las mejillas, ya que vio que Raditz seguía en ropa interior y acostado en la cama… Bra ya estaba cambiada, con el nuevo traje que le habían dado, la tela era casi igual a la que ella tenía, solamente que este traje no era de cuerpo completo ya que parecía biquini (_de esos que están completo, las bragas y el top están pegados ok)_, sus piernas estaban desnudas, pero si tenía mangas…el taje era de color azul marino, y la armadura de color negro con amarillo, y tenía solo una hombrera. Ella su puso en posición de jarra_ date prisa y cámbiate…

_ ¿Y para que quieres que me cambie? ¿Iras algún lado bonita?_ pregunto Raditz mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_si, y quiero que me acompañes…

_hump… está bien, pero primero me bañare_ dijo Raditz mientras se paraba, agitaba su cola y se iba al baño… al fin y al cabo haría algo y no estaría aquí sin hacer nada, además él no quería que después ella llegara como anoche, ¿Acaso vio algo tan feo como para llorar?... de todos modos se tendría que acostumbrar…así que se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

_"_hay kami, pero que trasero tiene… Bra, basta, claro que tiene buen trasero… pero no tengo que estarlo viendo tanto rato, hay Dios mío, creo que por estar en este lugar, algo me está afectando"__ pensaba Bra mientras veía el trasero de Raditz cuando se estaba metiendo al baño, se cubrió el rostro, toda sonrojada por tener esos pensamientos.

Raditz tardo unos diez minutos bañándose y cambiándose, mientras Bra lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Ya los dos listos salieron de la habitación.

_ ¿Y donde piensas ir? ¿He?_ pregunto Raditz rascándose la nuca, mientras él y Bra caminaban por los pasillos.

_ Bueno… pensaba ir al laboratorio pero… a lo mejor no me dejaran pasar y ver todo lo que tienen, mejor después le pediré a lord Freezer su autorización, al fin y al cabo que también tenía pensado salir y ver como es el pueblo sayayin, su mercado y todo eso… además tu lo conoces y me lo enseñaras_ le explico Bra con una sonrisa, claro que él lo conocía, pero él se preguntaba ¿Por qué tanto interés en el laboratorio?... Acoso le interesaba algo de ciencia… va, como podría si ella es una guerrera, y si ella lo era no tendría capacidades para la tecnología y eso ¿o sí?... Solo tendría desarrollado una capacidad, que esa es la guerrera… bueno el tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que después tendría tiempo para saber.

_Está bien… ¿Y cómo qué tipo de lugar quieres que te enseñe?...

_mmm… ¿podemos ir al mercado primero? _ pregunto Bra con un brillo en los ojos, ¿Qué tal si abría ropa muy linda?... ¿Qué tanto venderían?... esas preguntas se las hacia Bra, solo ella esperaba y no empezara a comprar tantas cosas como si no hubiera un mañana... pero alto, ¡Si no tiene dinero de Vegetasei!, ¿Cómo le iba hacer para comprar?... ¿Aceptarían dinero terrícola?... ojala y si, ya que si no se quedaría con las ganas de comprar algo.

Así que los dos seguían caminando por los pasillos y dieron con la puerta de la salida, Bra estaba muy emocionada, en toda la estancia que ha estado en Vegetasei, no había conocido otro lugar que no fuera el bosque o la casa de Raditz, ella tenía tantas ganas de ver el pueblo y su mercado, la ropa que vendían… ¿Acaso venderían solo ropa de combate? Bueno, para lo que vendieran estaría muy emocionada y de cómo es vegetasei… si aun así estaba fascinada, este sí que era un hermoso planeta, en abundancia de todo.

Alzaron el vuelo e iban un poco lento, ya que el pueblo estaba demasiado cercas del castillo, y el mercado estaba en el centro.

Cuando llegaron Bra estaba más que fascinada, el pueblo era muy bonito, habían muchas casas, aunque más callejones oscuros que nada ya que las casas eran separadas. Habían demasiados sayayines y también de otras razas, unas un poco parecidas a los sayayines y otras de plano asquerosas o muy horrendas, e incluso de colores muy llamativos. Bra volteaba en cada esquina para ver qué era lo que había, no quería ni perderse un solo detalle de ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa voltio a un lugar especifico, ¿Acaso los sayayines también tenían un bar? Y… ¿Por qué había mujeres semi-desnudas afuera del bar? Acaso…

_ oye tu, preciosa… ¿Cuánto me cobras por un buen rato? _ escucho Bra que decía un hombre sayayin a una mujer de las que estaban fuera del bar, la mujer era muy similar a la raza sayayin, a acepción que su piel era de color rosada con unas orejas muy puntiagudas, un pelo negro muy largo lacio que le llegaba casi a los talones, unos ojos de color verde, era muy bonita aunque con esa ropa no parecía nada decente. Bra estaba sorprendida, era una prostituta ya que escucho que le cobraba una muy buena suma de dinero por un buen rato, ¿Y qué más seria si no fuera eso? Claro que ellas se vendían, pero no le prestó ya mucha atención. Ellos siguieron mejor caminando ya que volando no veían muy bien todos los rasgos del pueblo… seguía fasinada, había visto unas cuantas mujeres sayayin, unas muy bonitas, otras no tanto y unas de plano que eran muy musculosas, aunque Bra no podía distinguir si eran de clase baja, media o alta, todos parecían normal.

Seguían caminando asía el centro del pueblo, seguían viendo lo mismo, hasta que algo los detuvo…

_ ¿Raditz?..._ pregunto una voz femenina.

_ ¿Mitzuki?..._ dijo Raditz sorprendido, él y Bra se dieron la media vuelta y pudieron ver a una chica sayayin aproximadamente de unos quince o dieciséis años, un poco más alta que Bra, ella tenía el pelo agarrado en una coleta alta, su pelo muy largo que le llegaba a la cintura, su piel un poco morena, aunque más clara que otros sayayines, su traje de combate consistía en unos shorts de la tela especial, una rodillera y una codera, su armadura era igual que todas, nomas que esta no tenia hombreras, era bonita… pero después se le dibujo una sonrisa.

_cuanto tiempo sin verte… ¿verdad Raditz?...

_ Si, cuánto tiempo…_ contesto Raditz rascándose la nuca.

_ ¿Y esa niña quién es?...

_ ¡óyeme tipeja, yo no soy una niña! Así que mantente calladita y no te desfigurare la cara…_ dijo muy furiosa Bra cerrando los puños y alzando uno, ¿Es mujerzuela quien se creía? ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle así? ¿Raditz la conocía?... pues al parecer sí, ya que la había llamado por su nombre… Mitzuki, ese es su nombre, ¿Pero que era de Raditz?... tal vez era su amiga…

_ ¿Qué?... mira niña, a mí nadie me habla así, ¿Qué eres? ¿Amiga o sirvienta de Raditz? …_ pero eso sí que es la gota que derramo el vaso, Bra se puso muy furiosa ¿Acaso le dijo que era sirvienta de Raditz?... por favor, eso sí que no, Bra no se dejaría, ni muy amiga que fuera de Raditz, le iba a patear el culo. Pero algo le paso por la cabeza…

_ vamos… no se peleen…_ dijo Raditz.

_ no, no soy su sirvienta, brincos diera él… pero no, no lo soy, pero si soy algo de el…

_ ¿Y que eres si se puede saber?..._ pregunto Mitzuki un poco disgustada, ella en cuanto la vio no le agrado, ya que estaba con Raditz, y tal vez esa chica era competencia, quería hacerla enojar pero al parecer no lo consiguió…

_ ¿Enserio quisieras saber?..._ pregunto Bra y esta asintió, Raditz estaba confundido, ¿Acaso diría que era su concubina?... no, ¿o sí?... Bra no le gustaba que dijeran eso ya que no lo era…_ pues veras… yo estoy en el mismo escuadrón que él, y el escuadrón es el del príncipe Vegeta… así que es mejor que cuides esa lengua arpía o te puedo patear el culo_ dijo Bra dejando muy sorprendido a Raditz.

_mira niña, tú no me puedes decir nada porque no eres nada de Raditz, así que…

_te equivocas, yo soy algo de Raditz… soy SU amiga…

_ Pues veras que yo también lo soy…

_basta ustedes dos… Mitzuki perdón pero tengo que llevar a Bra al mercado, ella tiene que conocer Vegetasei… así que nos vemos otro día… ¿te parece?...

_está bien, pero para la próxima que nos veamos, espero y no traigas a esta cría contigo…

_ vamos, no es una cría, ella es casi de tu misma edad_ dijo Raditz ganándose un _hump_ de ambas. No tardo y Mitzuki se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Bra y Raditz. Bra en cuanto la vio marcharse se dio también la vuelta y empezó a caminar con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ¿Esa tipeja que creía? Pues al parecer no le agrado para nada a Bra… ¿Qué era de Raditz?... hump, pues para lo que fuera ya se había ganado el odio de Bra, seguro y cuando la viera sola le desfiguraría la cara, sí, eso aria, le patearía el trasero, y le daría una muy buena paliza ¿pero en que estaba pensando?... Pero para sorpresa alguien la jalo asía un callejón donde al parecer no había nadie.

_ ¿Qué…que haces Raditz?_ pregunto muy nerviosa ya que estaba en un callejón

_ ¿Por qué te enojaste?... ¿acaso estas celosa?...

_ ¿yo?... ¡claro que no! Ella se lo busco…

_vamos… incluso dijiste muy claro que Yo era tu amigo_ dijo acercándose más a ella y apegándola a su cuerpo y recargándola en la pared.

_pues… si lo eres, ¿Acaso para ti no soy tu amiga?... hump, pero suéltame, ¿Qué no vez que estas muy cercas?..._ dijo Bra tratándose de zafar… obvio con muy poca fuerza, pero para su desgracia Raditz la acorralo más a la pared… y le robo un beso… si, se lo robo ya que Bra no se lo esperaba tenia lo ojos muy abiertos… pero de un solo empujón lo retiro.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? ¿He?...

_acaso no as besado a alguien…

_claro que e besado a muchos… ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y muy, sonrojada.

_ Por esto…_ dijo Raditz volviendo acercarse a Bra y tomarla por la cintura sorprendiéndola y volviendo a besarla… pero esta vez Bra no lo quito… al contrario, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se dejo llevan, Raditz lamia sus labios y con su lengua hizo un aviso que quería explorar más de ella, Bra sin negarse lo hizo, su lengua se adentro en su boca, buscando la lengua de ella, cada quien saboreaba la boca del otro como si se tratara del mas delicioso dulce que hayan probado, Bra lo empezó agarrar del cuello y lo acerco más a ella y no tardo Raditz en hacer lo mismo para profundizar más el beso …la apego a él, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo cada quien una corriente eléctrica… el beso seguía, sus lenguas jugaban, Raditz daba pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, aun saboreándolos… con su mano acariciaba su cintura, y Bra enredaba sus dedos en su largo pelo. Lugo de un instante se alejaron en busca de aire, respiraban agitadamente, Raditz le dedico una mirada picara_ vez… no sabes besar muy bien…_ dijo provocando que Bra abriera los ojos como platos, era su primer beso ¿Y aun así lo criticaba…? ¿Quién se creía?...

_ Quien te crees… ¿aparte de que me lo robas me criticas?…

_no, no lo hago, a lo que me refiero es que no has besado a alguien… y como te enojaste, eso quiere decir que te robe tu primer beso…

_ ¡eres un idiota!, claro que eh besado he…_ dijo Bra muy sonrojada.

_ Sí, claro_ lo dijo en tono sarcástico_ pero aun así me gusto… lo podemos volver a repetir…

_ ¡eres un pervertido!_ dijo Bra alejándose muy sonrojada, claro que ella no sabía besar muy bien, si apenas y era su primer beso… y a pesar de eso le gusto… Y le gusto con quien fue.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el cap?... este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho del fic, espero y les guste…jeje y ¿Qué les pareció el beso?... es que no sabía bien en cómo es que se den su primer beso, ya que Bra nunca había besado a alguien, y que mejor manera de dar el primer beso si te lo roban… jeje y más si es un galán jajajajaja, se siente muy lindo cuando te los roban… *O* …muy bien, me disculpo por la demora, enserio, tratare de actualizar más seguido el fic, pero como verán estuve muy ocupada, me había enfermado, después la escuela ya que ya mero iban a evaluar y tenía que entregar trabajos, proyectos, tareas los exámenes, estudiar y pufff jijiji …<p>

Y les tengo una GRAN sorpresa jeje are un fic, bueno, más bien será una adaptación… no les diré de cual jeje por que luego les rebelo todo y se emocionan, solo les diré que será un Vegeta X Bulma, y bueno tendrá de todo: romance, terror, acción, drama, suspenso, tragedia y de mas jiji, pero ese lo publicare un poco más adelante ya que tengo dos fics que seguir, que es este y "Destino" este es un Vegeta X Bulma y es UA, pero siguen siendo sayayines y eso jejejeje por si les gusta leer de esta pareja, he de aclarar que tengo mucho sin actualizarlo pero ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo (es que tengo ya casi dos meses sin actualizarlo, y no es justo para los que lo siguen) bueno gracias por seguir con esta historia les mando besos n.n y muchisisisisisimas gracias a los que dejan REVIEW como:

_**Bulmitaouji: **_gracias linda por tu review, jiji y si pobre de Bra pero tiene que ser fuerte, espero y te haya gustado esta escena (bueno escenas xD) de Bra y Raditz, de este cap. te lo hice a ti jeje, ya que el beso lo iba a poner como en el cap. 13, pero como querías un kiss, pues aquí tienes jeje ¿Qué te pareció el beso?... bueno espero y te haya gustado el cap. espero y sigas opinando besos n.n

**Por cierto se me olvidaba, la chica Mitzuki es un personaje que yo invente, que incluso lo he dibujado, está en mi página de Facebook que es Danielita1999 por si quieren ver el dibujo e imaginarse mejor a la chica ok.**

Ok nos leemos…


	13. Problemas

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

Cuando este _"así"_ son pensamientos.

Creo que eso es todo, los dejo leer.

Capitulo 13: "problemas"

Bra no podía controlarse, estaba completamente roja… ¿Pero como no podía estarlo?, acababa de dar su primer beso… y sobre todo con él. Con Raditz. Con ese idiota que a cada rato le sacaba de quicio por cualquier cosa ¿Pero por qué se sonrojaba tanto?... solo era su primer beso, al fin y al cabo lo tenía que dar algún día. Su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir, no lo podía ni controlar, palpitaba como loco sin parar… sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo… y no se diga su cara, era un sinfín de expresiones que hacia…era todo un poema.

Seguía caminando por las calles, lo rojo no se le iba… se sentía frustrada, enojada, confundida y… ¿Feliz?... ¿por qué se sentía feliz?... es algo que ni ella se podía explicar.

Podía sentir que Raditz caminaba tras ella, pisándole los talones. Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, no quería darle la cara, tal vez fue muy obvia con el beso. Lo correspondió muy torpemente. No tenía ya ni ganas de ir al mercado. Esto no eran vacaciones, su vida corre peligro al igual que la de todos… incluso la de Raditz, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, no quería que a Raditz le sucediera algo que le dañara. Su respiración se le aceleró y las piernas empezaron a temblar con mayor fuerza. Sus mejillas cubiertas con un hermoso color carmesí y, sin darse cuenta, paró en seco.

No quería mencionar sobre el beso, y no quería tampoco ir al mercado. Había muchas cosas que hacer para que ella regresara a su tiempo, y no tenia que perder tiempo al ir a ese lugar. Se dio media vuelta y lo encaro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con una sonrisa burlona. Los colores se le subieron al rostro. No le ayudaba mucho esa expresión para calmar sus nervios.

_ O…ye… Raditz, mejor regresemos al palacio… ya me aburrió estar aquí…_ no quería que el notara su nerviosismo, una tarea que a ella se le hacía muy difícil de cumplir.

_ está bien_ le contesto el sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de la cara. Sabia él perfectamente que estaba nerviosa por lo antes acontecido.

No tardaron y los dos se dirigieron al palacio. Un incomodo silencio se apoderaba de la atmosfera, ninguno decía alguna palabra pero Raditz a diferencia de Bra, él se encontraba con esa misma sonrisa burlona, procurando que la peli azul no se percatara de ella. Pero Bra no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo volvería a plantarle cara, sin que se sonrojara…? Él, y nada más que él tenía la culpa de su nerviosismo. No lo podía evitar.

Siguieron su curso sin mencionar palabra alguna. Unos minutos después llegaron al palacio y se dirigieron enseguida a la habitación de ambos. Bra se notaba muy pensativa, algo que pudo notar perfectamente Raditz.

Bra en cuanto llego se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada todavía con el color carmesí en sus mejillas. Peo sin que ella se diera cuenta Raditz se acercó y le quito la almohada de un jalón.

_oye…_ se quejo Bra.

_vamos… se que quieres decir algo, estas muy pensativa… ¿acaso estas buscando la manera de decirme que quieres otro beso…?_ dijo burlón Raditz, provocando que Bra se pusiera muy roja, que incluso el jitomate le tuviera envidia.

_ eres un idiota… claro que no… además, se nota que quieres que te siga besando, pero ten en claro que yo no lo haré…_ dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_oh ya entiendo… tú no quieres dar la iniciativa…_

_... a eso no me refería pervertido…_

_entonces a qué…_ dijo Raditz acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Bra y subiéndose un poco a la cama.

_y…yo… es…este…_ balbuceaba Bra sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos de color negro de Raditz, no sabía que decir o pensar. Estaba su mente sin ningún pensamiento que la haga reaccionar en esta situación… ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿O, al menos apartarse…?

_Tok… Tok…_ sonó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Raditz chasqueara la lengua y se apartara de Bra y se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

_vengo a llevarme a la mujer a los laboratorios para hacerle algunas pruebas_ dijo enseguida un humanoide robusto y de color rosa. En cuanto Bra escucho eso se puso pálida… era verdad, ya se le habían olvidado las pruebas que le había mencionado el lagarto.

__"bueno… de todos modos me las tenían que hacer… no creo que salga algo mal si me las hacen…"__ pensaba Bra recuperando su color natural. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, retirándose junto al humanoide.

Raditz cerró la puerta y se fue enseguida a la cama. Se tumbo en ella. Pasaron unos quince minutos desde que Bra se había ido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_Tok…Tok…_ sonó la puerta, Raditz se levantó… ¿acaso tan rápido habían hecho las pruebas de Bra…?no lo creía, las pruebas siempre duraban unas cuantas horas… y más si le iban hacer de todas… además, solo unos cuantos minutos se había ido…entonces, ¿Quién podría ser?

Decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y se dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se había quedado perplejo y muy sorprendido… ¿cómo le iba a explicar a su padre que entro al escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta?...

[…]

Bra se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del laboratorio, donde le estaban sacando pruebas pare saber si no tenía algunas enfermedades y de más. Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas mientras que uno de los científicos le sacaba sangre para la última prueba… esa era para saber de qué raza era, esa prueba era la que la tenía demasiado nerviosa. Sin demorarse ya le habían sacado sangre.

_ ya te puedes ir…_ dijo el científico. Bra se levantó y enseguida estaba caminando por los pasillos. Ya había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que le estaban haciendo las pruebas… ¿Qué era lo que iba a salir en esa prueba…? ¿Acaso saldría que es sayayin, o humana…? Eran esas las preguntas que la perturbaban. Sin que lo hubiera notado había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, iba a tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo… se escuchaba que dentro del cuarto estaban conversando. Una voz sí que no era inconfundible… ¿pero la otra?

No se contuvo y pego su oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente:

_está bien Raditz… pero ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Dónde está esa mujer que encontramos en el bosque?... bueno, al menos ya sé qué hacer con ella… son dos opciones…_ se escuchaba esa extraña voz para Bra.

_esta por el castillo… y ¿cuáles son esas opciones?_

_bueno, creo que ya tienes edad para tener a tu propia concubina, así que si quieres esa lo puede ser… y si no la quieres la podemos vender, es muy exótica y podría costar mucho dinero…_ al escuchar eso Bra se quedo en shock… sentía que su corazón se quebraba, ¿acaso Raditz sería capaz de despreciarla y venderla…?

* * *

><p>Perdón si el capitulo es tan corto, y en serio perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar… espero y les haya gustado este capítulo… y les pido que si ven una falta ortográfica, no duden en decírmelo. Espero sus review, que me motivan mucho a escribir y tener más pronto el capitulo.<p>

Gracias de todo corazón los que siguen esta historia, la ponen en favoritos y de más… y sobre todo a los que me dejan review como:

_**Bulmitaouji: **_espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (y perdón si es demasiado corto, prometo que el 14 será igual de largo que el 12) y bueno, aquí ya se reveló más o menos que tiene pensado Bardock hacer con Bra… y pues Raditz sí que es un picaron jijiji XD bueno espero te haya gustado ok besos n.n


	14. Desesperación

**N.A:** hola, jeje creo que me he demorado un montón en actualizar… uno o dos meses? Jejeje XD enserio perdón, pero aclaro, tengan por seguro que NO abandonare el fic, la verdad que me he encontrado muy ocupada estudiando para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria jiji así que es por eso que me tarde en poner un nuevo capítulo, no quiero distraerlos mas jeje.

**ACLARACIÓN:** lo que se encuentre _"así"_ son pensamientos.

Cuando aparezca […] es cambio de escenario.

Tal vez este capítulo tenga uno que otro error, puesto que no lo he leído barias beses para percatarme de ellos, así que si ven alguno, por favor decírmelo, se los agradecería, y no se preocupen que tengo pensado reeditar el capítulo para quitar errores ortográficos ok, sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

Capítulo 14: _"Desesperación"_

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella sentía que algo se quebraba por dentro, en miles de pedazos, una sensación diferente a todas las que ha sentido. Se sentía sofocada, su corazón se estrujaba provocando que incluso le doliera. ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto las palabras de esa persona…? ¿Le importaba lo que Raditz decidiera?... ¡claro que no! ¿O sí?.

Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, la desesperación que sentía ella por saber qué era lo que Raditz diría la tenía demasiado nerviosa.

Bra se acerco más a la puerta para escuchar mucho mejor, ya que las voces en el interior se escuchaban distorsionadas por lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su respiración se agitaba aun más.

_bueno yo…_ se escucho dentro de la habitación. Por lo desesperada que se encontraba Bra no se dio cuenta la fuerza que aplico al pegar su oído a la madera, provocando que la puerta no resistiera la presión que ejercía Bra y esta se abrió rompiendo la cerradura. Bra cayó al suelo sorprendiendo a los dos individuos dentro de la habitación.

_yo… este…no…no quería…yo…_ balbuceaba Bra cosas sin sentido. Su cara era todo un poema. Sus mejillas se inundaron completamente de un hermoso color carmesí.

Si que la suerte no estaba de su lado. ¿Qué era lo que iba hacer ahora…?

Bra sin demorarse enseguida se levanto del piso y se sacudió. Ella empezó a reírse y jugar con sus dedos bastante nerviosa ante la atónita mirada de los hombres en la habitación. Ellos sin restricciones la miraban de arriba ha bajo bastantes confundidos por la intromisión de la mujer de cabellera azul.

_Este… yo solo vine a descansar en la habitación, pero al parecer está ocupada… ajajajaja_ dijo Bra riendo con una gran gota corriendo por su sien. Raditz arqueo una ceja claramente confundido, puesto que Bra, a excepción de él, habían descansado adecuadamente_ creo que… que me tengo que ir…_ dijo Bra con la voz un poco quebrada y los ojos cristalinos. Ella no quería escuchar más… no quería escuchar como Raditz la rechazaba; no creyó que esto le afectara tanto, en este lugar al único que ella podría nombrar como amigo era a Raditz, para ella al llamar a alguien amigo no significaba mucho, puesto que todos sus amigos de la tierra, a excepción de Pan, estaban con ella por conveniencia, ya sea por dinero o popularidad, pero… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que Raditz pensara de ella? Podría llamar a muchos amigos, pero muy pocos llegaban a serlo de verdad.

No decidió demorarse más, no quería que la vieran en tan deplorable estado, no... No quería manchar su orgullo al llorar frente de ellos, a que su dignidad de mujer se valla por los suelos al tal punto de que incluso se burlaran de ella por sus sentimentalismos, tenía que tener la frente en alto, no sentirse humillada por la conversación tan obscena asía su persona, que sin querer, escucho.

Bra se dio la vuelta y se retiro del lugar… sin ser perseguida por alguno de los hombres que aun la miraban bastantes confundidos sin comprender lo acontecido.

[…]

_Tiempo actual._

En el laboratorio de la gran Corporación capsula, se podía contemplar a una mujer de cabellera azul. El estado que se encontraba Bulma era lamentable, su sedoso cabello se había vuelto opaco y sin brillo, en su rostro se percibía lo demacrada que se encontraba, con ojeras bastantes mancadas, sus ojos y nariz rojos, que al parecer demandaban que ya se encontraba resfriada, se veía pálida, puesto que no había comido ni dormido durante días, pero no obstante, trabajando fervientemente en una nueva creación para ella.

Todos los días en el laboratorio para Bulma eran rutina inquebrantable que tenía que seguir con fervor y sin restricciones para poder traer a su preciada niña, a su hija…

Pero no había ningún día en el cual no llorara amargamente anhelando el regreso de su querida Bra sana y salva. Verla viva y sonriendo…

[…]

En el mismo planeta tierra, en las montañas, cercas de un acantilado se encontraba un hombre de cabello y ojos azabaches, cruzado de brazos en su típica pose. Vegeta no había regresado a la corporación capsula por ningún concepto desde la desaparición de su hija. El se la pasaba entrenando, y de vez en cuando, solo cuando su estomago lo demandaba…comía, pero no obstante pensando en su princesa todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto e incluso segundos. En su mente no cabía nada más que no fuera su hija.

Desesperado… esa era la palabra que lo describía en el estado que se encontraba, aunque no lo aparentaba, su semblante a la vista era sereno, pero era todo lo contrario… la desesperación le carcomía la mente, pensado en todas las atrocidades que, seguramente, el lagarto le haría a su hija… a su princesa.

[…]

_En el pasado._

_que mujer tan rara…_ dijo Bardock en cuanto Bra salió enseguida de la habitación. Se encontraba bastante confundido, aunque no el único, puesto que Raditz estaba en las mismas condiciones e incluso tal vez peor_ bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿qué decides…?_pregunto Bardock.

[…]

__"vamos Bra… tranquila, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…? Solamente ya no le hablaría a Raditz… ¡pero es un idiota, incluso yo le ayude para entrar al escuadrón de mi padre! Argg, es un tonto…"_ _pensaba Bra sentada en una roca fuera de la casa de Raditz. Pero, sin darse cuenta, detrás de ella estaba Raditz de brazos cruzados levantando una ceja claramente exponiendo su confusión al comportamiento de Bra.

_oye bonita, ¿Por qué te fuiste así…?_ pregunto Raditz, tomando por sorpresa a Bra, puesto que dio un brinco completamente sorprendida, ya que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Raditz. Ella, había venido a la casa de Raditz a pensar un rato en lo que acababa de pasar.

_ ¡Raditz!_ dijo sorprendida Bra_ bueno… yo, este… pues, como estabas platicando con tu padre creí que tenía que dejarlos… además, estaban hablando de algo importante…_ contesto frunciendo el ceño, recordando vagamente de lo que conversaban los dos sayayines_ ¿Y qué decidiste? ¿He?_ pregunto tajante, aun con su ceño fruncido. Se cruzo de brazos.

_con que si nos escuchaste…_ contesto Raditz con una media sonrisa_ mmm… pues le dije que me quedaría contigo, así que el también sabe que eres mi concubina…

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ grito Bra toda sonrojada.

_ ¿Cómo que qué…? Si me lo preguntaste bonita

_pues si pero… yo creí… creí que le ibas a decir lo contrario a tu padre…

En cuanto Raditz escucho eso, solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risotada.

_claro que no, además, si le decía que no te quería como concubina el te vendaría… y te aseguro que a las mujeres que compran no les va nada bien, incluso unas mueren al mes… o puede ser que te rentaría en un prostíbulo… además tu eres mía…_ contesto Raditz tomando por la cintura a Bra. Esta se quedo demasiado sorprendida pero aun así dejándose hacer. Raditz la tomo del mentón, alzando su cara a la dirección de la suya… ¿Por qué dejaba que Raditz la tocara así…? ¿Esto que sentía que era…? Obviamente si hubiera sido Oolong o el maestro Roshi el que la tuviera así, estuvieran tirados en el suelo todos golpeados. Pero a él no… de algo ella si estaba segura, le gustaba que Raditz la tocara…

Él sin restricciones tomo los labios rosados de Bra, era mucha tentación tenerla de esa manera toda sonrojada y con los labios entre abiertos. El beso al principio fue tierno, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empozo a subir de tono, Raditz jugaba con la lengua de Bra y de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior.

El pegaba más el cuerpo de Bra a él. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y no evito bajar una mano al trasero de Bra y empezar a estrujarlo, ella ahogo un gemido en la boca de Raditz.

Pero cuando Raditz iba a levantar a Bra por el trasero ella se aparto toda sonrojada… ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo…?!

Una cosa era dejarlo que la besara y otra muy diferente que la manoseara…

_ ¡AAA! E…eres un pervertido…_ dijo Bra con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire que tenía al estar besando a Raditz poniéndose aun mas roja si es que podía, no solo por lo avergonzada, sino también porque le empezó a gustar mucho… pero no dejaría que el llegara mas allá de los besos, eso sí que no, ella no se encontraba desesperada de caricias…

Continuará...

* * *

><p>que les pareció el capítulo? espero que les haya gustado (mas como Raditz se comporto con Bra xD) gracias a mis fieles lectores que siempre esperan de la actualización de la historia, les prometo que tratare de actualizar esta misma semana, mas seguro es el domingo ok jejej<p>

gracias a los que me dejan review como:

**Quenny:** hola jejeje gracias por leer mi historia, he aquí el capitulo 14 jeje espero que te guste... no se mucho ingles pero creo mas o menos que dices que por favor actualize jeje... bueno espero y te guste y sigas comentando ok besos n.n

**princess:** hola, me alagas jeje, me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia jeje, no se mucho ingles pero mas o menos entiendo que dices que te guste mucho y que siga la historia jeje... no te preocupes, yo la seguiré, espero te guste el capítulo y sigas comentando ok besos n.n


	15. Información

**ACLARACIÓN:** […] esto cambio de escenario.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: Información.<p>

* * *

><p>—Lord Freezer… tenemos los resultados de los exámenes de la mujer de cabellera azul—. Dijo un científico que se encontraba en el laboratorio. El lugar era enorme y se visualizaban varios aparatos electrónicos. Pero, en la esquina del laboratorio se encontraba Freezer, agitando su cola de un lado hacia otro, impaciente, esperando respuesta del resultado sanguíneo.<p>

— ¿Y? ¿No piensas decírmelo?—. Contesto tajante Freezer. Irritado y aun impaciente por recibir la respuesta que más deseaba escuchar. En sus labios negros se dibujo una cínica sonrisa, sus ojos daban un brillo indescifrable. Él, era el ser que más en este momento anhelaba esa información, puesto que su fines para ello haría que estuviese más satisfecho que nunca.

Si sabia él de que raza era esa criatura. Devastaría su planeta, purgarlo no era una opción. En su mente permanecía la idea de esclavizar a todos los que habitaran el planeta, tomar a las hembras y hacer que trabajen para él al igual que los machos y, en su colección tendría otro planeta a su mando. Es el emperador del universo, el ser más fuerte que hubiese existido, ¿por qué no tendría a tan exquisitos especímenes en la palma de su mano? Si esa mujer era fuerte, ¿Qué había de los machos? Si los tuviera a su mando, la accesibilidad de purgar planetas más seguido, era seguro. Quería mancillar cada cuerpo, hacer que estos suplicaran piedad, hacer que la agonía de cada ser alimentara su sadismo, porque él al ver esa determinación en la mirada de la hembra era repugnante, él odiaba esa confianza que se depositaban ellos mismos, él haría que esa mujer comiera de la palma de su mano, que esa misma le suplicara piedad… que ella perdiera toda esperanza de ser libre y de vivir como cualquier ser.

—Aquí… están los documentos Lord Freezer—. Contesto el científico. El aura que desprendía el cuerpo de Freezer hacia que cualquier ser a su alrededor empezara a transpirar. La atmosfera era demasiado tensa, creando una escarcha. Cosa que Freezer ni siquiera notaba. Todos los científicos que merodeaban por el lugar sentían como si la muerte les llegase ese mismo instante y, el olor pútrido que desprendían algunos contenedores de especímenes no les ayudaba en nada, ese olor a estupefacción los aterraba, como si esos cuerpos que se están descomponiendo fueran de ellos.

Freezer, sin poner atención al pánico que se formaba a su alrededor, tomo los documentos de un jalón de las manos del científico humanoide que se los brindaba. Él estaba tan ansioso que su cola no dejaba de agitarse y provocando hoyos en el suelo, haciendo que cada ser en el lugar empezara a hiperventilar.

[…]

La joven Bra se adentro a la tina que se encontraba en sus aposentos, la tibia agua cubrió por completo su cuerpo. Era relajante estar ahí, pero eso no hacía que olvidara lo que Raditz había hecho, ¡era tan vergonzoso recordarlo! No podía olvidar esa sensación. Ella no sabía besar. Apenas era su tercer beso. Y si. Los estaba contando, pero no importaba si tenía la cuenta, el problema era que Raditz era quien siempre se los daba… Y el contacto para ella, no era desagradable, al contrario, sentir como Raditz la tomaba por la cintura, como la estrujaba entre sus brazos y como la besaba, era una sensación exquisita. No podía olvidar como las manos de él pasaban por su cuerpo, como acariciaba sus glúteos ¡¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar y ya?! ¿Era tan difícil? Bra abrió por completo sus ojos, se sentía acalorada, sus mejillas las sentía arder, entre más recordaba, sentía como su parte íntima palpitaba… ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? … pero lo más extraño era que su vista se había nublado cuando Raditz la estaba tocando, el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de él la calentaba y la hacía humedecerse… era esta la primera vez que se sentía así. Estaba segura, culparía a Raditz por todo lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldito seas Raditz!—. Maldijo en voz baja, el ardor que sentía su intimidad era extraño, era una sensación de cosquillitas que le gustaba… ¿Acaso eso era malo?

[…]

Raditz se encontraba recostado en la gran cama de la habitación, sus brazos estaban posicionados detrás de su nuca, tenía puesto su mismo traje que siempre usaba. Cuando había terminado de hablar con su padre, había buscado ha Bra por todo el palacio, pero no la había encontrado, cosa que le extraño, y el sitio que ella conocía aparte del palacio era su casa. Y sí, ahí es donde la encontró, con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se le hacía tan graciosa, cada día era interesante hablar con ella y hacerla sonrojar. Con otras hembras que había hablado lo aburrían, a excepción de unas cuantas, pero era monótono hablar con ellas, y con Bra era diferente. Cada día hablaban tranquilamente de cosas tribales. Las hembras con las que había hablado siempre terminaban por querer procrear con él, solo las saiyajines de clase baja, porque las hembras que estaban solo para complacer a los soldados lo hacían por trabajo. Era interesante solamente, aunque también esa hembra de cabellera azul hacía que sintiera una pequeña atracción sexual, cuando la besaba solo era para hacerla enojar y entretenerlo, nada más. Aunque el olor que había desprendido el cuerpo de ella lo había cautivado y no pudo evitar tocar más allá de sus labios, era extraño, esos olores solo los desprendían los saiyajines cuando estaban a punto de entrar en celo. Tal vez esa hembra venia de una raza parecida a la suya. Él había entrado varias veces en celo desde que cumplió los doce años. Era normal. Puesto que ahí entraban en la pubertad.

Pero cada que tenía contacto con alguna hembra saiyajin, procuraba no embarazarlas, ya que ninguna llenaba sus expectativas en fuerza. Todas las de clase baja eran débiles. Pero en la clase media ninguna se interesaba en el, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, tenía que vencerlas en un combate para poder proclamar que le pertenecía tal hembra. Cosa que le irritaría.

Suspiro profundo. Estaba él tan aburrido que haría cualquier cosa por hacer algo que lo entretuviese. Estar tanto tiempo sin tener alguna misión era frustrante, entrenar con su padre era algo que lo entretenía, pero su padre ya no lo ayudaría en su entrenamiento porque ahora pertenecía al escuadrón de elite. Primeramente ¿por qué lo habían aceptado si es de tercera clase? Era extraño, ningún saiyajin de la realeza aceptaría tal deshonra y, aun más aceptar a otra raza que no fuese la saiyajin, ¿Era un juego? Lo más seguro, no debía acostumbrarse a eso. ¿Pero qué le pasaría a Bra? ¿La dejaría a su suerte? Ese no era asunto de él.

Se levanto y sacudió su alargada cola. En este momento no podía hacer nada, esperaría para ver qué pasaba, aunque no lo negaba, él se encontraba ansioso por saber qué misiones se les encargaba a los de elite. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del baño, Bra ya había tardado bastante en él y, al parecer, no pensaba salir aun. Emprendió camino hacia allá, no iba a espirarla, pero si haría que se diera prisa, tenía pensado dar un tour por el palacio y encontrar una sala de entrenamiento. Pero algo sí que lo dejo helado. Un olor cautivador penetro sus fosas nasales, su cola se puso tiesa y sus ojos en blanco. Si no se equivocaba, esa hembra estaba entrando en celo, cosa que lo sorprendía, puesto que pocas especies del universo les pasaban eso. Sabía que ella era una raza similar físicamente a él, a excepción de la cola solamente, pero, esto ya era demasiado. Ese olor era incluso más intenso que el de las hembras saiyajines ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De qué especie provenía?

Era mejor que se durmiera un momento para mitigar los pequeños pinchazos que sentía su entrepierna, si seguía oliendo entraría en celo él también.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en los cuales Raditz se había quedado dormido y, no tardo Bra en salir del baño limpia y cepillando su larga melena azulada. Tenía el atuendo que ella había traído de su tiempo, ceñido a su cuerpo de color morado. Se sentó en la cama despertando a Raditz, este abrió sus ojos y miraba a Bra extrañado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?—. Dijo Bra burlona. Raditz se tallo los ojos, bostezo y se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera y poniendo los brazos detrás de su nuca.

—no… para nada, ya la tienes así.

— ¡oye…!—. Hizo un puchero, pero enseguida mostro una sonrisa. Agacho su cabeza y su sonrisa se desvaneció— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Raditz?—. Él no contesto pero asintió con la cabeza mientras le prestaba atención—… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo?.

— ¿Y esa pregunta a que viene? ¿He?—. Dijo confundido y levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, solo me vino. Es extraño que tú lo hayas hecho tomando en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos. No creí que confiaras en mí tan rápido.

—Te equivocas… no confió en ti, no confió en nadie. Solo lo hice porque estoy aburrido y, también porque mi padre se esmeraría en conseguirme otra concubina. No quiero a otra que este desagradable.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no somos amigos?

—No sé de donde sacaste eso bonita, pero no lo somos. Solo somos compañeros de escuadrón y conocidos. Tal vez eres una de las personas que no me llega a irritar y me cae bien. Al menos eso es algo a tu favor ¿No crees? Ese termino de amigo para mí no existe, solo son las personas que detesto y me caen bien, y tu estas en el segundo—. Contestó Raditz sin ningún tacto en su manera de hablar. Para él, ese término no existe, no existe ni siquiera para los demás saiyajines. Admitía que Bra era diferente y era una de las que le caía muy bien, incluso que es la que le cae más bien, nunca había tenido un amigo, nadie en este planeta los tiene ¿Por qué él ha de tener uno? Además, ya que se acordaba ¿No estaba entrando en celo ella? Ese exquisito aroma ya no desprendía de su cuerpo, la empezaba a olfatear como un perro, tratando de percibir el olor. Cosa que no le llego.

—He ¡¿Qué haces?!—. Protesto sonrojada Bra, puesto que había invadido su espacio personal. Este solo dio una media sonrisa. En un rápido movimiento Raditz tumbo bruscamente a Bra en la cama, posicionándose el encima de ella mientras tomando sus brazos en cada extremo.

—sabes bonita… hace un momento olías muy bien—. Dijo en un susurro en el oído de Bra, asiendo sonrojar a esta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si olía a sudor…—. Dijo Bra avergonzada, puesto que era lo que en realidad olía su cuerpo. ¿A qué más ponía oler? Se sentía incomoda en esa posición. Admitía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para quitarlo, estaba cansada. Tanto física y mentalmente, tener tantas emociones hacia que tuviera un dolor de cabeza, pero tener a esa distancia a Raditz la mareaba demasiado. Sentía ella como la nariz de Raditz rosaba su cuello, oliéndolo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza. La cola de Raditz se enrosco en la pierna derecha de Bra y de un jalón hizo que levantara el trasero y enroscara una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Raditz. ¡Esto ya es era el colmo! ¿Por qué Raditz se comportaba de esa manera si ni siquiera la quería como amiga? ¡Y menos como algo más!, ella no se iba a rebajar de esa manera. Además, ¿Por qué ella iba a pensar tener algo más que una amistad? ¡Su padre la castigaría todo un año!, lo conocía y era capaz de hacerle tal cosa. Bueno, solo si es capaz ella de regresar sin ayuda de nadie. Bra sin pensarlo más empujo a Raditz para que se quitara de enzima, este en cuanto noto que la hembra no quería su cercanía, no puso una objeción para no apartarse, aunque un poco desconcertado.

Raditz levanto una ceja, la mirada de Bra se encontraba perdida, no se notaba ese brillo en los ojos que la caracterizaban. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?.

—sabes… no puedes tratarme como se te antoje… si no somos amigos, ¿Por qué me tratas así?.

— ¿quieres que conteste a eso?.

— ¡no tonto!… es una pregunta retorica…—. Suspiro— mejor hay que dejar esto, no lo hablaremos… mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Qué te parece?.

—está bien.

[…]

_Tiempo actual._

—Señor Piccolo… ¿Cree que este bien Bra?—. Dijo Pan desanimada, sus pronunciadas ojeras delataban que no había dormido bien, estaban en el patio de la Corporación Capsula, los animales eran alimentados por los robots, ya que ningún integrante de la familia Briefs de la casa se tomaba la molestia de alimentarlos. Bra y Piccolo estaban recargados en un gran árbol que estaba floreciendo.

—No lo creo…

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué dice eso señor Piccolo?!.

—Dije que no creo que se encuentre bien, más no dije que muerta Pan. Por todo lo que nos hemos enterado de las costumbres que tenía Freezer, no creo que salga ilesa de ahí, pero ella es inteligente, si fue por su cuenta tiene que tener en mente como piensa enfrentarse a el lagarto. Ella es una estratega, no igual de buena que su padre, pero está aprendiendo. Es inteligente, podrá con eso.

—Entonces va a sufrir… esto es estúpido, ¡Nosotros aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo! La señora Bulma ni siquiera tiene lista una cuarta parte de la máquina del tiempo—. Dijo Pan en un tono asido y melancólico, se sentía frustrada e inútil. Además, si Bulma arreglase la máquina del tiempo no la dejarían ir, puesto que no podría con ese maldito lagarto que la tenía demasiado enojada. Se alejo del alcance de la vista de Piccolo. Deseaba estar sola un momento, despejarse del estrés y de esa ansiedad que tenia por salvar a su amiga. Se adentro a la corporación capsula con un paso lento. No se había ido nadie, su padre le había insistido a Bulma en ayudarle con la maquina, cosa que Bulma no se negó, puesto que sabía que necesitaba ayuda para poder terminar más rápido. Cuando levanto su mirada contemplo unos hermosos ojos color azul. Sus mejillas dieron un tono color carmesí. De un momento a otro, a Pan le invadió ese sentimiento de vergüenza. Aun recordaba cómo había reaccionado Trunks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> hola, hola, (._.)/ Que tal?, cuantos siglos sin actualizar, uno… dos. Jejeje xD discúlpenme, en serio, no merezco perdón. Sé que les había prometido actualizar un domingo…pero por cuestiones en mi salud no pude hacerlo… perdónenme UnU pero como les dije, no pienso abandonar el fic, lo seguiré, cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora con respecto a lo del fic… se preguntaran ese cambio de escribir, se que usaba guiones bajos y cambie totalmente como escribo… pero díganme… ¿a que se lee mejor así? ¿Verdad que si? Ya casi ni hay errores ortográficos… (Espero y pueda no tener ninguno) y pues también dirán "hey Raditz, porque te portas así con Bra" me refiero la forma que le contesto a Bra su pregunta… pero recuerden, Raditz es un saiyajin, ellos no tienen mucho tacto y prácticamente viven como machistas y sin corazón o piedad. Jeje… pero bueno… espero y les haya gustado y, como podrán notar,(para que no se me olvide) estoy reeditando toda la historia, tanto en ortografía y redacción y obviamente el formato n el que escribo, no cambiara nada de la historia, se quedara tal como está.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews como:

_**Little Dee-Dee Gothic:**_ hola linda! Jejeeje perdón por tenerte tanto en suspenso… pero es que estaba mala. Y pues ese título para el capitulo se me ocurrió porque tenía la mayoría de los personajes ese sentimiento. Jeje y que te pareció el cap? (espero y te haya gustado) besos n.n

_**Valen Eaton: **_Kyaaaa una nueva lectora, eso me pone muy feliz! Espero y te este gustando este fic, es el primero que he escrito y tengo unos cuantos errorcillos que espero corregir. Y si Raditz es un pervertido xD espero te guste el capítulo y sigas comentando. Besos n.n

_**Luis Carlos:**_ hola amigo… jeje ya vi que te pusiste al corriente con este fic (cof*aunqueamiefaltadeleereltuyo*cof) xD perdón por ausentarme tanto, no te preocupes, estaré ya de nuevo al corriente con tu fic n_n y pues aun pasado tantas cosas en el fic que me da flojera escribirlas jeje espero y te este gustando como va… saludos (n_n)/

_**Faireyx: **_hola amiga! Me alegra que hayas leído por completo el fic, eso me pone muy feliz! Alegra enserio que te guste… y gracias, me alaga que digas que dibujo bien xD (y si Raditz es todo un pervertido) (?) xD jeje espero y te haya gustado el capítulo ( y perdón por dejarte tanto en suspenso con Pan xD) ok besos n.n

Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos…


	16. Descubriendo

**_N:A:_**Perdón la demora, Espero y me disculpen.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16: Descubriendo.<em>

* * *

><p>Un sentimiento de vergüenza comenzó alojarse en su pecho, una opresión indescriptible. Se quedo inerte en el sitio con las mejillas sonrojadas, esos hermosos ojos azules estaban puestos en ella, examinándola. Trunks le dedicó una sonrisa. Esa sola sonrisa la hacía sentir en las nubes, en un lugar donde sus dos solas personas se dijeran todo con una mirada, sin necesidad de las palabras. Pero, Pan sabía que tal vez ella era la única que sentía esa sensación, esos sentimientos que llevaba dentro celosamente, tal vez sólo los sintiera ella.<p>

Recordaba esas palabras que Trunks le dijo, esas palabras que quebraron toda ilusión en su mente, pero esas simples palabras, le habían dejado una mínima esperanza que quería aprovechar. Pan le devolvió la sonrisa, su blanca dentadura la mostraba con esos carnosos y rojizos labios que podría cautivar ha cualquiera. Pan bajo su mirada al suelo, no quería hacer contacto visual con él, porque se perdería de nuevo en ese azul profundo.

En su mente volvieron esos recuerdos, en su memoria aún permanecía la escena en donde ella se declaro.

**_Flashback_**

—Yo… te… te amo Trunks—. Soltó por fin Pan. Apretó los ojos y volvió a poner su cabeza en las rodillas. No quería que Trunks la viera en ese estado, era vergonzoso. Tal vez la tomaría como una niña imprudente por haberse confesado de esa manera tan repentina. Pero, la promesa que le hizo ha Bra, era lo que quería cumplir; Cumplir con lo que Bra quería que pasara. Cumplir con lo que también ella quería.

El silencio se apodero de la atmosfera, una escarcha que incluso podría ser cortada con el menor rose de en chuchillo. Era un gélido silencio que la ponía más nerviosa. No levantaba la mirada, ella no quería ver la cara de Trunks desfigurada de la sorpresa. Sentía una opresión en su pecho. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, se acababa de confesar en menos de un minuto. Eso no sería propio de una guerrera. Suspiro para relajarse, comenzó a levantar la mirada, pero se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

—Pan…, eso, yo ya lo sabía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—. Contestó impresionada Pan. ¿Cómo era eso que ya lo sabía? si nunca se lo dijo. Prácticamente Bra era la única que lo sabía. Nadie más. Al saber que Trunks ya lo sabía, hizo que se ruborizara.

—Bueno, Goten al parecer ya se había enterado y, él fue el quién me dijo. Pero, lo siento, no estoy seguro si podría sentir lo mismo— Esas palabras, hicieron que todo dentro de ella se quebrajara, se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos. Quería que gruesas lágrimas cayeran de su blanca piel, que esa agua salada saliera. Pero era una guerrera, la nieta de Son Goku, ella no lloraría. Una melancólica sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelinegra. Ella no mencionó palabra, sólo se levanto del lugar y se retiro.

**_Fin del flashback_**

—Lo siento Trunks, pero me tengo que ir—. La pelinegra enseguida se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, pues, sabía que se desmoronaría frente Trunks. Pero, antes de que avanzara un sólo paso, sintió cómo era jalada de su brazo.

—Espera, Pan…, quiero hablar contigo.

[…]

_En el pasado._

El silencio se había apoderado de la atmosfera, ese ambiente tan tenso lo podían sentir ambos en su piel. Bra se relamió los labios que comenzaban a resecarse, al igual que su garganta. Esa tención en su cuerpo incrementaba con cada segundo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de ésta manera? ella misma lo admitía, le dolió que Raditz la tomara cómo una simple conocida, una conocida cualquiera sin importancia. ¡Ella era una princesa! Y no tenía que dedicarle tanto tiempo a un pensamiento tan patético; porque eso era, no tiene que rebajarse de tal manera por un tonto cómo Raditz.

Suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la gran cama que permanecía tendida tan pulcramente por la servidumbre del palacio.

Levantó la vista, posándola en la oscura madera de la puerta. Raditz yacía tendido a lado de Bra, en una distancia prudente para que no llegase a molestarla, puesto que su última conversación no fue muy amena para poder plantar otra y no se sintieran incómodos. Ahora Raditz no sabía qué decir, al igual que Bra. Las palabras ahora no salían con fluidez de sus cavidades bucales.

Bra apartó la mirada de la puerta y la dirigió hacía Raditz, cual estaba sentado en la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca.

Observaba, eso era lo que ella hacía con los labios fruncidos, su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse con el tiempo que ella se tomaba en examinar cada milímetro del rostro ajeno. Esas toscas facciones la cautivaban, esa piel morena y áspera quería tocarla, que sus delicadas y subes yemas se posaran en su mentón, en su cuello, que recorrieran hasta su pecho y amasarlo cómo ella quisiese. ¿Desde cuándo Bra tenía tan frívolos pensamientos? ella nunca había deseado hacer tal acción, más bien, ella misma provocaba que todos en su instituto la desearan de ésa manera e incluso le propusieran para llevarla a la cama.

Antes de que otro impuro pensamiento abarcara la mente de la peliazul, se levantó de la cama un sólo salto, haciendo que Raditz abriera sus orbes oscuras, desconcertado.

— ¿A dónde vas, bonita?— Preguntó Raditz abriendo los ojos para observar a una hembra de azulina mirada dominante, con su ya típica posición de indignación.

—No importa, sólo saldré a caminar un rato; ya que tú, ni siquiera quieres hablar— Contestó enseguida la hibrida, haciendo un pequeño puchero que no pasó por desapercibido para él raza pura. Raditz levantó una ceja confundido, puesto que él creyó que Bra no quería hablar de ningún tema en específico y, por eso, era que la atmósfera se encontraba tan tensa—Sólo saldré—. Bra caminó hasta topar con la madera oscura de la puerta, llevó su mano a la perilla y la abrió enseguida, para salir y cerrarla tras de sí.

Suspiró.

Bra tenía que mantener la mente fría, sus pensamientos de adolescente extrovertida tenía que reprimirlos, si es que quería regresar a su tiempo ilesa y sin alterar nada de este tiempo. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? la cronología de los sucesos se había alterado de una manera alarmante. Era inteligente, igual ó más que su hermano, tenía que actuar seriamente cómo él lo haría.

Primero, tenía que saber cómo recargar la máquina del tiempo. Eso sería en el laboratorio, en otro lugar más no podría ser, puesto que los materiales sólo estaban en ése lugar.

Decidida, Bra caminó hacía los laboratorios. Tenía que ser sigilosa a la hora investigar el lugar. Pero, todo esto era tan estresante que su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, pues, con todo lo que había ocurrido con Raditz y ahora con lo que tenía que hacer en los laboratorios, la enfermaba.

Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de los laboratorios, se escondió detrás de unos grandes muebles de fierro que contenían varios aparatos electrónicos. Cuando su vista divagó hasta unas siluetas yacientes en medios del lugar, su corazón dio un vuelco enseguida. Era ése maldito lagarto en su trono flotante, con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios negros. Permaneció callada mientras escuchaba esa escalofriante charla. Pero, no escuchó absolutamente nada más cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella.

* * *

><p>¡MÁTENME, ME LO MEREZCO!<p>

Pero si lo hacen, recuerden que ahora sí se quedan sin actualización 7u7r

Jajaja okno xD

Perdón si tarde casi seis meses sin actualizar, se que el capítulo es cortísimo, pero ya es noche y la inspiración no llega de la noche a la mañana.

Y perdón a las personitas que querían capi el día que les prometí por facebook xD perdón, perdón, perdón, en serio ¡PERDÓN!

Esta vez sí prometo actualizar pronto.

_**Valen Eaton**__**: **_Holi! Gracias por poner review, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :3 espero que te guste este cap y que no te olvides de mi fic TuT

_**Little Dee-Dee Gothic: **_(/*u*)/ gracias, hermosa, aquí tienes el cap, xD pronto habrá lo que quieres… tú ya sabes 7u7r

_**Luis Carlos:**_(;-;) ese Freezer… xD y si, da risa cómo se comporta Raditz jejeje. y sobre la máquina del tiempo. Sí, Bulma tenía una extra, pero que yo recuerde, en una película Bulma se la da a Tapion para que regrese a su tiempo, por lo cual, ella ya no tiene la máquina del tiempo. Y no te preocupes, sé que no he leído tu fic, pero pronto lo hare, puesto que he estado súper ocupada con lo de mi escuela, que ya salí y entrare a la preparatoria y con todo el movimiento no me da a leer ninguno…, pero como ya salí, me atascaré de lectura (?) xD

_**Faireyx: **_TuTr perdóname la vida, por favor. xD lo siento por no actualizar por tanto tiempo, pero ya ves cómo es la escuela (;-;) la maldita me tenia liada… e.e ese Raditz no va a cambiar jeje es todo un picaron (?) xD espero que te guste este cap.

_**TrunksVegeta13:**_ Kyaaaa nuevo lector! *se pone hacer un baile raro* okno, gracias por leer este humilde fic, me alegra de que quieras más, perdón por todas mis faltas, pero cuando inicie era nueva en esto, espero que en un futuro pueda corregir todo y quede perfecto. Y pues, aquí tienes capítulo, espero y te guste musho (/*u*)/ (por cierto, amo cómo escribes, he leído tus fics y me vuelves loca (?)) xD

ok, sin más que decir, me voy…


End file.
